The Diary Chronicles
by special agent Ali
Summary: By end of season 1 the castaways discover Gilligan's diary. But what was written in it? We know he wrote wonderful things about his friends but what about his adventures? Now you all will read it. And for a bonus, enjoy a scene that would end episode.
1. Two on a Raft

Welcome GI fans!

Welcome, to what I like to call the Diary Chronicles. This is the entire 98 episodes all watched and observed by a young twenty-two year old woman who is a big fan of this silly show. I, Alison, invite you back to the gay little island. Back to the seven stranded people and into the diary of the young first mate.

The pilot is about the only exception as I wanted to write out my version of how this show began. The tags you read are sometimes short and simple as all you need is a good short wrap up. The others are longer because I feel the need to give it justice.

I do not and never will own this show. All credit goes forever to the brilliant mind of Sherwood Schwartz for taking the leap and creating a good family show. To me, the plots may have been silly but the lessons are not. In this, I believe you learn all you need to truly be a good human being.

Now, just _ sit right back and you'll hear a tale,  
A tale of a fateful trip  
That started from this tropic port  
Aboard this tiny ship._

The mate was a mighty sailing man,  
The skipper brave and sure.  
Five passengers set sail that day  
For a three hour tour, a three hour tour.

The weather started getting rough,  
The tiny ship was tossed,  
If not for the courage of the fearless crew  
The minnow would be lost, the minnow would be lost.

The ship set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle  
With Gilligan  
The Skipper too,  
The millionaire and his wife,  
The movie star  
The professor and Mary Ann,  
Here on Gilligans Isle. 

It was a beautiful day, a day where you believe nothing can go wrong. Of course, it was one of those days where naturally _everything_ went wrong.

A young man in his early twenties was smiling at his reflection. His alarm clock rang loudly at seven a.m., as he planned, and he jumped up and into the shower without wasting a second and then dressed.

"I wish you had showed this much enthusiasm when you went to school." A pretty woman in her forties (not that you could tell) stood in the man's doorway minutes later.

He grinned in response. "My teachers weren't as exciting as Mr. Grumby, Mom," he said.

Shelly Gilligan could only roll her eyes. She was a proud mother of both her smart, handsome and very strong boys.

"I can't believe Doofus, here, gets to go sailing with Dad's old friend," Mark Gilligan grumbled as he joined his mother in his brother's doorway.

"You're just jealous," Willy Gilligan said. His grin became wider as his pride showed through his red rosy cheeks.

"Whatever; Don't think you're taking any of my stuff. You do, and you die, Willy!" Mark threatened his younger sibling, and left. Though only a year apart in age, Willy still winced at his brothers tone. He was wearing a red shirt that belonged to his brother, already underneath the new clothes his mother had given him.

"Oh, Willy — You're going to be late, son," Shelly said, noticing the time. He was to report to dock at eight thirty, and the time was nearly that.

"Oh, thanks, Mom. I'll be back for dinner. I can't wait to meet our passengers! I think one of them is a millionaire!" Gilligan responded, glancing at his alarm clock. He rushed downstairs and stopped to shake hands with his brother.

"Don't die, twerp," Mark said. Gilligan grinned, knowing that was the closest thing to an "I love you" from his brother.

"I'll miss you, too," he answered sarcastically, and went to the front door. His dad honked for him to hurry up.

Just before he left, his mother handed him a package.

"It's a journal, son. I want to hear all about your adventures," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"Mom, it's only a three-hour tour; not much to write, but I'll see if I can get the millionaire's signature," Gilligan answered. He took the book and placed it in a small backpack.

"You never know, Willy. I have a very strong feeling your journal will fill up," she whispered to him.

Willy smiled. His mother always had strong feelings.

"Okay, Mom. I'll see you later!" He bid her goodbye again and kissed her cheek a second time.

"Be careful, wear a life jacket, listen to the Skipper and mind your manners, son!" Shelly yelled to her boy.

Gilligan waved as his dad pulled out of their driveway. The ten-minute drive was silent. It was when Wallace Gilligan parked and got out, did he meet his boy's eyes.

"Willy, I'm not going keep you long; I just wanted to wish you luck, son," he said. Gilligan smiled and gave his dad a strong hug.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll make you proud."

"You always do," Wallace answered, and then Gilligan was alone.

"Gilligan! There you are — help the passengers into the boat!" the Skipper bellowed, and Gilligan raced up the walkway.

"Allow me," he quickly said to the two young women passengers. He took the four large suitcases and grunted at the weight. "You know, this is only a three-hour tour," he said through gritted teeth.

"You can't expect us not to bring our necessities Gilligan," the smaller one said. Her light brown hair was pulled up in two pigtails.

"I did the same; I need the break to memorize my new script," the other one replied. She was pretty, like the brunette. Her long red hair fell over her lean thin figure — she looked very good in the gown she wore.

"You must be Ginger Grant and Mary Ann Summers," the Skipper bounded over. "Gilligan, get that stuff on board already," he instructed, as he shook both women's hands. Gilligan grunted as he managed to get all the stuff on the small boat. The girls followed him as two more passengers arrived.

"Thurston, this doesn't look like a cruise ship; I hope we're at least in first class," the woman spoke looking a bit disappointed. She wore a soft peach-colored outfit, including a large hat. Her husband looked very rich in his expensive hat and suit.

"How else would they treat a Howell, Lovey, dear?" he responded.

"Wow, Skipper, he really IS rich," Gilligan said coming back out. More luggage was thrust upon him and he grunted.

"Be careful with that, boy, or you'll get no tip," Thurston Howell instructed.

"Now see here, Howell!" the Skipper started, but was ignored as the rich couple climbed aboard.

"I guess I'm last, then," a young man said.

"Professor — glad you made it. Gilligan, get ready to sail!" The Skipper took the professor's bag and climbed aboard.

XXX

The seven hit the seas, and for a while everything was smooth. Gilligan kept the passengers happy with beverages and some cakes his mother had made for him. Then:

"GILLIGAN!"

Gilligan was met with a wave as he climbed up top. "Skipper, what's going on?" he yelled out. The Skipper threw him a raincoat in response.

"Were in trouble, that's what? Follow my orders, now!" The Skipper had to yell as well, the ocean's roar was very loud . . .

XXX

Somehow, Gilligan wasn't sure how, the Minnow beached. They were all alive. At first he was confused as he woke up to the Skippers yelling.

"Skipper, were in trouble aren't we?" he asked. The Skipper didn't reply.

The others soon awoke, and it took only a few minutes to see the heavy damage on the boat to see the trouble they were in. The radio revealed they were being searched for, but that didn't seem to calm Jonas Grumby.

XXX

"Skipper, this is far too dangerous, do you realize the chances of this raft even making it to the shipping lanes is very slim?" The Professor tried to talk them out of it, but the Skipper just waved him away.

"I'm in charge here, Professor. We'll send the coast guard to you when we land. Come on, Gilligan," Skipper stubbornly answered. Gilligan followed obediently as the Skipper finished the raft. The girls had sewn clothes together for a mast, and even made an SOS sign with socks.

They shouldn't have even bothered, Gilligan realized, as the hungry sharks forced them back.

XXX

Hours later, Willy Gilligan now sat in a tree. He looked down at the group, still filthy from his stupidity. The group was reunited again, but it didn't seem to make them any more cheerful. Gilligan watched and listened as the Skipper blamed him.

"You really think it was him, Professor?" he asked the smart man.

The Professor nodded. "I wish I could tell you where he is hiding, or what to do even more, Skipper," he said, slightly depressed.

"You shouldn't have yelled at him, Skipper. Gilligan didn't mean to trip the trap," Mary Ann spoke up. She liked the first mate.

"Thank you, Mary Poppins!" Ginger was rolling her eyes at her. Mary Ann glared back. "My name is Mary Ann, Ginger, and I think we should be looking for him, I'm grateful you both are alive — Who cares about a little dirt?" she answered.

"Not all of us grew up digging in it, farm-girl," Ginger cut in.

"I think we should focus on what to do next, ladies," The Skipper cut in, stopping the fight. "The point is, folks, despite Gilligan's blunder, we know we need protection, and fast."

"I vote Gilligan builds us a hut," Mr. Howell cut interrupted. He was still brushing off dirt from his and Lovey's expensive clothing. "This suit cost me a fortune — that boy is a disaster on legs," he went on.

His wife nodded, sulking. "See what happens when you travel with the second class Thurston? Honestly!"

"Calm down everyone, Skipper is right, we all need to pitch in and build us a home. We better go look for Gilligan, Skipper," the Professor said.

Gilligan was still sitting in his tree. He was making his first real entry in his new diary.

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**mom is amazene, she was rite about my adventar. were stuck on some isle not on any map. no luck off ran into sharks and they ated the raft we bilt. if that wasnt bad, i dont think im gonna liv much lunger. Prafesar bilt a trap in some cav. we gotted back to the ile and I tripped over it. were all real filthy diary, i hope the others for give me. **_

Gilligan had been so preoccupied with writing, he barely looked over in time to see everyone stand.

"We should split up and find him," Skipper said.

Gilligan gulped. He started to try and get down, but leaned too far over.

"Wait — I heard something!" Mary Ann stopped them as Gilligan screamed "HELP" and fell into the sand.

"It's Gilligan! He must have been listening to us," the Professor said, reaching him first. The Skipper carried him back to their fire where Gilligan soon awoke, and clutched his head.

"Ohhh, my head!" He winced as the Skipper helped him sit up. Gilligan looked at the group. "Ohhhh no, look if you all want to kill me, just get it over quick," he said with a little whimper. He shut his eyes and wait for his death.

"Gilligan, you're a walking disaster, but we'll let you live," Skipper answered. Gilligan opened his eyes to see everyone smiling at him. "Come on everyone, its getting late. We should get some sleep. Gilligan you get to sleep too — you need it the most," Skipper then told everyone.

Gilligan nodded but when everyone was asleep he opened his diary once more.

**_'Diary, I'm in BIG truble now, I hav no clu what skipper had planned. He's a great leader tho and only reason were alive. the others seem okay they havent killed me yet. prafeser is really smart. then thers the girls Mary Ann and Ginger and the Howells. I hav a feeling this is gonna be a long but fun adventar. _**

**_your friend _**

**_Gilligan_ **

Only then, did the young first mate fall fast asleep.

So this is the talel of the castways,  
They're here for a long, long time,  
They'll have to make the best of things,  
It's an uphill climb.

The first mate and the Skipper too,  
Will do their very best,  
To make the others comfortable,  
In the tropic island nest.

No phone, no lights no motor cars,  
Not a single luxury,  
Like Robinson Crusoe,  
As primative as can be.

So join us here each week my freinds,  
You're sure to get a smile,  
From seven stranded castways,  
Here on "Gilligan's Isle."


	2. Home Sweet Hut

**2-HOME SWEET HUT**

This had not been what he expected. Sand, palm trees and lots of salt water wasn't exactly the view you expected to wake up to. He squeezed his eyes shut and counted to ten and then opened them again. It was useless. He was NOT dreaming, the Minnow was damaged and he, with six others, were stranded on some island.

He took in a deep breath and looked around. Yesterday had proved no other humans, or anything really, was around. He even learned to climb a palm tree. Then he learned how to fall out of one.

It was breathtaking though. The air felt pure and clean, and the water was a beautiful blue. For a moment, five moments at the most, he relaxed. Willy Gilligan smiled; _It IS a fun adventure, _he thought.

Tropics, though, meant storms, Gilligan soon learned, and after a heavy rain ruined breakfast and everyone got soaked, Gilligan knew the Skipper would make order. He did, first by ordering him to somehow get everyone's clothes dried, while they wore the Howells clothing. Why the millionaires had brought so much stuff on a three-hour cruise was beyond him, however.

Gilligan was happy though. Everyone seemed to get along great, despite his clumsiness. In under the first hour of constructing a hut to live in, he had knocked the Professor off his ladder, landed the Skipper in a water tub, and spilled the Professor's waterproofing concoction all over Mr. Howell. But despite all his 'help,' the hut somehow was finished by nightfall. Gilligan, though, wasn't used to his hammock bed.

The other castaways weren't used to living this way either. By morning the big hut was a big mess, and by afternoon, so were everyone's new huts, thanks to him.

"I really am a walking disaster," he muttered to himself, more than once.

Another day passed, and finally four huts were standing firm. Willy Gilligan couldn't sleep though.

"Skipper! You asleep yet?" he called out. Skipper, who had been asleep, nearly fell out of his hammock.

"No Gilligan! You woke me up!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Skipper," Gilligan apologized and fell silent. He lasted only a minute before he woke Skipper up again.

"Skipper! What's going to happen to us?" he asked.

The Skipper let out a long, annoyed sigh. "Nothing, Gilligan. This hut will survive any storm. Now get to sleep, already!" he bellowed. He loved Gilligan, but the boy was already on his last nerve and usually he was a patient man.

"I'm not worried about the storm, Skipper," Gilligan continued, oblivious to the Skippers anger. "The Coast Guard has stopped looking for us, and the passengers seem to think were staying here, otherwise they wouldn't have built more huts. I'm really scared Skipper; I want to go home."

The Skipper's anger suddenly vanished as he listened to Gilligan ramble. He climbed out of his hammock and laid a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Gilligan, little buddy, I don't want to lie to you—" he began, and Gilligan whimpered.

"Lie to me, Skipper. I don't want to die."

"Gilligan, will you stop saying that? Look, I'm promise you, I'll get you home. Until then, I will protect you and the others. Now will you please sleep? I'm exhausted from you lending out all our tools," he went on, and Gilligan nodded.

"Sure Skipper. Thanks. I guess I was being silly — goodnight" he added, and pretended to go to sleep. He waited for a bit until the Skipper was snoring, then he snuck out quietly. Wrapping a blanket around himself, Gilligan sat in front of a tree holding his diary and a candle.

_**'Dear Diary, **_

_**I am so tired. it rained today, skipper says storm is cumin. dont mattar i gess. coest gard gav up search for us. skipper wanted just one hut but the howells fighted and then it was takin down. we alls gots our own hut now. I think were stuck here forever. Skipper dont baleive that but I do diary. **_

Gilligan leaned back, a bit depressed now. Another storm was still coming and he hoped the huts would survive. It didn't really matter though he decided. There was no rescue party coming for them. His parents and brother had probably given up hope by now as well. He got to his feet wearily, picked up his diary and hugged it. "I wonder what this island has in store for us now?" he murmured to it.


	3. Voodoo Something to Me

**3-VOODOO SOMETHING TO ME**

Islands can be very tricky.

For the young man in his white cap, wearing his brother's red shirt, the island was very tricky and mean. He was getting used to living in a hut now, it being almost a week since they were marooned. Willy Gilligan crept out of his hammock and out of the hut. He had it down to a science now so he wouldn't wake up the Skipper.

Outside, a small monkey was sitting on their bamboo table.

"Hey there, little guy! You sure caused trouble today," Gilligan greeted the primate. The monkey grinned, and quick as a flash of lighting, he ran to the first mate and took his diary from him.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back, you little thief!" Gilligan whispered loudly, getting annoyed. "Didn't you hear me tell you the trouble you caused? Taking my clothes? The Skipper was convinced you were me," he went on, but talking to the monkey was like talking to a two-year-old.

"Come on little pal, you don't want to hurt your new friend, Gilligan?" Gilligan asked the monkey as he jumped into a banana tree. The monkey blew a raspberry at him. Gilligan grabbed the tree to hoist himself up, and was met with a banana in his face. The monkey jumped from the tree, taking Gilligan's hat with him. "Hey, you rotten little thief! I'm not playing with you, anymore!" Gilligan was yelling now, forgetting about the other sleeping castaways.

"Gilligan? What in the world are you doing out there? When I get my hands on you..." Skipper bellowed, and Gilligan winced.

To his surprise, the monkey, now wearing his hat, threw Gilligan's diary over to him and bounded toward the Skipper, throwing himself on the Skipper's back as the angry captain stormed out of the hut.

"You again! You're not Gilligan, are you?" the Skipper asked, and grabbed the monkey's hairy arm. The monkey blew a raspberry at him, getting the Skipper wet with spit.

"Gilligan, where are you?" the Skipper bellowed again, dropping the monkey, who jumped up on the Skipper again, piggyback style.

Then the Skipper suddenly had an idea. "There you are, little buddy! Let's get you back, so we don't wake the others," Skipper said gently, patting his back.

"Skipper!" Gilligan, still standing by the tree, saw what was happening. The captain saw him, but decided to ignore him.

"Yes, little buddy, I am the Skipper! Now go to bed, will ya, Gilligan?" the Skipper said, opening the hut door. He looked back to make sure Gilligan was still watching, and then placed the monkey in his hammock.

"Good night, Gilligan," he told the monkey, and closed the hut door.

Gilligan picked up his diary, and went to the door, knocking a few times before the hut door opened. "That's not funny, Skipper," Gilligan said, and the Skipper smiled. He held up a finger and then went back inside. Coming back to the doorway, he tossed Gilligan a blanket.

"Here you go, boy, I've already got a roommate — sorry," Skipper said, and with a chuckle and a small wave, he closed the hut door on Gilligan.

"He isn't me, Skipper! There's no voodoo — like the professor said!"

"He's messing with you Gilligan. You can sleep in my hut, but I need sleep now." The Professor had come out, looking annoyed as well. Gilligan smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Professor. I have to get my candle first. The monkey tossed it somewhere," he lied quickly.

"Fine. Just do it quietly! The girls and the Howells are still asleep," he answered, and without another word, went back in his hut.

Gilligan sat at the table by the bananas, and opened his diary:

_**"Dear Diary, **_

_**this island is wierd. Skipper says its voodoo. I think its the island pleyeng tricks on us. I found a monkey today and its now sleep in my hamock. this island is driven me crzy. i better go to prafesar hut befor he gets mad. hop we get off soon. **_

_**Gilligan **_

Closing the little book, he grabbed his blanket quickly, and ran to the Professor's hut, sticking his tongue at the hut that belonged to him and the Skipper on the way.


	4. Goodnight, Sweet Skipper

**4-Goodnight, Sweet Skipper**

Loud noises can be very frightening. Rockets on the fourth of July, a clap of thunder, for the young man running in his sailor cap, it was his best friend's very loud voice.

"Gilligan, when I catch you..." Jonas Grumby, the Skipper, was in full rage. Gilligan tore through the jungle way too fast for his big buddy.

After a half-hour of the chase, the Skipper was out of breath. He stopped, took in a few breaths, and went back to the camp he and the other castaways had made.

Gilligan, who had scampered up a large tree, watched dejectedly.

"My diary is going to have a field day with this entry," he muttered to himself as his breathing and heartbeat steadied as well.

He sat there for an hour, according to his Mini-Moose wristwatch. Carefully, he tiptoed into camp and into his hut. Tired from all his running, his first thought was to just climb into bed and sleep. His diary, though, looked lonely in his hiding spot, so he went to get a candle. He got his stuff, but then a bug flew into the open window of the hut.

"Shh, bug! Don't get me in trouble!" he begged the small noisy thing. The bug was going to land on the Skipper though. Thinking fast, and rather stupidly, Gilligan grabbed a fly-swatter.

"GILLIGAN!!"

Gilligan thought Hawaii could hear Skipper yell as he tore through the jungle again, at a giant head start. Skipper, however, didn't take chase.

"It's not worth it... I can't kill him... I can't kill him..." he muttered to himself as he lay back down. After a minute, Gilligan realized Skipper wasn't chasing him and he stopped. He sat at a tree, opened his diary and lit the candle.

_**Dear Diary,  
Your luky ur my freind. Skipper was mad today. not that he isnt always mad at me but we almost got resceud. gess who screwed that up? I only try to help honest. i kiked out munkey from my bed but then skipper was sleep walking. aparntly Skipper could transferm the radio into a transmiter. I tryed to help. it worked when I banged on it but then it brok when I showed skipper what I dun. i dont now if ill live long diary. skipper swares he likes me but i doubt it. Sum lady namd Alic passed us by. everyone must hate me now. im gunna sneak in agian but this tim im gunna sleep. I dunt care if skipper gets stung — he disirves it.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	5. Wrongway Feldman

**5-Wrongway Feldman**

Up, up, and away!

Six people were standing out by the lagoon watching as a young, brave man sailed the skies. He was Right-Way Gilligan — Friend of the Great Blue Sky . . .

"Go, Gilligan!"

"We love you, Gilligan!"

"Great job, little buddy!"

"Bring back help! I need to check my stocks!"

"Good luck, dear boy!"

"Hang on Gilligan. You can do it!"

Gilligan smiled as his friends cheered him on. He waved back excitedly and then he was sopping wet.

"I crashed! Skipper! Skipper! Help me!" Gilligan screamed, his eyes still shut tight. He thrashed on the sand of the lagoon. The Skipper rolled his eyes, but gently shook the younger man.

"Gilligan, you're on the beach still — you were dreaming!" he said gently. Gilligan opened his eyes, and then sighed deeply.

"Oh! Sorry, Skipper!" Gilligan apologized after a few breaths. He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest in thought.

"I should have done it Skipper. I should have at least tried. It's my fault again. I should have tried!" Gilligan then began muttering, his voice very low. His eyes were blank as he stared into the lagoon.

"Gilligan, you can't expect to have flown all that way after a few lessons. It's better he left; we should have written a note, though. It's our fault, too," the Skipper sat by his friend, and put his arm around his shoulder.

"You don't have to make me feel better Skipper. I know I mess up a lot. I should have been brave for you all and it's my fault. I'll accept any punishment you have sir," Gilligan said. He was not about to be convinced otherwise, it seemed.

"Gilligan, it's not your fault. I don't want to hear you say it is, and that's an order," Skipper scolded. Gilligan saluted him half-heartedly.

"Yes sir, Skipper, I'm gonna miss Wrong-Way, he was nice to me," Gilligan said, and the Skipper nodded.

"At least we know he got there safely, little buddy. We'll get off someday. It's this island's fault, I think, why we're stuck here, anyway," Skipper said, and Gilligan smiled.

"Yeah, Skipper," he agreed.

"Come on, it's almost dinner time."

"I'll be there in a minute, I just want to be alone for a bit," Gilligan said. The Skipper patted his shoulder, but you could see in his eyes he was worried about his young friend.

"All right. Don't be too long, Gilligan."

When the Skipper was out of view, Gilligan pulled his diary out of his back pocket.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I dont now were he cam from but wrongway feldman was liven on the island. I found his plane colectin frut. Wrongway was too afraid to fly so he taut me. then he knocked me out and flyed away alone. looks like were stuck here still sinc wrongway couldnt tell where he even was. Oh Boy.**_

_**Gilligan**_

Gilligan walked up to the dinner table. Everyone was already seated.

"There he is. Come join us, Gilligan. I made a special dessert," Mary Ann greeted him, and Gilligan smiled. _If the island didn't want us to leave then let us never leave_, he thought. _After all, where else can I find six good friends like them?_


	6. President Gilligan

**6-President Gilligan**

_"Why aren't you two working?"_

_A young man, still with his messy brown hair, was looking sternly at two men, who were supposed to be working._

_"President Gilligan — We were just taking a break," one quickly spoke up._

_Gilligan glared at him. "Skipper, I am the leader now, and as such, I won't accept laziness. You and the Professor should be done. You've been here four hours now!" Gilligan scolded them._

_"But, Sir," the Professor tried to speak, and Gilligan glared at him. "Enough. I'm the one who found that water, and if you care for even a sip of it..." Gilligan started, but then he felt a drop on his head._

_"Oh, looks like rain," he said, and then sat up gasping._

He was drenched in water — His expensive clothing gone, and he was back in his brother's shirt and his own white hat.

"Gilligan — There you are!" the Skipper said, as Gilligan spit out water.

"Hi Skipper, I guess I dozed off. Like my tower?" Gilligan asked, his voice no longer powerful, but meek like himself.

"Yes Gilligan — I mean, Mr. President," Skipper answered. He was trying to be nice to his young friend. The tower looked scrawny, and was only a couple of feet tall. "You should make it stronger, though," he commented casually, and Gilligan scoffed.

"This tower is solid as a rock, Skipper," he said, and gave it a hard smack. The tower broke in half and landed on the Skipper, burying him.

"GILLIGAN!!! You idiot! When I catch you..." Skipper bellowed, but Gilligan had already darted off. He nearly knocked the Professor over in his haste.

"Sorry, Professor! Can't chat — got to save my neck!" Gilligan apologized quickly, never slowing his pace.

"Your neck?" the Professor started to ask, but the young first mate was already gone. "Oh." The scientist noted the Skipper struggling to remove the broken tower from his shoulders, and the Professor quickly ran to help him.

"Thanks, Professor," the Skipper grunted. "I can't believe he won the election — look at this mess!" He kicked the debris, scowling.

"Don't be too hard on him, Skipper. We weren't exactly willing to help the boy," the Professor said, and the Skipper sighed.

"I say we dump the whole president thing — everyone knows I should be in charge. After all, I am the Captain."

"On the sea maybe! This is dry land. I say I'm in charge! I'll bribe everyone!" Mr. Howell interrupted the Skipper, rushing down to where the Professor stood, by the lagoon shore.

"Now, see here, Howell. I'm still Captain!"

"Captain! Bah! I'm the one who knows how to make a good deal!"

"Bribery is not a good deal!"

"It is when you have the money!"

The Professor shook his head as the two argued. He was walking back toward camp when a voice stopped him.

"The Skipper still after me, Professor?"

"No, Gilligan. He and Mr. Howell are having a disagreement."

"Oh — at least their not fighting!"

"That's... Never mind. Gilligan, please, go collect some fruit for dinner," he asked.

"Yes, Sir," Gilligan answered. The Professor started to leave, but stopped when Gilligan sighed. "Professor, why is it that no one listens to me?" he asked, but rambled on before Professor could speak. "I know I wasn't supposed to win, but I did find the water, and I don't think anyone cares," Gilligan finished, with a dejected look.

The Professor folded his arms and took a breath. "Gilligan," he began, but the little buddy had already turned away. The Professor reached out to stop him, but Gilligan began to run. "Sorry, Professor! I shouldn't bother you with my stupid questions," he said.

The Professor gritted his teeth. Guilty of what Gilligan said, he turned and marched back to where the two men were still arguing. Putting two fingers in his mouth, he let out a shrill whistle.

"Both of you are very important men, and both of you are acting like children!" he yelled and both men stopped arguing to give the scientist stunned looks. "I know today we had an unusual winner in our election, but we shunned him like he was garbage. He just walked past me with the saddest look.." the Professor said, more softly now.

Both men looked ashamed.

"I guess... I treat him fairly, don't I?" the Skipper asked first, and the Professor raised a brow.

"You'd make a good millionaire; you drive the boy like a servant," Mr. Howell sneered, and then gave the captain a cocky look.

"Don't even think about it, Howell. Gilligan works for me," the Skipper said, and the Professor rolled his eyes.

"Enough!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Gilligan had picked a bunch of bananas. Putting them on the table, he sighed and pulled his diary out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment, and then took up the pencil he kept tucked inside it.

"Some days, Diary, I have a feeling you're my only friend here. You at least listen to me!" he said, and then sat down to write.

_**Dear Diary,**_

**__**

Its almost a munth since we got meroned. I think evryone thinks im sum kind of slave. we dug a well for water and mr howell kept trying to get me to hlp him. we held an elacshun to see who kuld run the iland, I won diary. no one card thow. I even fond watr in the pit we dug, I hopd it wuld mak them lik me but I gess Im just dumb luck Gilligan.

your freind

Gilligan

Gilligan looked around and sighed again. He suddenly felt very tired, and he went into his hut, and climbed in his hammock clutching his diary. "My only friend," he murmured, and then he was fast asleep.

XXX

It was two hours later that he heard music playing from the radio. The castaways were laughing joyously. Gilligan woke up and stumbled out of the hut.

"Gilligan, my hero!" Mary Ann first to see him, threw her arms around him as he got to the table.

"Gilligan, little buddy, take my seat," the Skipper acknowledged him. Gilligan sat down, but was very confused.

"Here, Gilligan my boy, have some delicious water," Mr. Howell handed him a glass. Gilligan took it, but then suddenly felt Ginger throw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Gilligan, you're so wonderful!" she cooed, and kissed his cheek.

"Wonderful? What's going on?" Gilligan asked, nearly choking on the cold water.

"Gilligan! Don't you know a party when you see one? Thurston, we should get the boy some glasses," Mrs. Howell whispered to her husband.

"A party? For what?"

"You, Mr. President. We treated you unfairly, Gilligan. This is our thanks for getting us this great water," the Professor spoke up.  
"I... don't know what to say!"

"Then don't say anything! Let's dance Gilligan; I always wanted to dance with someone important," Mary Ann said, and dragged Gilligan to an open space.

XXX

It was hours later when Gilligan crawled back out of the hut with his diary:

**_"Dear Diary,_**

**_I don't under stand them. A partie for me? it was really gud, but I think wer dun with this presidunt thing. I know I am, way to hard._**

**_Gilligan_**


	7. The Sound of Quacking

**7-THE SOUND OF QUACKING**

_**"Quack! Quack! Quack!"**_

Jonas Grumby, the Skipper of the destroyed Minnow, thought he was losing his mind.

"Gilligan..."

"Quack! I mean, Hi Skipper. I guess Emily isn't coming back," Gilligan, the Skipper's loyal first mate crawled out of a bush.

"No, little buddy, I guess not. Boy, when I think of the delicious..."

"Skipper..." Gilligan stopped, and stared at the Skipper, betrayed. "You really wanted to eat my friend, didn't you?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, Gilligan fixed his hat and began to march off.

"Now, wait a minute, little buddy. You can't tell me you're not tired of fish, fruit and coconuts!"

"Maybe, but I still wouldn't eat a sweet duck like Emily," Gilligan argued back. The two marched into their camp. Gilligan went into the hut they shared, but came back out with a fishing pole. "I'm going fishing. I can't be around traitors," he told the Skipper, and ran off. At the lagoon, Gilligan angrily cast his line. "Some friends! I hope Emily is safe," he muttered.

Something bit his line, but it wasn't a fish. It was a small duckling only a few weeks old.

"That's a... duck baby! Skipper! Look what I caught!" Gilligan lifted his new found friend from the water and raced back to his big buddy.

"What now, Gilligan?" Skipper asked, as Gilligan entered the hut, tearing in, not five minutes later. "Little buddy — where did he come from?" Skipper asked, and stroked the tiny birds head.

"The lagoon! I told you Emily was a girl! Too bad I killed it's baby brother or sister," Gilligan responded. He noticed the Skipper's look. "Ohh no, big buddy! I cared for Emily and now I'm gonna care for this little guy or girl," Gilligan decided.

"Gilligan, I order you to hand that bird to me!"

"No! We're on dry land, and its finder's keepers," Gilligan said, holding the duckling securely.

"What's going on?" Mary Ann asked, as she walked by.

"Gilligan's duck left us a present," the Skipper explained.

"Good, Gilligan keep that bird safe, it could save us!" The Professor, overhearing the conversation, hurried over.

"Professor, that could take weeks! I'm hungry now!" the Skipper complained.

"Not really weeks — I bet this little guy or gal followed Emily, and got separated from her when we captured her," the Professor said.

"Yeah, but duck meat still sounds better than fried fish, again," the Skipper argued.

"Duck meat? Is that...?" The Howells now joined the group.

"Everyone stop! Emily's baby is not to be dinner! He or she will be my pet!" Gilligan declared. Everyone turned toward him with a hungry look in their eyes.

"Back off — Please?" Gilligan cradled the bird.

"It's so cute — We can't eat it, Skipper," Mary Ann said, and she pet the bird's head with a smile.

"I agree with Mary Ann, Gilligan. You take care of it. None of us will harm it," the Professor agreed. He slung his arm casually around Mary Ann's shoulders and she put her head on his shoulder.

"What are you all looking at?" Ginger joined the group. "Wow! He, or she, is cute" she agreed.

"All right little buddy. You've got yourself a pet," Skipper patted Gilligan, and Gilligan grinned.

"Come on... whatever you are," Gilligan told it. "What do duck babies eat, Professor?"

"I'm not quite sure... Maybe berries?" he suggested.

XXX

The rest of the afternoon, the castaways, mainly Mary Ann and Gilligan, cared for the baby duckling. Gilligan smiled happily as he sat that night to write. "Baby Duck" wandered up beside him.

_**Dear Diary**_

_**I had and losted a pet. now I got a new one. baby duck is fun but I misses Emily. I sur hop he or she dont grow to qick or Skipper mite get hungre.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	8. Goodbye Island

**8-GOODBYE, ISLAND**

Willy Gilligan stood out of the way and watched as the Professor got the Skipper free from his chair.

"Thanks, Professor." The Skipper turned angrily toward his first mate. A few minutes ago Gilligan was being thanked, now he knew he was going to be yelled at.

"Gilligan, go collect fruit, or something, for dinner — just get out of my sight!" the Skipper yelled. Gilligan's shoulders slumped, but he obeyed. "I don't know what to do with him, Professor," the Skipper sighed.

"Now, Skipper, we all thought the glue would hold, It's not his fault this happened. We'll find a way off this island," the Professor said.

"Yeah, sure, Professor. I just miss seeing other people I guess. This place is so..."

"I know, I feel the same, too, sometimes."

Gilligan, who had only gone a few feet sighed. "Looks like I messed up again, Diary."

XXX

"Skipper, where is Gilligan? He is missing dinner," Mary Ann said.

The Skipper shrugged. "I'll go find him." He called out his name. "Gilligan!"

"Over here, Skipper," the young man answered.

"What in the world are you doing?" the Captain asked, staring at his first mate.

"Making a raft. I'm using the glue we have left! I'm going to get us rescued, Skipper!" Gilligan said proudly.

"Gilligan, what if you get lost? And if that glue wears off, your sunk," Skipper pointed out.

Gilligan shrugged. "I have to try — I thought for sure I finally did something right," Gilligan replied. He started to push the raft toward the water.

Skipper jumped on top and Gilligan slipped and fell to the ground.

"You're not doing something that reckless; that is an order!"

"All right Skipper; you mad, still?"

"No, Gilligan. I'm just tired of living here. But I wouldn't sacrifice my little buddy to the sea," Skipper said. He put his arm around Gilligan and the captain and his first mate proudly marched to dinner.

XXX

Gilligan snuck out later, as usual.

_**Dear Diary,  
havnt writen in a while, Mary Ann made pankakes few days ago and we fond sirup in a tree. reall tastie too. don't now how but it be came this glu when we heated it. prafesar went crzy and put his plat in the lagon. the stuff was watr pruf. we was gonna go home. stuff not long lasten tho. I stop the sail and minnow fell aprt i dunt think its evr gunna sale **_


	9. The Big Gold Strike

**9-THE BIG GOLD STRIKE**

It must have been the island. It changed them all — all but one person. Or was he still the same?

One by one, six people made their way into a campsite. They staggered and fell into chairs around a large bamboo table. Each was dirty, some dirtier, every inch of their body covered in grime.

"How does he do it? First President, then he finds water, now a gold mine and pearls. How does he do it, Professor?" the Skipper asked Roy Hinkley.

The Skipper had staggered in first, followed closely by the exhausted Professor. He had his head down but lifted it when the Skipper said his name.

"I don't know, Skipper. I have to admit, that gold sure felt good in my hands! When I thought of the lab I could have, all that knowledge — now sunk, like all our rescues!" the Professor answered. He shook his head in disgust.

"Forget your labs! That gold was mine to begin with!" Mr. Howell cut in, looking just as dirty and tired as his fellow castaways.

"Who knew gold could sink? All our dollar bills float," Mrs. Howell remarked.

"Gold is heavy, Mrs. Howell. I take it none of you found pearls to make us rich again?" Mary Ann asked.

"Looks like none of us are any richer," Professor said. Mary Ann put her arm around his shoulders, and sighed.

"Hey, least we all still have each other, guys!" Gilligan bounded in with his nice clean clothes, eating a banana.

"Yes, Gilligan. We're all poor together."

"Speak for yourself, Captain!"

The six castaways all stood up and went to their huts, ignoring Gilligan.

"Oh, well, least I've still got my pearls," Gilligan said.

XXX

Gilligan couldn't sleep. He snuck out as usual, but he couldn't seem to write anything down. He laid his head down to think, and fell asleep on the table.

_"Mom, please!"_

_"No, Willie. You already have plenty."_

_"I need more!"_

_"NO."_

_Willie Gilligan huffed at his mother and stormed out of the kitchen and outside. He held ten marbles in his hand. He looked at them and smiled with a sudden thought._

_An hour later, he walked back in with a small sack._

_"Hi, Mom! Look! I won marbles instead!" he said proudly. His mother closed the book she was reading and glanced up from the couch._

_"Oh, Willie, how could you?" she asked, her face showing her disappointment._

_"What, Mom? I went and got my own marbles instead, like you wanted."_

_"No, you were greedy, and selfishly won them from rookie players — kids you probably knew couldn't win," she answered, and Gilligan felt ashamed._..

XXX

The now-older Gilligan woke up. "I'm sorry!" he shouted. The Skipper woke up and raced outside.

"Gilligan, wake up!"

"I'm awake," Gilligan answered. He sighed and looked at the ground. "Skipper, today with all the gold, you know why I took none with me?" he asked. "It wasn't because of your order; I wanted someone to trust me," he quickly added.

The Skipper sighed, but took the bait. "Why?"

"Because when I was ten, I only had ten marbles and I was greedy. I took them by playing marbles with all sorts of younger kids who weren't good at the game. I vowed to my mom never to be greedy again," Gilligan answered, and then pulled out not one, but four pearls. "I didn't tell you guys about the others because I wanted them, but that's greed right? So here they're yours, big buddy," Gilligan said, and placed all of them in his friend's hand.

"Gilligan…" The Skipper didn't know what to say to his friend.

Gilligan shrugged. "Share them if you want; they're yours now." "Skipper, I'm kinda hungry, I'm going to go get a snack." Gilligan stood and left his friend still gaping and holding his new present.

XXX

Gilligan went to the lagoon and tossed a rock before opening his diary:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I feel good, I kept my prumise to mum. I founded a gold mine and the gold sunk our raft. castaways are gredy but Im not or ever will be agin.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	10. Waiting for Watubi

**WAITING FOR WATUBI**

The wind soon died, and Gilligan fell to the ground.

"Wow, what a wind! Did I do that?" he wondered aloud.

"What are you muttering about, Gilligan? Look at the mess you made," Skipper said, coming out of the hut. There was still a bandage on his head, but the Skipper was acting normally.

"I didn't do it. The wind did. Skipper, are you feeling all right?" Gilligan asked, a worried expression coming to his face.

"Of course Gilligan, I feel fine now. Will you clean this mess up?" the Skipper instructed him. His hand went to his forehead, casually, to scratch, and he found the bandage.

"How..." Skipper started to feel confused, but one look at Gilligan convinced him. "Gilligan, will you get back to work collecting coconuts?"

"I wasn't collecting coconuts. You ran into a tree, Skipper."

"Don't act innocent. You're the one who runs into trees. Now get to collecting! I got to find the Professor before you knock ME out with a coconut."

"But, Skipper..." Gilligan started, but one look from the Skipper made him scurry up a tree. The Skipper nodded and strolled off to the Professor's hut. Then the scientist walked in from the jungle.

"Gilligan, what are you doing?" he asked, as he dodged a coconut.

"Sorry, Professor. The Skipper was looking for you — he's acting strange," Gilligan answered, sliding down from the tree.

Just then, the Skipper came out of the Professor's hut. He smiled when he saw him with Gilligan.

"There you are, Professor; Gilligan, get back to collecting coconuts."

"Wait, Gilligan," Professor grabbed Gilligan before he could start to climb. "Skipper, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, Professor," Skipper said. Then he noticed that the Professor had the same look Gilligan had a few minutes ago.

"Skipper..." the Professor started, but stopped. He didn't believe in voodoo, or any other superstitious nonsense. He hadn't believed it when he was a child and, he certainly didn't believe now. "How is your head? Any headaches or pain? You took quite a hit, knocking your head into that tree," he said instead.

"I'm fine," the captain answered, "Wait, what tree?" he asked.

"I told you, Skipper — I wasn't gathering coconuts — you ran into the tree, trying to get away from..." Gilligan started and Professor clamped his mouth shut with his hand. "Gilligan, we don't want to start that up again: Your little trick and Skipper's second run in with the tree reconfigured his pattern of conscious recollection," the Professor whispered sternly.

"Yeah," he nodded, but then Gilligan looked at the Professor, confused. "HUH?" he asked, not getting it, and Professor sighed. "He's forgotten the whole business!"

"Oh, why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Gilligan asked, and Professor rolled his eyes and walked back to the Skipper, who was watching the two, confused.

"What is going on here? Have I been spending too much time with my little buddy, Professor?" the Skipper asked.

The Professor laughed, and so did Gilligan.

Gilligan wasn't sure why he was laughing, but he watched as the Professor led the Skipper to their hut.

"Skipper, go back to sleep, I think it's the island's heat wave that caused you to hallucinate which made you walk into the tree," the Professor said, and it seemed to work, because the Skipper nodded and closed his eyes. The Professor walked out and ran into Gilligan, knocking them both over. "Gilligan get back," he said sternly. He closed the door and turned to the young man. "He's asleep, Gilligan. Why don't you go fishing, or something, so we don't waken him?" he asked, and headed to his hut.

Gilligan nodded and hurried off before realizing he had no pole. He started back to the huts, but stopped himself when his diary slipped out of his pocket. He sat and wrote instead.

_**Dear Diary,  
I dunt no wat to beleve. skipper beleves in voodoo. he ran into trees. copycat. prafesar thinks he curd him self. I think this iland is hunted.  
Gilligan**_


	11. Angel On the Island

**11-ANGEL ON THE ISLAND**

Jonas Grumby glared at his little buddy, and only crew member, Gilligan. "Oh come on, Gilligan! I wasn't that bad..." he said, after a few minutes of silence. Gilligan sighed and avoiding his big buddy's gaze, started toying with knots on the tree, holding up their clothesline.

"Why are you so interested in my opinion? It was all for Ginger, anyway," Gilligan said, finally. He was desperate to avoid the subject, and Skipper's hat.

"I guess, but I still think I did a great job on stage," the Skipper went on. He began pacing, but then stopped. "Besides, it was your fault for making me forget my lines — you also had me out on stage almost naked," Skipper said, and Gilligan looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm just glad Mrs. Howell's voice came back. It was sure strange how quickly she lost and found it," Gilligan tried to change the subject. He was just glad Ginger was happy again.

"Yeah... Wait! _When_ did she lose her voice?" the Skipper asked puzzled.

"I went to the Howells hut to convince Mrs. Howell to be nice and let Ginger have what she loves most — center stage. She suddenly couldn't speak and Mr. Howell had me get Ginger. I heard her say bravo, though," Gilligan said.

The Skipper smiled fondly at his friend. "Gilligan, I think Mrs. Howell was faking, to be nice," he said calmly. He patted Gilligan's shoulder then. "Come on, little buddy, let's forget the acting business. The sea is our stage, anyway," Skipper said, and Gilligan nodded as they walked back to camp.

"You're not mad?"

"No little buddy, you were right. The play was for Ginger," Skipper answered, with a happy smile.

XXX

At camp, Ginger was debating whether to see Mrs. Howell.

"She was nice enough to give your part back, Ginger," Mary Ann said, after suggesting her roommate thank the rich woman.

"Why, Mary Ann, is the real question! She had Mr. Howell wrapped around her pinkie, then suddenly she loses her voice, yet she spoke loud and clear with her cheering," Ginger said, pacing the hut floor as Mary Ann watched from her bed.

"Maybe you should find out?" she suggested, and Ginger stopped pacing to grin at the younger girl.

"You're a genius, Mary Ann. I'll get the truth out of our rich castaways," she decided, and hurried out. Mary Ann followed her.

"Good luck," she encouraged the movie star, but bit her nail, slightly worried.

"Hi, Mary Ann," Gilligan called, as he and the Skipper walked up to her.

"Hi, boys," she greeted them, but then turned her gaze back toward the Howell's large hut.

"What's going on, Mary Ann? Something wrong with the Howells?" the Skipper asked, concerned, but the brunette shook her head.

"No, Ginger went to thank Mrs. Howell; least I hope she thanks her, she is suspicious of her sudden charity, and I don't exactly blame her," Mary Ann explained.

"I don't get it, Skipper. Mrs. Howell seemed really nice to me — she didn't even talk or argue when I asked her to give the part back to Ginger," Gilligan commented.

Mary Ann turned and gaped at the young man in shock. She then turned back and scowled at the hut. "I don't think "nice" is the right word, Gilligan," she said, and then turned back and gave Gilligan a sweet smile. She grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek before scampering back into her hut.

"What was that for?" Gilligan wondered, and Skipper only smiled at his naive friend.

XXX

Ginger hurried up to the large hut, but stopped to knock.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Howell called out.

"It's Ginger. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Ginger walked in and greeted Mr. Howell, then strolled to where Mrs. Howell was sitting at her table fixing her hair while looking at her small hand mirror.

"Mrs. Howell, I wanted to thank you for letting me have the lead..." she began, and Mrs. Howell smiled, and put down the mirror.

"The stage really isn't for me. I prefer to sit and be entertained," Mrs. Howell replied, and Ginger smiled softly. She turned to leave, but stopped at the door.

"You really should be in bed, Mrs. Howell. Gilligan told me you lost your voice," she said.

"Ha! A Howell sick in bed! My dear Ginger, Lovey is fine, I assure you." Mr. Howell spoke up. Ginger felt disappointed, but with her acting skills, it was hard to notice.

"You really should rest, though, Mrs. Howell. Bugs can't determine class," she tried again.

Mrs. Howell smiled, got up, and walked over to the young actress.

"My dear, I must be honest with you. Gilligan asked me to give up the part to make you happy — such a sweet boy!" explained.

"He... did?" Ginger asked stunned at the news. It occurred to her then that Mrs. Howell didn't do it for her. She smiled sweetly at the woman, though.

"Well, thank you, Mrs. Howell. It did mean a lot to me. I'm lucky to have good friends," she said, and with a wave, she left. Outside, though, she stuck her tongue at the hut.

"What an actress!" she muttered, walking back to her hut.

XXX

"Hey, find anything out?" Mary Ann asked when she opened the door.

Ginger sat on her bed with a sigh. "Yeah, if it weren't for Gilligan, I'd still be crying," she said. Mary Ann smiled and went over to her friend. She sat next to her and pulled her into a short, sweet, hug.

"At least she changed her mind. You were wonderful on stage!" she whispered, and Ginger grinned and stood up, breaking the hug.

"I was, wasn't I?" she said proudly. "I told Mrs. Howell I'm lucky to have such good friends, and I do mean that," Ginger then said.

"We are a tight little bunch, huh?" Mary Ann added, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah," Ginger agreed, crossing to the window. "I'll be back, I've got to get a snack," she added.

Mary Ann nodded, knowing it wasn't a red banana she saw.

XXX

Ginger followed Gilligan to the lagoon. He was about to open his diary when she surprised him. Gilligan fell off the rock he was sitting on, and luckily covered his precious book.

"Ginger, you scared me," he said, as she helped him up.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, and then, suddenly, she rubbed her hands through his messy dark hair. "You wonderful man, you," she kept going, and then, without warning, kissed Gilligan's lips. He fell back to the sand as she stopped. "See ya, later," she waved, and hurried off without another word. Gilligan picked up his book and shook his head, confused as usual.

_**"Dear Diary,  
This iland must hold sum magec power. Ginger kissd me just now. she didnt say why tho. she is hapy agin tho im glad i wish she giv beter presints tho. Mr howell dirictid this play fer her, Skipper needs acten lessens. Mrs Howell wantid to play lead but she losted her voice. it cam bak tho. this iland sur is crzy.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	12. Birds Gotta Fly, Fish Gotta Talk

"_**When it seems the magic slipped away...We find it all again on Christmas Day..."**__**Believe, from **__**The Polar Express**_**,**_** music by Alan Silvestri**_.

**12-Birds Gotta Fly, Fish Gotta Talk**

For many people all over the world, Christmas is a wonderful time of year. It means getting the newest toy in the toy store, or a brand-new jewel to show off, or some new sporting equipment. Christmas, though, is more than just the new things under a great big tree covered with lights and ornaments, and way more than two weeks off from school. It means spending the day with people you care for — Your parents who raised you from birth, siblings, those crazy aunts and uncles and grandparents with a million stories, even six people you got to know on a little isle somewhere in the Pacific.

Willy Gilligan was amazed. The castaways had decided to keep up their spirits by decorating a bamboo tree with seashells and seaweed. Small coconuts were their pretty ball ornaments.

They all laughed gaily as they wished for stuff to be put under their Christmas tree. The Skipper wanted a thick, juicy steak, and Ginger wanted Cary Grant. "I wish we could be rescued," he said, and wished it with all his heart...

XXX

The bamboo Christmas tree looked dull and dreary now, though, as darkness settled in.

The seven castaways watched as Santa's sleigh disappeared into the night sky, and Gilligan suddenly had an idea. He disappeared into the supply hut and came back with a tray and seven glasses. The others turned as he cleared his throat.

"Merry Christmas, everyone. Santa is right, we should be thankful we have only been here a couple of months and were able to get along so well, I know I'm grateful to have met you all," he said.

The castaways smiled and each of them took a glass.

"Merry Christmas, Gilligan," they all chorused.

"I guess we should get to bed, then," the Professor said, as the silence drifted in.

"Or we could open presents?" Gilligan suggested.

"What presents, Gilligan?" Mary Ann asked.

Gilligan smiled and darted off to his hut. He came back holding his sea bag.

"These presents, Mary Ann. I wrapped them in seaweed, it was the best thing I could find," Gilligan said, and took out six seaweed-wrapped items and handed them out.

"Oh, wow, Gilligan — you didn't have to—" Skipper started, and Gilligan shrugged.

"It's Christmas, big buddy. A day to give. Open them... please," Gilligan said, and looking at each other, the castaways tore off the seaweed to find wooden plaques.

_"World's smartest man, a real brain," _the Professor read his plaque out loud, the first to speak.

Gilligan nodded. "Yeah, I hope I spelled everything right."

_"The best baker in the world," _Oh, Gilligan, you're so sweet," Mary Ann spoke up next, tears falling from her eyes at the simple but beautiful gift.

_"Prettiest and greatest actress, you'll make it to Broadway." _Thanks, Gilligan," said Ginger, smiling._  
"To the richest man in dollars, cents, and warmth," spelled out Mr. Howell's gift._

_"A rich woman, with a rich heart," _read Mrs. Howell's

"The best big buddy ever!" the Skipper read his plaque last. "Gilligan, you didn't have to do this," Skipper said, and Gilligan shook his head.

"I wanted to, Skipper," Gilligan insisted again, and all the castaways smiled.

"Thank you, Gilligan. I will hang this up straight away," the Professor said. He went over to Gilligan and held out his hand. Gilligan looked at it at first, but then smiled and shook it.

"Your welcome, Professor," he said, as the two girls went over and hugged him from both sides.

"Come on Ginger, let's hang up our signs, too," Mary Ann said, and they darted off. The Howells went to their hut as well after thanking Gilligan.

The Skipper strolled into the hut he shared with his first mate, and Gilligan followed.

"Skipper, did you like your present?" he asked.

"Yes, Gilligan. Now you should get some sleep — big day tomorrow," Skipper answered. He had his back to Gilligan and was grabbing stuff from his sea chest. He tossed it in his sailor bag, and hurried out. Gilligan shrugged but climbed into his hammock:

_**Dear Diary,  
Its crismas eve and wer still stuk here. I wish we wer off. anuthor iland was recud. they ben there elevun years, diary, I hop we arent that long. I mad castaways placks I hop they liked it, they huried off quicky, I hop I get presints from Santa. He cam to the iland today. says we should be greatful were here I agrees, we gots water, food and wer not in the water, plus were freinds. Im glad there my freinds.  
Gilligan**_

Christmas morning, Gilligan strolled to breakfast to find a seaweed wrapped package at his place at the table. The others smiled as he opened it.

"World's greatest little buddy, and friend," he read the wooden plaque. "Thanks, Skipper!"

"You're very welcome, Gilligan. Merry Christmas, little buddy!"


	13. Three Million Dollars, More or Less

**THREE MILLION DOLLARS, MORE OR LESS**

It's amazing what you learn when your stuck on an island. Gold doesn't float, so don't be greedy. If you are going to pick a President, be prepared to listen to the underdog. Don't gamble — you'll just lose.

"Is he all right, Skipper?" Gilligan asked, staring at the still-unconscious millionaire.

"He's fine, little buddy," Skipper answered, getting up to get a bucket of water. "Keep an eye on him, Gilligan." In a few moments, the Skipper returned, and dumped the water from the bucket on Mr. Howell.

"Lovey! Lovey, I'm drowning! I'm too rich to die!" Mr. Howell shouted, as he sat up and spit out the water.

"You're not drowning; you fainted, and I revived you," the Skipper said.

Mr. Howell glared at him. "Well, I can see my company is not wanted! I am never playing with you people again!" he added, and stormed off to his hut.

"Good! Now, Gilligan, I hope you learned a lesson about gambling."

"Yeah, Don't buy oil wells — they're useless."

"Very funny! I'm serious, little buddy," Skipper scolded.

"But, Skipper, if I hadn't brought the oil well, I could have bought you those ships. I had a dozen planned out just for you cause your my best big buddy."

"That's nice... A dozen?" Skipper's mouth dropped. "Oh, what am I saying, Gilligan? Gambling is foolish, and you are not to do it. That's an order."

"Okay, Skipper. It sure was nice being rich; I was almost able to give my friends and family something besides a big mess," Gilligan said, somewhat sadly.

"You don't have to buy us stuff; you already gave us those wonderful plaques, Gilligan," Mary Ann said.

"That was just wood I carved words into. I wanted to get you a bigger farm with so many animals..." Gilligan answered, and then he turned to Ginger. "I was going to buy you your own stage and movie theater," he told her, then he looked at the Professor. "I wanted to buy you the biggest lab I could find."

"That sounds wonderful, Gilligan, but we really are happy with just those plaques, because you didn't need a penny to make them — just your hands," the Professor answered.

"Thanks, Professor, but I still wanted to buy the stuff, you've all been nice to me even though all I do is break things and make messes. I'm going to go fishing — about all I can do, now," Gilligan said, and sadly he walked off to his hut.

"Oh, that Mr. Howell! He shouldn't have messed with Gilligan like that!" Ginger fumed.

"We weren't much help Ginger. I have to admit, I was hoping Gilligan bought me something big," Mary Ann confessed.

Mrs. Howell stood by the window and turned to her husband, who sat on his bed, shivering slightly.

"Thurston, we should give the boy some money; after all, he did win some of it," she said, and Mr. Howell gasped.

"Lovey! You been living here too long! A Howell give money away? Bah!"

"Thurston!" Mrs. Howell answered, shocked, and Mr. Howell's shoulders slumped.

"Fine, I'll give him a few hundred," he said, and took some bills from his wallet. After changing into dry clothes, he went out to the central area between the huts.

"Captain, where is Gilligan?" he asked, as he walked over to the four people, still seated at the table.

"He went fishing," the Skipper said, before realizing who he was talking to. "Hold it Howell, you're not cheating my little buddy out of any more money!" he said angrily.

"Temper, temper, dear captain; I have to find Gilligan," Mr. Howell answered, and raced off to the lagoon. The four castaways followed him.

"Hi, Mr. Howell. I'm not allowed to gamble anymore," Gilligan said, greeting the rich man.

Mr. Howell shook his head, and biting back a sob, handed Gilligan five hundred dollars.

"Take this, and we'll call it even, dear boy. Make sure you tell Mrs. Howell I did this," he added.

"Hold it, Howell! What are you up to?" Skipper demanded, taking the money and handing it back to the multi-millionaire.

"I'm not up to anything, captain. Lovey heard you scoundrels, and now I have to pay!" he said and the Skipper laughed.

"Fine, then," he said, taking back the money. "Here Gilligan — now don't you dare gamble that," he warned, and Gilligan nodded.

"I won't, Skipper. I'm donating it instead," he answered, and took four of the bills and gave one to each of the girls, the Professor, and then to his big buddy. "Maybe it will buy you a sailboat you can steer," he said with a grin, and the Skipper laughed — patting his buddy's back.

"You're too much, Gilligan!"

Gilligan smiled as they left. He looked at the last of his money proudly, stuffed it in his pocket, put down his fishing pole, and took out his diary.

_**Dear Diary,  
I was almust a milinare, I thnk it mad Mr Howell mad. he soled me a oil well but it stuck oil, I was riches agin. Skipper lost in in pool, Mr Howell is real gud. oil well was a fake though. Mr Howell gave me fiv hunderd dollers tho gess hes not so bad aftr all.  
Gilligan**_


	14. Water, Water Everywhere

**WATER, WATER EVERYWHERE**

"Quack, Quack!"

"Ribbit, Ribbit!"

Willy Gilligan walked from his hut carrying his new pal, a small green frog. Gretchen, his old duck Emily's daughter, followed.

"Hi, Skipper! I'm taking Herman and Gretchen for a swim," he told his big buddy who was seated at the table.

"Gilligan..." the Skipper wanted to get rid of his little buddy's pets, but then Gilligan would argue that they were his friends, and both would storm off again. It was now three nights since Gilligan had found Herman, and the Skipper wasn't sleeping much, but he was keeping quiet — for now.

"Yeah, big buddy! Want to join us?"

"No, Gilligan, I think I'm going to take a nap," Skipper said, and let out a great big yawn.

"We just got up a couple hours ago; are you sick, Skipper?" Gilligan asked, and Herman croaked.

"No Gilligan, I am sick of your friends keeping me up with their noises. I know you like your animals, little buddy, but they are driving me crazy," Skipper said. He put his head down to avoid Gilligan's sad look, and quickly disappeared into their hut.

"Wow, you two gotta be more quiet," Gilligan scolded the animals, but they just quacked and croaked loudly. "That's not helping Herman! You're no angel either, Gretchen," Gilligan told them and sighed. He hated making any of his friends unhappy, but he had no idea what to do.

"I could let you two go in the lagoon, if you promise to return," he told them. Just then, Herman wiggled free from Gilligan's grip and hopped off. Gretchen followed, and it took Gilligan a few minutes to catch them. "So much for that idea! I like you both! I know — I'll ask the Professor; he always knows what to do," Gilligan decided, and carried both animals to the scientist's hut.

The Professor shook his head, not sure what to tell his friend. "I suppose you could build them their own home. They both love the water, why not build a trough?" he suggested.

"Where do I keep it though? The Skipper doesn't want them in the hut but I can't just let them go, I like Herman and Gretchen," Gilligan said.

"You go work on the trough. I'll try and figure out a place for our small friends."

"Thanks, Professor. I'm glad you got shipwrecked with us," Gilligan said, and Professor smiled.

"Your welcome, Gilligan," he said, and Gilligan darted off, happy, as always. "I think that was a compliment — that man is sure one of a kind," Professor muttered, when Gilligan was out of earshot. A man of his word though, he started thinking about the animal's new home.

XXX

The Skipper crawled out of his bed a good two hours later, feeling more energized. "GILLIGAN!" he called out, but after a few seconds, when his little buddy didn't answer, he went out to search for the young man. He found him by the lagoon, building the trough.

"What are you doing now Gilligan?"

"Hi. Skipper! I'm building a new home for Herman and Gretchen and giving you back your silence," he said, and the Skipper smiled.

"Thank you, Gilligan. I know you mean well, but your pets are just so noisy..." he tried to explain.

Gilligan just grinned at his friend.

"I know, Skipper. Now I solve both problems! I can keep my friends, and you can get a good night's sleep, big buddy!" "There, all done," Gilligan strung the last piece of bamboo pole in place. It really did look like a trough... the kind you would find on a farm.

"Good work, Gilligan; now we need to line it so there aren't any leaks — your friends do like to swim, you know."

XXX

Another hour passed, and the two carried the trough into camp.

"There you are, Gilligan! The girls and I put this small shade up for your friends," the Professor greeted them, and led them to the frog and duck's new home. He had put four three foot high bamboo poles into the ground. Stretched across them were palm branches.

"Wow, Professor! Thanks, girls!" Gilligan said happily. The girls smiled as he and the Skipper put the new trough under the small hut. Gilligan and the girls got buckets and filled it with water. Herman and Gretchen jumped in immediately and started to swim.

"They like it, Skipper!" Gilligan said happily.

XXX

That night, Skipper snored peacefully as Gilligan climbed out of his hammock and exited his hut. The animals still looked peaceful in their new home.

_**Dear Diary,  
I gots a new pet. Herman the froggie. Gretchen liks him I thnk. I bilted them a tub outsid, they lik it. I wondar if my mum will lik them. hop I can show her suun.  
Gilligan**_


	15. So Sorry, My Island Now

**SO SORRY, MY ISLAND NOW**  
The three men watched as the small submarine went around in circles.. Gilligan felt pleased as he showed the others he also stole the guy's glasses.  
"Maybe we should get him, Skipper?" Professor suggested, when suddenly the sub slowed and went straight, straight out toward the open sea.

"How did he do that, Skipper?" Gilligan asked, stunned. He took off the soldier's thick glasses, and watched their second visitor vanish. Dejected, he threw the glasses down, and once the submarine was completely gone from view, he plopped onto the sand. "I'm sorry, Skipper! For once I thought I did something right! I took his gun, the keys and his glasses, and he still got away," Gilligan muttered, feeling badly.

Skipper smiled at the Professor, and knelt next to his friend. Together, the two men hoisted Gilligan up.

"Hey!" Gilligan objected, but it was no use. He folded his arms and pouted.

"It wasn't your fault he got away — he probably carried extra glasses in the sub, in case he broke a pair," the Professor said.

Gilligan nodded, but still had his arms folded. "Still, I thought we were finally going to leave... I know I could have sailed that tub, Skipper. I'm sorry," Gilligan apologized  
again.

"Gilligan, if it weren't for you, the others would still be in those cages. You're a hero, little buddy," the Skipper said, proudly. He put his arm around Gilligan and the three walked back to camp. "Now, I want you to stop apologizing, and that's an order," he added sternly, as they walked, and Gilligan saluted him.

XXX  
At camp, Mary Ann finished setting the table for dinner. She was placing her pie and placed it in the middle of the table just as the men showed up.

"By the looks on your faces, I'm guessing were here another night," she greeted them. She then smiled fondly at Gilligan. "Don't look so glum! I made this pie for you, Gilligan, you're our hero!" Mary Ann told him, and then rushed over to hug him. Gilligan grabbed his hat to keep it from falling as Mary Ann grabbed him tightly.

"Mary Ann — please!" he said, and tried to get away. "Skipper, help!" he yelled, as Mary Ann chased him.

"Ginger, help me get him! I want to thank him for rescuing us from that horrible Japanese soldier," Mary Ann yelled to her roommate as she came out of their hut.

Gilligan was captured and smothered with kisses, which he tried to wipe off.

"Yuck!" he exclaimed, and Mary Ann giggled.

"Okay, Gilligan, come on — eat up before the pie gets too cold," she said, and gently took his hand and led him to a seat. She then sat and spoon-fed him the pie, giggling while she worked. "You're so cute," she murmured, and Gilligan blushed, but ate every bite of the pie.

XXX

That night, he sat out in the chair and stared at his book for a moment beffore starting to write._**  
Dear Diary,  
we gotted a new visator, our second on sinc the ship reck. he was a japenes solder from the war Skipper says. he toled me it happens a lot, somun gets lefted and dont now the war is over. He captared evryone but me and Skipper and put them in a cag. I gotted his keys when he fell sleep and freed them all.  
Mary Ann and ginger went nutty. kep kissen me, yuk! but Mary Ann did giv me a pie gess gurls arent so bad if they dont kiss me enymore. hope japan guy sended us help. I miss mum and dad. even Mark a little.  
Gilligan**_


	16. Plant you Now Dig You Later

**PLANT YOU NOW; DIG YOU LATER**

"Cannonballs! Of all the dumb things to find!" Skipper muttered, as Mr. Howell threw his small tantrum.

"I dunno, Skipper - maybe we could play with them?" Gilligan piped up as he picked up one that had rolled away.

"Just how do we play with them, Gilligan? Make a cannon and fire them out to sea?" Skipper asked, surprised, still, at the dumb things his first mate said.

"No, Skipper. I mean we could maybe bowl with them? We could clear some space in the sand to use as a lane, and have gourds as pins. It would be fun," Gilligan continued, and the Skipper's eyes lit up.

"Say, that's a great idea, little buddy! We should set it up quietly and surprise everyone! It will be a real treat, since we're still stuck here," Skipper whispered. He grabbed Gilligan's elbow and led him away.

XXX

No one took notice of their absence until dinnertime, when the two strolled up to the table.

"Where have you two been?" Mary Ann greeted them, the concern showing on her pretty face.

"We..." Gilligan began and Skipper elbowed him.

"We were working on a project," the Skipper finished, and the two sat down, not divulging what their project was.

XXX

After dinner, the castaways were still intrigued by the men's project.

"Come on, Skipper! Don't toy with us! After all that treasure chest business, I can't stand this game," Mary Ann said.

"Yes. Come on, Gilligan. What is it, my boy?" Mr. Howell piped up, and the two men grinned at each other. Instead of answering, Skipper beckoned for the six to follow him.

"I won't take credit now, this was all Gilligan's idea," he said, as they went through the jungle to a clearing where they had set up the game.

"Wow! Is that..?" the Professor started to ask, and Gilligan nodded.

"Uh huh! What better use for these balls then for bowling?" Gilligan said proudly. He was happy they all seem to like his idea. For once he wasn't a dummy.

The Professor and the girls got bored with the game quickly, but Mr. Howell, always in mood for a game, played on with his wife and the Skipper. He was only playing to win of course.

"What a marvelous game! I must say, it was rather sporting of you and the others not to keep the money, Captain," he remarked in the second frame.

The Skipper shrugged. "We couldn't, Mr. Howell --- We all thought there was treasure in that chest," he answered.

"I still say it was sporting; stupid, but sporting," the millionaire replied. He didn't understand the people he shared the island with, except his wife of course. They were all too nice. He took his turn and knocked six pins. "Well as I say, a family that bowls together splits," he chuckled, amused at his pun.

Gilligan set up the pins as he took his spare. "See Skipper, I have good ideas too! When can I bowl?" he asked as Skipper got up.

"All right, little buddy, you can take my turn," Skipper answered, and Gilligan jumped off his post barely missing the pins.

"Don't cheat, boy," Mr. Howell scolded as Gilligan raced up.

"Sorry, Mr. Howell. Ready, big buddy?"

"Go."

Gilligan tossed and all the pins fell.

"Hey! Look! My first island strike!" he said, proudly.

XXX

The game finished, and Gilligan was named the winner.

"Good job, but I shall reclaim my victory tomorrow, come, Lovey," Mr. Howell congratulated him as he left with his wife.

"Yes, good job, little buddy. Clean up will you? I'm going to the hut." The Skipper patted his friend's back, and left as well.

Gilligan nodded, and a few minutes later, small bowling lane was cleared. Then taking his diary that had been hidden under a bush nearby, he sat down to write:

_**Dear Diary,  
I discuvared a pirate chest yesterday. we tride to open it but it was no use, I wunder if piretes were her onc. Skipper put in a tree and it finlly smashed open after mr Howell brught it frum us, prafesar had said it bulonged to evryune sinc we shard every theng. it was fulled of canon balls, I gots a grate idee to use them as bowen balls and I even won our first gam. hop  
prafesar make me a trofy for it.  
your pal  
Gilligan**_


	17. Little Island, Big Gun

**LITTLE ISLAND, BIG GUN**

"Do you think they'll accept this when we get rescued Skipper?" Gilligan asked as he tore off a part of his long million dollar bill. "I could give so much of it to my mom and dad. I sure do miss them! I bet they're wishing I was there, Skipper," Gilligan went on before he could speak.

The Skipper opened his mouth but he couldn't find anything to say. He admired Gilligan for his belief, wishing slightly he could believe. It was now well into the New Year --- a good few months since they had landed.

"Yes Gilligan, though I don't think any banks or stores will accept this, one million dollar bills haven't been made yet," he said finally.

Gilligan grinned. "Maybe I'll be famous for inventing it, then," he said, somewhat excitedly.

"Gilligan…" Skipper started, but his first mate wasn't really paying attention to him.

"I sure am glad that man is gone, Skipper. I hope he gets put in jail for a long time! I can't wait to tell mom how I met a bank robber, and that Japanese soldier, and I most certainly can't forget Wrong-way," Gilligan said. "Maybe tomorrow, Mom'll be hugging me…" Gilligan kept rambling.

"Gilligan, this is all nonsense, we've been here three months now. There's no way that by tomorrow we'll be back home and your parents..." Skipper yelled, getting annoyed.

Gilligan dropped his bill on the table, and shut his mouth as well.

"I know... they probably think I'm dead. Thanks for reminding me, big buddy," he said, softly.

"Gilligan, I'm..." The Skipper started to apologize, but Gilligan just picked up his million dollar bill and ran outside, angrily. He ran all the way to the lagoon, trying to keep himself from crying all the way. He picked up the biggest rocks he could find, and threw them as hard as he could into the water.

"That's not the way to skip them," the Professor said as he walked by, hearing the splashes. Gilligan just threw in one after the other, avoiding eye contact with the scientist.

"Coast Guard picked up our latest visitor. He's going to jail," he said casually after a few minutes.

"Gilligan…" the Professor said, noticing the tone in the younger man's voice.

It was quickly replaced wit Gilligan's usual happy one.

"I glued his money together. I'm a rich man, Professor, I'm going to use it to buy my mom a really big house --- when I see her again," he said, turning around to grin at his friend. He held up the money, trying to make himself look normal.

"Very clever, Gilligan. I'm sure it will make your mother happy," the Professor answered, bidding him goodbye and hurrying away, running into the Skipper, halfway to camp. "Oh, good… just the man I wanted to see. Skipper, I think Gilligan is very homesick," he whispered, and the Skipper nodded. The two snuck back to the lagoon, but by then, Gilligan was sitting, making sand castles, looking relaxed and peaceful. He had a smile on his face.

"He looks all right now Professor, I kind of lost my temper with him and his dumb million dollar bill, I'll apologize later," he whispered, and the two left without making a sound.

As soon as the Professor had left, Gilligan pulled out his diary from his pocket.

_**Dear diary,  
a new visiter arived. he pretendid he was a docter but i fond from the radeo he was a bank rober. I don't how much longer well be her diary, I miss mum and dad a lot. Skipper and I kind of gut in a fite just now. I was maken this really long millun duller bill frm all the money mr farells boat distroyed. wer still stuk her diary, makes me kind of sad. I hop our next visater is nic like wrong way and takes us hom.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	18. X Marks The Spot

**X MARKS THE SPOT**

"What's Mr. Howell doing, Gilligan?"

Jonas Grumby, Skipper of the destroyed Minnow, saw one of his passengers, the wealthy Thurston Howell, III rush into the lagoon. He quickly ran over to his first mate, and little buddy, Gilligan.

"He's getting his will back. Guess he's changed his mind," turning away as the wealthy man snatched up the bottle and hugged it victoriously. Gilligan then walked back to camp slowly, his hands stuffed in his pockets, heavy thoughts clouding his mind.

"Gilligan!" Skipper bellowed suddenly, and he jerked to a stop.

"What did I do now?" he shrieked, but the Skipper only laughed.

"Sorry little buddy; you looked lost in your thoughts," the Skipper apologized, patting his friends back.

"I was, Skipper. I'm… I'm…" Gilligan couldn't choke out the words. He just couldn't describe the rush through the trees, out of the lagoon, and nearly drowning in the open ocean. Gilligan shivered at the thought. He didn't how he finally got out, but he did. He jumped out of his rocket prison and watched the missile go far out, hopefully never to be seen again. It had been a long way back, but he managed that as well.

"Gilligan, are you all right? You look really pale," Skipper asked, worried as his friend touched his forehead, shaking his head vigorously to wipe out the memory.

"Yeah, Skipper. I'm just really tired," he said, after a few minutes. To his surprise, Skipper leaned down and lifted him up.

"Lay your head on my shoulder, little buddy. We almost lost you today! You shouldn't even be walking around," the Skipper said, cursing himself for not seeing that his young friend was taken care of better.

"Okay Skipper. You know, I didn't think I'd ever see you again, I'm glad I made it! You're my best…" Gilligan's voice drifted off and was replaced by a small, soft snore as he fell fast asleep.

Skipper kept quiet as he easily carried Gilligan to camp. The girls and the Professor were sitting at the bamboo table and all looked concerned seeing the Skipper carrying Gilligan.

"Skipper, is he all right?" the Professor asked first, and the Skipper nodded. He pulled open the hut door and laid Gilligan in his hammock.

"He's out of it, Professor, I think that wild ride really shook him up, I should have gone after him. I'm such an idiot, I promised him when we got here I'd protect him," Skipper said bitterly, and he threw his hat on the floor. He then sat down and put his chin in his hands.

"Oh, Skipper - don't blame yourself! You obviously taught him well! Gilligan managed to get out and swim back, after all. He's a fighter," Mary Ann said, gently. She picked up the captain's hat and placed it next to him.

"I guess. It doesn't make me feel any better, though. No matter how mad he makes me I would never want…" Skipper said and trailed off, not even wanting to say those awful words.

"We know Skipper, we all would have missed him, but he is safe and sound," Ginger said, but the Skipper refused to be cheered up.

"Thanks girls, I'm going to catch some fish, Gilligan can have the biggest one I find. He deserves that much, at least," the Skipper said, and he walked off.

"I'll help, Skipper," the Professor joined him, understanding how the man felt, and feeling a bit guilty for making Gilligan do such a dangerous task.

"Good idea. I'll make Gilligan his favorite pie – no, I'll make him three! Come on, Ginger," Mary Ann waved them off and all four disappeared.

"Looks like you did it again, Gilligan! I never meant to scare them," Gilligan muttered to himself as he listened to his friends leave. He had been awake since he hit his hammock. Gilligan got up to retrieve his diary, he was still so tired!

_**"Dear Diary,**_

_**I think I almust dyed to day, a misle landed on the iland and I broked a miror, I gess I got mor bad luk. I had to diserm it and I got sweeped to sea. I dunno how but im aliv diary, I think I scarred the others. I reken their gunna throws me a partie.**_

_**Gilligan.**_

Gilligan closed his book and then his eyes. It felt like not a minute later he was being shaken awake

"AHHH! Skipper!" he yelled, and crashed both the Skipper and himself to the floor.

"Gilligan, calm down, it's me, I came to get you for dinner. I think you're going to love it, little buddy," Skipper said calmly. He had decided that no matter what, he wouldn't yell tonight.

Gilligan smiled at his friends as Skipper - at his insistence - carried him to the table. The table was packed with food.

"You take as much as you want, first, Gilligan. We insist," Mary Ann told him.

Gilligan felt as though he hadn't eaten so much, ever.


	19. Gilligan Meets Jungle Boy

**GILLIGAN MEETS JUNGLE BOY**

"I can't believe it!" the Skipper moaned, as he turned off the radio.

"Cheer up, Skipper. Bobby must be having it harder! Imagine him sleeping in a real bed now and going to school, stuff he's never even seen," Gilligan said, with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah" Skipper agreed softly. "Wait... Bobby? You named the jungle boy?" Skipper asked as he realized what Gilligan had said.

"Well, yeah, I don't think he understood, though. I kind of miss the little guy," Gilligan rambled on. He went quiet, then, thinking about the fun he had with the younger boy.

"The way you two were clowning around, I thought he was your kid brother," Skipper laughed.

Gilligan chuckled. "Yeah, it was nice having someone to look up to me; I grew up the baby of the family, next to my brother and sister." Gilligan said.

"I thought you were an only child?" Skipper asked. "That's right, I remember them now. Mark and Mary right?" Skipper asked, as he suddenly remembered.

"Yeah. Mary's birthday is next week - she'll be twenty-seven, and Mark is turning twenty-five," Gilligan said. It had been a long time to him, now, since he had been picked on by his two annoying siblings. "Mary has a new baby girl. She'll be a year old next week, too. They share the same birthday. Her name is Karen," Gilligan kept going. It felt good to talk about his family; he missed them terribly.

Gilligan put his hands in his chin and pictured his niece and his pretty big sister. He didn't notice or hear the Skipper leave. "Say Skipper, you think they'll get a letter if I throw..." Gilligan began to ask, but he then realized he was alone. "Skipper? Oh, well. Probably wouldn't work anyway; none of my ideas do," he said to himself, and continued to remember his family.

XXX

"Skipper?" Professor called out to the captain as he left the hut. The Professor had to chase after to get him out of his cloud. "You all right? You were acting like a zombie," the Professor said.

The Skipper chuckled as he saw his friend. "Sorry Professor, I was just thinking, Gilligan was rambling about his family again and… Bobby," the Skipper explained.

"Bobby? Oh, the jungle boy! He's reached civilization," Professor said but by the look on the captain's face.

"Yeah, but dear, sweet, Bobby only echoed what we taught him, It will be years before he can talk good" Skipper said and shook his head.

"Calm down Skipper, we'll find a way off the island."

"I know. It's just that Gilligan is driving me crazy, he was going on about his niece and his sister's birthday next week" Skipper said.

"I don't blame him, I would do anything to be back teaching and experimenting, only so much you can do with tree bark and coconuts."

"I'm sorry, Professor. I guess we all are tired of this... paradise."

"I should be the one that's sorry, Skipper. I didn't mean to bum you out," Gilligan suddenly popped up from the jungle after listening to the men's conversation.

"Forget it, little buddy. I'm glad Bobby or whatever his name is, got there safe," the Skipper said, deciding not to scold his friend for eavesdropping.

"All right, Skipper. I brought my pole with me," Gilligan went on, deciding it best to change the subject. "Shall I get some fish for dinner?" he asked, and both men made gagging noises.

"Why can't there be steaks in that lagoon, Professor?" Skipper asked, and the Professor laughed.

"Is that a yes?" Gilligan scratched his head.

"Whatever, little buddy. Not like there's much else here," Skipper answered. "I wish we could eat his frog or that duck" he whispered to the Professor once they were out of sight.

Gilligan waited till his friends were gone to cast his line. He sat on a rock and took out his diary from his pocket.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I dun now wher they were hinen but besid wrong-way a jungle boy was heer on the iland, I thinked he likked me. we played foluw the leeder and he showd me this cool thing, it had invsuble gas and we bilted a raincote baloon that he escapd in. I thinked I was his big bruther, sur nice to be one instade of the litle bruther. I do miss Mary and Mark tho I hop they havent gave up hopes, I wills sees them agian.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	20. St Gilligan and the Dragon

**ST. GILLIGAN AND THE DRAGON**

"Isn't this great, Skipper? Now we can make more clothes and we can make curtains…" Gilligan said, proud of his good idea. At least, he thought it was a good idea. One look at the men made him ease himself away from their looks.

"Gilligan! When I get my hands on you" Skipper said through gritted teeth. He chased Gilligan a little way, waving his hat in anger.

"Of all the dumb things…" he called out as Gilligan ran off, too fast for his big buddy.

He had dropped a piece of the cloth, and Skipper snatched it up and muttered as he returned to the Professor.

"He was just trying to help, Skipper," the Professor said, and the Skipper nodded as he sat down.

"Yeah, that's all he ever does. I don't want curtains, though," the Skipper answered.

Gilligan raced all the way to the lagoon and knocked the clothesline down.

"Oh, Gilligan! I just finished washing those clothes!" Mary Ann shrieked.

"Sorry Mary Ann. But, hey, I cut up the balloon to make clothes with, so now you might not have to wash as often," Gilligan apologized.

To his delight, Mary Ann smiled. "That's wonderful! I'll start working on them!"

"Yeah? The Skipper didn't think so."

"That's just the way he is."

"I sure am glad you girls are back. We sure do need each other - I mean you girls need us to protect you, and we..." Gilligan said but stopped when he saw Mary Ann frowning.

"Protection? Ha! I wasn't scared of that old balloon," Mary Ann defended herself, and Gilligan had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"What's going on? Why is the laundry on the sand?" Ginger asked, as she came to join the two.

"Gilligan knocked it down," Mary Ann then turned to her room mate. "He thinks we need the men to protect us. I wasn't scared, were you?" she asked, and Ginger laughed.

"Of course not, I was ready to beat it! I didn't want to completely destroy my nails," Ginger lied.

"Okay, if you girls say so, I believe you two," Gilligan said, still trying to keep from laughing.

"Gilligan!" The three were interrupted as the Professor and Skipper joined them. "Little buddy, I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" Skipper asked, as he saw the two girl's deep frowns.

"Gilligan thinks we needed you to protect us, but Ginger and I weren't scared of that silly balloon," Mary Ann spoke up.

"Of course not. Ladies, we're just glad you're back! If anything, we need you more than you needed us," Skipper answered with a straight face. Gilligan raised a brow, but at a hard nudge by the Professor and Skipper's elbows, he nodded.

"Oh yeah! We were horrible cooks, and I stink at laundry," he agreed.

The girls smiled. "Well, I guess that's better. Come on, Mary Ann - I'll help you with the laundry," Ginger said, and the three men hurried away. Mary Ann quickly grabbed Ginger's hand. "Come on, lets follow them," she said, and Ginger nodded.

When they were a safe distance away, the three men burst into laughter.

"I knew you were joking! Those silly girls raced at us like scaredy-cats," Gilligan said, unaware the girls had followed them.

"Scared, huh, Gilligan? Don't forget we gave you two 'monsters' a good beating before!" Ginger said, stepping into view with Mary Ann, glaring at the three. The two girls had picked up big sticks and were looking at the men with fierce looks, and the men backed away.

"Now, ladies, let's put this silly behavior behind us! We're friends right?" the Professor said calmly, though his knees were shaking and he was sweating.

"Are we, Mary Ann?" Ginger asked.

"Are you what, Ginger?" Mrs. Howell asked, intrigued, as she and her husband joined the group.

"Are we their friends, Mrs. Howell? The men seem to believe we were scared of that silly balloon," Ginger answered, and Mrs. Howell picked up a stick.

"Is that so?" she asked, and her husband backed away with the other men.

"Lovey, darling, be reasonable," he pleaded, but the girls took slow steps with the fierce looks they held earlier and all four men raced off.

The girls laughed as soon as they were out of sight. "Now, we should be getting more respect! Well done, ladies!" Mary Ann said, and high-fived her friends.

XXX  
The three women kept up the charade all through dinner, making sure to give the men small portions, as well as the silent treatment. The men soon were groveling for mercy and the ladies smiled fondly at them. The fight was over. Or was it?

XXX

That night, when Gilligan snuck out to write he peered in on the women and shook his head unable to believe how silly they had all been.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**The gerls and mrs Howell are crzy. they went off a wile clameng we dont trete them rite, I wasnt even suer how we wer suposed to trete them. it sur is hard doing all the stuf they do, I made holes in the clothis and mr howell burnd diner, prafesor cant so good. I think we all dremed of them, lest I now I did, I was madodor the girls luved me. Im glad ther bak tho, they sur hit us hard, we tride to scare them bein monstars but then girls got scarred of a balon but I killded it, I thinks well have lots of clothis now diary.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	21. Big Man on a Little Stick

**BIG MAN ON A LITTLE STICK**

"Great! What were the chances of that?" Skipper asked annoyed. It seemed the seven were never going to get off the island.

"I can't believe it. I should have realized the odds," the Professor agreed as he shut off the radio. Mr. Howell just shook his head in disgust.

"Hey cheer up guys, I kind of like it here." Gilligan said.

Skipper looked up in shock. "You do, little buddy?" he asked, surprised. Gilligan nodded.

"Sure. I mean, I do miss Mom and Dad, but when we get back..." Gilligan trailed off, with a sad thought. It showed on his face.

"What's wrong, Gilligan? You can't really love it here, do you?" Professor asked, intrigued as well at Gilligan's outburst.

"Well... never mind, you'll just think it's dumb," Gilligan said, stopping himself. His sad look didn't vanish, even when he tried to smile.

"Gilligan? Tell us already, little buddy," Skipper urged.

Gilligan just shrugged. "Please don't get me wrong. I didn't mean to mess up our rescue, the balloon thing..." Gilligan trailed off again, stalling to keep from his worry.

"We know that, little buddy, we'll get off. Come on - let's go catch some fish for dinner," the Skipper said, and patted Gilligan's back, thinking the conversation was done.

"Sure, Skipper." Gilligan started to follow his big buddy, but stopped at the door. "I just... none of you will be my friend when we get off. That's why I'm glad Duke got hurt!" Gilligan burst out, before he could stop himself. The worst part was this had been eating at him since the jungle boy was rescued. He looked up at the three men's faces and judging by their expressions, he knew not one of them thought about that. Not even the smartest man he ever knew. "I'm sorry... it's just… I had friends move away - good ones - I'm just sick of losing good friendships. You all... are my family," Gilligan stuttered, looking away quickly.

Skipper put his hand on Gilligan's arm and Gilligan scooted away. "I know Skipper... I've made you all mad... but you're still the best friends I ever had... I'm just sorry that some day it could end," Gilligan said, and then took off running fast as he could into the trees, ashamed for saying dumb things as usual.

"That poor boy! No wonder he had trouble finding my ball, he's been in the clouds." Mr. Howell said.

The Professor rolled his eyes. "He is right, Mr. Howell, we never talked about it, but if Duke hadn't gotten injured he may have recued us," he added.

"Poor Gilligan! I admit, I never really thought about it, the sea is my best friend, but of course I'd keep his as my first mate, no matter how mad he makes me..." Skipper trailed off as he stared out to where Gilligan's footprints disappeared.

"I say we don't discuss this anymore. No need to worry the women. I'm sure Gilligan will return, back to his normal self, now that we're detained here, once more," the Professor answered, and the two nodded a silent agreement.

XXX  
Gilligan had stopped after finding a small cave. He curled up and hugged his knees. Then he pulled his diary from his pocket.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Anuthor visater arived. his name was Duke, he semed to go for the gerls i dunno why. I had to kiss Mary Ann to mak him go back. He cam on a surf bord on a sunami. Prafesor says its a gigantor wav. he hit his head tho and anuthor rescu bust. I realy dont car diary. I miss mom but I dunt want to lose them. I know Mary Ann will go back to hers farm, Ginger to holly wood. Prafeser will go to his lab and the Howells to there mansen. they cant tho long as we nevar leve. is that wrong diary? am I selfesh?**_

_**Gilligan**_  
_**  
PS. I dunt thinks I am. I just want freinds, good unes likes them.**_

Gilligan came back to camp for dinner, just as the Professor predicted. He was smiling happily, but his thoughts still rang, loud and clear, in his mind…


	22. Diamonds are an Ape's Best Friend

**DIAMONDS ARE AN APE'S BEST FRIEND**

Jonas Grumby, also known as "the Skipper," grabbed and hugged his first mate Willy, known to everyone as "Gilligan."

He couldn't help but gag, though, at the very strong smell still emitting from his young friend's shirt. "Oh God, Gilligan! You are still reeking of that perfume!" he moaned, letting go, and Gilligan fell to the ground. The Skipper started coughing as Gilligan stood up.

Mrs. Howell ran up at that point, but instead of hugging Gilligan, she sniffed at him. "Oh, Gilligan! You've wasted all of my beautiful perfume on that dreadfully tacky shirt!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Howell. I can try and squeeze some out on to you…" the first mate offered, and the rich woman looked appalled.

"Oh Gilligan! First that brute of a monkey abducts me, all because of my perfume, then it's dumped on a... HIM!" she exclaimed, furiously.

Mr. Howell quickly hurried over and hugged his wife throwing his arms around her shoulders. "It's all right, Lovey dear, I shall buy you more when we get back," he said to soothe her, but the woman was not to be calmed down.

She snapped her fingers at Gilligan. "Off! I want that shirt, off, now!" she said, and Gilligan couldn't take it off fast enough. He doubted a thousand scrubbings could make it smell normal again. He cringed at what his brother would say, but it couldn't be worse than a scorned rich woman.

"Oh, my beautiful sweet perfume; soiled on this... rag of a shirt!" Mrs. Howell was walking back, muttering to herself. Mr. Howell hurried after her, unsure of what to say.

"Lovey, wait!" he called, but Mrs. Howell wasn't listening to him.

"Wow! I think I was safer with the gorilla, he may be furry, but at least he didn't yell!" Gilligan said, folding his arms over his incredibly white, thin chest.

"Yeah, I think I've got another of your shirts in the hut, Gilligan," Skipper answered. He shook his head at the disappearing couple.

"Okay, Skipper," Gilligan replied, and started to follow the rich couple, but then he stopped and turned back. "Hey Mary Ann, uh... sorry about your flowers… the gorilla's new girlfriend likes them, though," he said sheepishly, and Mary Ann smiled. She forgot about the bouquet the gorilla snatched from her.

"That's okay, Gilligan. I'm just relieved that you and Mrs. Howell are safe. If you can get your shirt back, I can try and get the smell off," she answered, and Gilligan shook his head.

"Let her keep it. I don't think she was mad at me, I think she was so scared of the gorilla that she needed to take it out on someone," he answered, to everyone's surprise.

"That is a good theory, I shall do a complete scan of her later, when she calms down," the Professor said.

"Why don't we collect her some flowers, then, Mary Ann? It might take her mind off the gorilla and her perfume that Gilligan wasted," Ginger suggested, and the two women hurried off.

"I think we should collect fruit and catch some fish. A big meal could also help lift her spirits," Skipper said to the other two, and both men agreed.

"I'll collect the fruit, Skipper," Gilligan volunteered, and the Skipper nodded. The first mate was then left alone and he pulled a book from his pocket.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I thoght this plac was empty? A big gorella came out and took Mrs Howell broach then he tooks her. Prafeser figured out it was the smeels of her parfum that made it crazy. I acidently spilled it all overs me. The gorellla tooks me then and gaves me flowers he gotted from Mary Ann. luckely I gotted away when he founded a gorella girly freind. Mrs Howell tooked my shirt tho.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	23. How To Be A Hero

**HOW TO BE A HERO**

"Hey, Mr. Hero, wake up!"

Gilligan slowly opened his eyes to find a beautiful woman standing over him. She looked concerned, but a smile slowly spread over her lips when he saw her pretty brown eyes.

"Oh, hi, Mary Ann," Gilligan finally murmured. She helped him to his feet. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Gilligan, I think we fell asleep on you-" she started to explain.

"You just kept going on and on… Word of advice, keep it short, next time," Ginger finished, and Gilligan saw everyone was sitting up.

"Oh… right, sorry about that," Gilligan muttered.

"No problem little buddy. The night is still young and we still have our dinner to eat, in honor of our real hero," Skipper put in, emphasizing "real" as though it made a difference.

"Oh... Skipper I don't deserve this. The only reason the headhunter is gone is because I overheard your plan to be a headhunter and I went along with it," Gilligan confessed. He turned and backed away from the table. "Besides, you're the one who saved Mary Ann, remember? She doesn't even remember me jumping in first. I try and I always fail. I don't deserve this party… not for an 'accident,' Gilligan finished, and went straight to his hut. He closed the door and climbed in his hammock, but the door opened again a second later.

"Gilligan…" Mary Ann called out softly, but Gilligan only turned on his side, facing away from her. "Gilligan, please come back out, you are our hero," she said, and Gilligan rolled his eyes and made a "HA" noise. "You are!" she insisted, and then crawled through the bottom hammock, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Once you made the connection that the one you were fighting wasn't the Skipper, we never expected you to run back to help him – that took a lot of bravery," she said, and Gilligan sighed.

"Or a moment of stupidity… You know, this is the second time I risked my life to save his. He was nearly squashed, once," Gilligan said, with a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"See, Gilligan? You are a hero today, whether you admit it or not, and I am not leaving until you come with me," Mary Ann said, and crossed her arms, giving him a look.

"All right, you made your point Mary Ann. I'll be the 'Hero'," he answered, and jumped off his hammock. Mary Ann smiled and hurried to the door, but Gilligan did not follow.

"Hey! Aren't you coming?" she asked when she realized he was not with her.

"Nope, not till I get something, a hat or a medal - something! Skipper got a lot of pictures taken and a check and a medal, all I get is dinner," he said, and folded his arms, tossing back Mary Ann's look.

Mary Ann smiled brightly and walked back mischievously. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her and kissed his lips passionately.

"That was for trying to save me, earlier. I'm sorry I forgot to thank you - I was panicking so much I honestly forgot you were there," she said.

"Yeah I figured that. I'm glad you're okay," Gilligan said honestly.

Mary Ann just smiled and then took his hand and the two rejoined the group. Mary Ann then started up a chorus of 'For he's a jolly good fellow,' which everyone sang loud and proud.

Gilligan couldn't have been happier that night as he walked back out later to write:

_**Dear Diary.**_

_**I'm a hero! lest thats what the castaweys sade. it all startid when Mary Ann nerly drowded. I jumpeded in to help her but she just tryed to downed me. Skipper pulled us boths out. he gots lots of pichers taking with her, I was mad diary, I cant help but be jelus of hims sumtims. buts the grup tryed to makes me a hero, curse im bad lucks and recked it all. Theres was a head hunter heres a real one Skipper was a fakes one. I nocked him in the fire and he runned aways. castaways reals nice to me tuday, wondar how long it wills last.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	24. The Return of Wrongway Feldman

**THE RETURN OF WRONGWAY FELDMAN**

He wasn't sure why, but he collected things he found. He had brought out his diary and written the first letter when he saw the bottle with the note bobbing in the water. He dove in and retrieved it. What it said brought tears to his bright baby blue eyes. "Skipper! Skipper!" was all he could shout as his legs carried him fast through the thick jungle of trees.

"What is it, Gilligan?" the Skipper asked, as the first mate nearly bowled him over as usual coming into the camp.

"Read this Skipper! They know, Skipper, they really know!" Gilligan said, waving the letter excitedly. It took the Skipper grabbing his shaking arm to free the small note.

Skipper quickly read it. "Well, what do you know? He doesn't bring help, but he does this?" Skipper asked.

"What's Gilligan found now?" Professor Roy Hinkley queried as he joined the two men. The Skipper just handed him the note, unable to believe what it said.

_**I dunno know if this will reach yous, but I just want to let you know, Gilligan, I told your family that you was alive. I'm sorry for not helping you all more, but to me the island was paradise! I don't knows why you and your pals wants to leave. Take care - hopes we meets again, dear boy!**_

_**Wrongway**_

"That's astonishing! Well, I'm happy for you, Gilligan. Hopefully he told all our families we are alive, even if it means we're still stuck here," the Professor said, handing the note back to the happy first mate.

"Yeah, he sure was a nice guy," Gilligan agreed.

"No he wasn't, Gilligan. Nice people help their friends when they need help, they don't just leave them stranded, and then return a month later, only to give them the bad news. He's a selfish, rotten person, I'll be glad if he never comes back," Skipper argued, and Gilligan's smile shrunk.

"But at least he told our families we're alive."

"Your family, Gilligan! Who even knows if that's true? Look at that Jackson Ferrell fellow – he said he was a doctor, and all he was, was a crummy thief," the Skipper said, but Gilligan refused to let his spirits fall.

"I believe him, Skipper."

"That's because you're gullible. Face it, Gilligan - we've been duped again. If we want to get off, we gotta do it ourselves, and I don't want to hear another word from you about Wrong-Way, in fact I don't want you to mention his name again, and that's an order," Skipper said, ending the conversation.

Gilligan tightened his fingers around the note and stormed off angrily.

The Professor sighed and gave the Skipper a disapproving look. "Must you destroy his hopes, Skipper?" he asked, and the Skipper looked away.

"Professor, I refuse to baby him, he has to grow up and face the world as it is. You seen the people we encountered so far – except for that jungle boy, they all deceived us, and I don't think Wrong-Way should provide false hope," Skipper defended himself.

"How do you know it's false? I think he would do something like this. He probably thought by not rescuing us he was doing us a big favor."

"Some favor! I'm sick of the same boring fish and fruit! I want a steak, Professor, a nice, thick, juicy one," the Skipper said, changing the subject, and the Professor sighed.

XXX

Gilligan was now plopped back on the beach, skipping stones.

"Hey, Gilligan, what's wrong? Did the Skipper yell at you again?" Mary Ann asked, walking up to him.

"Wrong-Way sent me a note. He said he told my parents I'm alive, but the Skipper doesn't think it's true. I think he was a real nice guy. He tried to teach me to fly," Gilligan answered her.

Not wanting to upset him further, she only nodded. "Yeah... He was a... charmer all right," she said, trying her best not to lie too badly. Gilligan just smiled at her, unable to see the fib.

"Thanks Mary Ann. You're a good friend, just like Wrong-Way," he told her, his mood now back to normal. Mary Ann smiled and hurried off to make dinner.

Gilligan sat to write:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**wrong way reterned. nots to rescu us tho. he was tyred of the outsid werld so we dicidid to bring it to iland. It didnt work tho. Wrong-way landid on anuther iland and I dunnon think hes cumin bak. I knows he told mom im alives tho. he was a gud guy no mater what skipper says.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	25. The Matchmaker

**THE MATCHMAKER**

"Don't give me that look, Thurston! Just look at what a charming couple they are!" Mrs. Howell gushed as the Professor and Ginger came closer to the hut she shared with her husband.

"Lovey, Be reasonable! You can't meddle with the castaways, I forbid it!" Mr. Howell said, stamping his foot.

Mrs. Howell turned and glared at him. "Thurston! Think of the fun of setting up such a marvelous mind with a movie star," she coaxed, but Mr. Howell just left her and went to his bed where he relined on it, crossing his legs, and he started to read the only newspaper he owned.

Mrs. Howell huffed at her useless husband and decided to take matters into her own hands. "Hello, Professor. Hello, Ginger, what a beautiful day it is!" she said, as she emerged from the hut into the couple's path.

"Why, yes it is, Mrs. Howell. The Professor and I were just going to collect some berries for lunch," Ginger answered.

She showed no sign she was attracted to the scientist and Mrs. Howell sucked in a tight breath.

Just then, Gilligan and Mary Ann came into view, swinging large nets. "I think I see a big one over by Ginger, Gilligan," Mary Ann told her butterfly partner, and Gilligan stopped.

"Mary Ann, I think we got a problem - and it hasn't got wings," he said, motioning to their friends.

"What do you mean, Gilligan? It's only Mrs. Howell, Professor and…" she said, and stopped to look at him. "Oh dear! We better stop her before we are settling another fight," she said, and taking his hand, they raced to the group.

"Hi, Mrs. Howell, Ginger, Professor," she quickly greeted them, and all three looked at the two.

"Oh, hello, Mary Ann. Hi, Gilligan," Ginger answered, greeting the two.

"Um, Ginger, can I see you a moment?" Mary Ann quickly asked, and dragged her roommate away before the redhead could speak.

"Sure, Mary Ann, I guess I have no choice!" Ginger said, as she fought to keep her balance.

"Sorry, but I think you and the Professor better get out of here," the brunette apologized.

"Why? You don't think…" Ginger asked trailing off as Mary Ann nodded slowly.

"She already tried and failed to set Gilligan up with me, she may go for strike two," she continued.

"Is this romance, or a baseball game?" Ginger asked with a giggle.

Mary Ann rolled her eyes. "Be serious, Ginger!"

"All right. Personally I think she should try again with you and the Professor. I got nothing in common with him. I mean he's cute, but way too brainy…" Ginger said, trailing off as she looked back to where they left the other three.

"Girls? Is something wrong?" Roy Hinkley or "The Professor," as he was called asked, as he led the two to the girls.

"We're fine, Professor. Just a little girl talk," Mary Ann answered quickly.

"Well, if you two are finished, Mary Ann, I need to talk to the Professor and Ginger alone," Mrs. Howell cut in.

"Actually we all were going butterfly hunting now," Mary Ann cut in, and stood between the Professor and Ginger.

"Yeah! But... we forgot the other nets. Come on, you two, before... they all get away," Gilligan added, as he saw Mary Ann wink at him. He wasn't positive he said it right but Mary Ann looked relieved as she led the two away.

"I have no time for butterflies, Gilligan," the Professor said, and Gilligan covered his mouth. "You don't want to blow a promise to us, do you?" he asked and the two quickened their pace to get their captive friends away from the rich woman.

"That was close. Good cover, Gilligan," Mary Ann said when they were out of sight.

"What was? Was Mrs. Howell...?" Professor asked and then rolled his eyes as Gilligan and Mary Ann nodded. "Well thanks, then. I have no time for silly stuff like this anyway, I have to get back to my hut," the Professor answered, and hurried off.

"Silly? Most men would be flattered to be with me!" Ginger fumed, folding her arms. "Hey wait up, I'll show you silly!" she called, and ran as fast as her heels could go in the soft sand after the man.

"Well, I guess that solved that. Personally, Gilligan, I hope we get off soon, or Mrs. Howell may never stop," Mary Ann said to her partner, who smiled in return.

"Yeah, hey I'll catch up, I'm hungry," Gilligan said, and Mary Ann nodded.

"Lunch will be on soon, Gilligan. Don't get too full," she said, as she went back to get their nets, but she knew even in his skinny body, the boy never would be full though.

When he was finally alone, Gilligan sat with a banana and took his book from his pocket.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**the iland found cuped. Not realie. Mrs Howell tryed setten ups me and Mary Ann. She and mr Howell endid up fiten, then me and skipper got a new roomie as did the gerls. but we solvded that quikly. Mary Ann thenks she was gunna set up the prafeser and Ginger, but I think we endid that too. lest I hops so, luv is wierd.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	26. Music Hath Charms

MUSIC HATH CHARMS

"Wow, Professor… Do you think any more natives will drop by?" Mary Ann asked, as the seven crowded on top of a hill that overlooked the lagoon. They were watching their second set of natives who came to the island after hearing Gilligan's drums, mistaking the castaways as a threat.

"Probably not, Mary Ann."

"Why did you have to give them my drum?" Gilligan sulked. He had his arms folded over his chest and he was missing his small instrument.

"It was the only way to fully convince the chief we meant no harm Gilligan," Roy Hinkley, the ever-so-wise Professor explained to his young and very naive friend.

Gilligan only sulked. "Fine, I'll go make another one!"

"Gilligan! If any more natives come because of your dumb drum, I'll give them you instead of it!" the Skipper bellowed, annoyed as usual at his first mate.

"Maybe Gilligan could play something else? I kind of liked our little island orchestra," Ginger suggested, to keep the peace.

"Forget it, Ginger. I don't want to play anything anymore, not with him anyway! Go blow your horns, Skipper – maybe that's what brought them here. You certainly have enough air in your pot!" Gilligan went on, to angry to think.

Skipper clenched a fist, threw off his hat and began yet another long chase, with Gilligan being too fast to catch. Gilligan naturally out-distanced the large captain, and crawled into a small cave. He then went to gather supplies to make a new, yet smaller drum. It made a quieter sound as he tapped on it an hour later.

"Rat-a-tat-tat! Some drum, diary!" he muttered to his inanimate friend. "Guess I might as well write; the Skipper is still probably mad at me, anyway," he sighed as he lifted his book.

**Dear diary,**

**_I thenk the iland got mor lik hom. we made musec that disterbid the nateves. prafesor gav away my drum. Hes mean sumtymes. I did like our consert tho._**

_**Gilligan**_


	27. New Neighbor Sam

**NEW NEIGHBOR SAM**

"Why must all your pets be so annoying?" Skipper muttered as Gilligan got up to fetch the water.

"Sorry Skipper," Gilligan apologized.

"It's all right, little buddy, but now we have a frog named Herman, a duck named Gretchen and now Sam, the parrot," the Skipper went on.

"Yeah, but I can't abandon them. It would be like abandoning you, big buddy," Gilligan answered as he set down the water.

The Skipper smiled, touched at his friend's big heart. "All right, you made your point. Sam has to go join your other 'friends' tomorrow, though," he finished, and Gilligan nodded.

"Sure Skipper, I'll take Sam out for a bit so you can sleep," he said, and lifted up the cage.

"Oooohhhh. Sam's a pretty bird. Isn't Sam a pretty bird?" Sam said, as he was put on the table.

"Yes, Sam. Now go to sleep, pretty bird," Gilligan answered, and took out his diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**My pets grow. I got a froggie, a duckie and a parot now. Sam was rased by bad peple tho but now Ill teach him to be goud. I sures am luckie diary, I luv this island.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	28. They're off and Running

**THEY'RE OFF AND RUNNING**

"Gee, it feels great to be home," Gilligan said as he climbed into his hammock. He looked around the hut as though it had been months or years since seeing it.

"Gilligan, you were only Howell's servant for a day - not even, with the way you destroyed his clothing," Skipper said, amazed as Gilligan had run back, right after Thurston left them.

"I know, Skipper, but I just couldn't stand even that long not being your first mate. I didn't want you to hire someone new," Gilligan answered, and the Skipper couldn't help but laugh.

"Now how do you suppose I'd do that? The only other male here is the Professor," Skipper said, and Gilligan's eyes widened.

"You think he's interested? You do seem to be more buddies with him, these days," Gilligan responded. This time the Skipper didn't laugh as he saw true fear in his friend's eyes.

"Little buddy, you have nothing to fear. If Howell hadn't handed you over I'd have stayed up all night to get you back and don't you forget it!"

"Really Skipper? Wow, I can't wait to tell..." Gilligan said but stopped realizing he almost gave away the secret of his prized possession… his diary.

"You think Rex is happy with Herman and Gretchen?" he asked instead to change subject.

"I'm sure he is, must be getting crowded in that trough – you've got four pets now," Skipper agreed, avoiding the subject as well. He was positive Gilligan was talking about his family, though.

Gilligan smiled relieved the Skipper. He didn't ask about his near slip-up and then he hurried out to see how Rex the turtle was fairing with his other pets.

Sitting down in a chair he had built recently so he would have a place to relax with his animals, he smiled at them and then began to write.

_**Dear diary,**_

_**tertles are on the lose. now I got fore pets. Rex isnt the best racer buts he is a good listinier, I luv this iland.**_

_**  
Gilligan**_


	29. Three to get Ready

**THREE TO GET READY**

It was a few hours later when he returned carrying a banana and munching on it happily. "Hey everyone - what's for dinner, Mary Ann?" Gilligan asked, as he greeted six utterly exhausted and filthy-looking people.

Mary Ann looked up at the young man in his white cap and brother's red shirt, and then to the right of her, where a small pile of ten to fifteen banana skins lay.

"About the same as the last four months, Gilligan - Whatever fish you bring me," she said.

"Sure, I'll just go get my pole," Gilligan answered as he tossed another skin on the pile.

"How is it you're still hungry?" Ginger asked, when he returned from his hut carrying the pole.

"Those few bananas didn't fill me up, I guess," he answered and his stomach growled. "See? My stomach agrees, Ginger," Gilligan said, before hurrying off. He slipped the idol from his hand into his pocket, where it fell to the ground. Not noticing what he had done, he kicked sand over the stone, it burying it slightly in his haste to get fish for his never-satisfied stomach.

"I guess I better go get ready for the fish," Mary Ann said, and the others groaned. She disappeared over to the supply hut.

"I suppose we could go look for the idol again - I just want a nice juicy steak," the Skipper said, not for the first time.

"You're wasting your time Skipper, I doubt airplanes carry a cooked steak with all the trimmings," the Professor answered, and the Skipper made a face at him.

"I didn't see that stopping you earlier," Skipper retorted with a cocky grin.

"Oh, will you two stop it! Thurston let's go back and find the silly little idol so we can leave this silly little island," Mrs. Howell interjected, before the Professor could defend his actions.

"Don't bother!" Ginger exclaimed as she finally got up to help Mary Ann. She had hit something with her shoe and bent to pick up the treasure that Gilligan had dropped.

"He's not a very good thrower, much less good aim," Ginger commented, as she examined the Eye of the Idol she was holding. True, if Gilligan had thrown it, it would be more than a couple of feet from where he was sitting.

"I don't think he threw it at all. This was where he was standing just ten minutes ago; it never left his hand when we saw him throw it," the Professor explained, and everyone groaned.

"He tricked us again! I should have seen that coming," the Skipper said, disgusted, and he smacked his hat on a tree, wishing it was Gilligan's head he was hitting.

"Good thing the boy forgot the hole in his pocket then! We should leave him behind!" Mr. Howell exclaimed, as everyone except Mary Ann and Gilligan crowded Ginger and the Idol.

"Oh, Mr. Howell - I wouldn't do that, but what I wish is for Rock Hudson to sweep me off my feet!" Ginger said, clutching the Idol tightly.

A few minutes passed, but no big strong movie star appeared and Ginger still stood firmly on the ground. She pouted and went to throw the Idol away, but the Skipper grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute Ginger. Gilligan's wishes came true for him - we found both those ice cream tubs in the lagoon," the Skipper said softly.

"Well what are we waiting for? I'm coming, Rocky baby!" Ginger squealed, and grabbing Skipper's hand, she dragged him with her to where Gilligan was fishing. However the first mate's line had snagged on something, and he seemed to be having difficulty with it.

"Hey, Skipper! Look! Someone carved something in this big rock I pulled out of the lagoon," Gilligan told the captain as the two, followed by the Howells and the Professor, joined them.

"Hudson?" Ginger frowned as she looked at the carving on the rock. "NO! This is not MY Rock Hudson, Skipper! Stupid idol!" she exclaimed furiously as she looked at the rock. She chucked the idol and then the rock in the water and Gilligan raced after the Idol.

"Hey, my Idol!" he exclaimed, and lifted it up. He looked at the Skipper who scowled at him. "Oops! Well, look at it this way, Skipper. The Professor said it didn't work so I decided to just keep it," Gilligan explained. He climbed out of the water and took off for the trees with Skipper on his heels, yet again.

XXX

It was a few hours later before Gilligan came back to camp. Instead of greeting everyone, Gilligan quickly hoisted himself up into a tree.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Now rocks grent wishes. I got ice crem, both chaklate and vanela. it was gud, but I cant seem to get us off the iland. I wishd for us off and a part of the iland broke away. bad luck diary. Cast aways found I didnt toss the stone away for them to find. I gess they forgot when i was a hero. What a drag!**_

_**Gilligan**_

Gilligan closed his book and made a fist around the stone. "I wish I never found this stupid thing!" he said, and with a flash the stone was gone and Gilligan lost his balance and fell.

"Gilligan! Little buddy! Are you all right?" Skipper asked, worried, as he pulled his friend to his feet, happy to see he wasn't hurt, and he realized he was back in the central area of their camp.

"Yeah, Skipper. I'm sorry about the Idol," Gilligan apologized, but no one seemed to know what he was talking about. In fact, no one looked dirty anymore and Gilligan smiled as he realized the wish was granted. "I guess I re-found the Idol Skipper! It granted my wish, we don't have to worry about it anymore," he said, and the Skipper felt the young man's forehead.

"The boy must have been in the sun too long, Captain! An Idol? Wishes?" Mr. Howell exclaimed, and Gilligan blushed.

"Uh… Yeah, Skipper. I think I wore myself out collecting coconuts," Gilligan explained.

"Gilligan, you have no coconuts," Mary Ann answered, and he groaned.

"I must have dropped them somewhere in the jungle. I'll go get them," he stuttered, and took a step, but faltered.

"Not now, Gilligan. Let's just eat, and you go to bed. Tomorrow we'll collect coconuts," the Skipper said, and Gilligan nodded as he joined the group at the table.


	30. Forget Me Not

**FOREGT ME NOT**

"Gilligan? Can you stand up?" Skipper asked. Gilligan stared at him in confusion as he clutched his aching head.

"Which one of you is Gilligan?" he asked innocently.

"You're Gilligan! Gilligan my boy it's me - Thurston Howell the Third," one of the men answered him.

"Okay... If you're Mr. Howell, then who are you?" he asked the second man.

"I'm the Professor, Gilligan," the other answered. The three men held on to Gilligan as he tried to regain his balance.

"So - I'm... Gilligan?" he asked, trying to sort the names and faces in his head.

"Yes, little buddy. I'm the Skipper - Captain of the S.S. Minnow. You're my first mate," the Skipper explained gently.

"Minnow? Are you pulling my leg?" Gilligan asked. He looked around at the island dazed. "Okay, Mark – joke's over. Mary? Are you helping him?" Gilligan called out. The three men watched him stunned.

"Gilligan? Your siblings aren't here. It's only us and the three women here. I know you're homesick…" Skipper said gently, but Gilligan backed away from him.

"No! Stay away from me. I don't care what those two told you, or how much you were paid, the joke is over take down those silly props!" Gilligan yelled.

He tried to knock over a tree but it wouldn't budge, being firmly rooted in the ground.

"This sand... the palm trees... real island," he muttered after trying for a few minutes to destroy the island, with no luck. "Sk… Sk... Skipper… Where am I?"

"An island, little buddy. Now close your eyes and think. I know you can remember," the Skipper answered, urging his young friend on.

Gilligan did as he was told and shut his eyes tightly. A bunch of pictures swam in his head, the castaway's faces and the visitors who had betrayed them.

He opened his eyes and took a breath. "Sorry - I saw a bunch of people, but I just don't remember them," he replied.

The Professor went to him and touched his arm - Gilligan flinched. "Sorry, I am trying to believe you all," he explained, and the Professor nodded.

"No need to apologize, Gilligan. It's all right. Do you remember how we got here?" he asked gently.

"The Minnow?" he said, but the Professor could see it wasn't a memory but a wild guess based on what the Skipper had said.

"Correct, but do you remember sailing on it?" he tried again, and this time Gilligan shook his head and closed his eyes again.

"Must of been a bad storm - was only supposed to be a three-hour tour, Skipper told me," he muttered, following the pictures in his head.

"That's right, Gilligan. Mr. Howell and me, and the women were your five passengers," the Professor said, and Gilligan opened his eyes again.

"I still don't know who I am, though, Professor," Gilligan said. His knees buckled and he sank to the sand.

"All right - I'll have to try hypnotism," the Professor whispered to the others as Gilligan played with the sand watching it slip through his fingers like it was his first time at a beach. "Come on, Gilligan. Let's go to camp. I'm sure the girls are preparing dinner by now," the Professor continued, speaking to Gilligan, and with Skipper's help, he hoisted him back to his feet.

Gilligan resisted, so the Skipper ended up carrying him - Gilligan fussing in his arms like a bratty child.

"Let me go! Let go of me!" he whined.

XXX

"What's going on? Why is Gilligan yelling?" Mary Ann asked when they got to camp and she saw the scene.

"Gilligan fell from the ladder looking for the ships. He has amnesia, and it's all my fault!" Skipper explained.

"Oh, Skipper! No one blames you," she told him, shifting her attentions to Gilligan.

"Hey, Gilligan, I made a coconut cream pie," she whispered in his ear and Gilligan smiled.

"Thanks... uhhhh…" he paused and stared at her face trying to jog a memory of her name.

"It's me Mary Ann. Your ever-loving wife, she lied, hoping to shock his memory back. Don't you remember the Skipper marrying us after Mrs. Howell got us to date each other?" she whispered.

"I did?"

"Oh, Skipper, must everyone try to make me cry? Now I'll be a widow," Mary Ann sulked, tears falling from her eyes.

Then Gilligan did something he never did, and possibly would never do again. Mary Ann had sat at the table and laid her head down crying into her arms. Gilligan sat beside her and rubbed her back gently till she looked at him, then he cupped her chin. Turned her face up to meet his and kissed her lips.

It was a soft gentle kiss but then…

"AHHHH! Mary Ann!" Gillian panicked, fell off the chair - toppling backward in the sand. Quick as a flash he was on his feet only to dash forward without looking, straight into a tree.

"OWW, my head!" he moaned, and when his vision cleared he screamed "NOOOOO! Skipper! Help, make them stop kissing me!" seeing Mary Ann again, and he and darted toward the jungle, all before the Professor came back with his hypnotism charm.

"Looks like he's back," Mary Ann said with a grin.

XXX

It was a couple of hours before Gilligan returned. When she saw him, Mary Ann quickly went over to him. "I'm glad you're back - you still haven't touched your pie," she told him, taking his hand and leading him to his seat. The other five watched as Mary Ann spoon-fed him and Gilligan only smiling back in return.

"They should get married, Lord knows they make a sweet couple," Ginger remarked, softly.

XXX  
Much later, Gilligan snuck out of his hut to write.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Im not shur wat hapined, but Skipper got amneesea. Prafeser said he lost his memore. Prafesser tryed hipnotis on him but first Skipper thawt he was a child, then he thawt we all was japinise soldiers. I cant imagin how he mistaked the gerls for guys. I think I cot it diary, caus Mary Ann kissed me agin. I wish shed stop. I still likes her tho diary.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	31. Diogense, Won't You Please Go Home

**DIOGENSE WON'T YOU PLEASE GO HOME?**

"Gilligan," Skipper stepped out of his hut, stopping the young man. The Captain of the once S. S. Minnow reached behind his young first mate and pulled the book out of his back pocket.

"OH! You found it, Skipper!" Gilligan said with a smile. Then he dropped the little book. "Guess my secret is out," he said, with a sheepish look.

"We didn't really read it Gilligan. Mary Ann only read the beginning about how you felt about us," the Skipper said, trying to make him feel better.

"OH! Is that why none of you wanted me to destroy it?" Gilligan asked, and all six of the castaways who had also emerged from their huts once more, nodded.

"Well, I guess you should read her, then. Dear Diary has been keeping track of everything that has been going on since we got here," Gilligan went on. He gave the book to the Skipper.

The Skipper looked at Gilligan, but at his nod, opened the book and flipped through it. "Wow, Gilligan! You really have been keeping track!" he said with a hint of pride in the young man.

"Yeah, Skipper! I can't wait to tell my mom what fun I've had here, and I did mean all I said about you guys. You're the best friends I ever had," Gilligan said, taking back his book.

The others smiled, and in a second, Gilligan was surrounded with his friends giving him hugs, kisses, handshakes and pats on the back. It was one of those moments where they could say nothing that would really show their gratitude toward the youngest male of their little group.

"Come on, Ginger, let's get ready for bed," Mary Ann said, after a few minutes. The bond soon died as each castaway went to their huts.

"Come on, little buddy," Skipper said, when they were alone.

"I'll be in a minute, Skipper. I guess now I won't have to sneak out to write, so I'll just do it now," Gilligan smiled, and went to the table.

Skipper went in their hut but not before one last grin at his friend, amazed that the boy loved him that much, despite his earlier behavior.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Well, we bin fownd out. The uthers fownd out about you tuday and I gess they thowt I was sayen bad things, but I culd nevir do that, there my familly. They burnded therre own dieres tuday, and I burned my boy scouted book. Dont relly need it no mor. I thenk Mark wont tese me fer getten losted no mor, ether. Everethin I says to yus is tru diary. Skipper is my big bruther, Mary Ann and Ginger are lik my sis Mary, two wunderfil sisters, and Prafeser is lik my uncle Will such a smart man. The Howells are my secind parints.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	32. Physical Fatness

**PHYSICAL FATNESS**

"Hey Skipper? Skipper? SKIPPER!" Gilligan called out from where he stood.

"What is it now, Gilligan?"

"I'm getting dizzy," he complained.

"Well who's fault it that?" Skipper questioned him.

"Yours!" Gilligan answered.

"Mine!? Gilligan, you ate the Professor's dye!"

"Because you said I was underweight! I only made myself eat till I almost threw up because I want work with you when we get off this island," Gilligan shouted.

Skipper felt a twinge of guilt.

"How long are you going to keep him up there?" The Skipper turned to a new voice behind him.

"How long will that stuff last, Professor?" he answered.

The scientist shrugged. "I'm not sure. I suppose until it works its way through his system. I suppose it is my fault as well - I left the bowl next to Gilligan - I should have warned him," he answered, trying to keep his voice down, but Gilligan was turning more slowly, to hear the other men.

"See! It's not all my fault" he called down.

"Turn, Gilligan," the Skipper ordered.

Sticking his tongue out at him, Gilligan kept rotating. "I'm still getting dizzy, Skipper," he complained again.

"I don't think this is working, Professor," Skipper whispered, so Gilligan wouldn't hear.

"I suppose not. I'll try and work on something to dilute the dye so Gilligan can get down. Have him keep at it until I return," the Professor whispered back, and then disappeared.

XXX

It was two hours later when Gilligan was finally told to climb down and drink a foul tasting glass of liquid, which neutralized the dye, leaving Gilligan's body glowing only slightly.

"That will have to do," the Professor sighed. The dye should wear off all together very soon; it's non-toxic, so you should be fine."

"Oh good! Does that mean it's not poison?"

"Yes, Gilligan, now get to bed," the Professor answered, and Gilligan tipped his hat and ran off.

"I suppose were stuck here, still," the Skipper sulked as he followed the Professor back to the huts.

Neither of them saw or heard the airplane that passed overhead a minute later…

Gilligan was in new shirt and pants writing when Skipper showed up. "Sorry, Skipper, for blaming you, it was my fault," Gilligan said quickly.

"Forget it, little buddy. You were up there for three hours - we just weren't meant to be rescued. Now blow out that candle and go to bed," Skipper said, and climbed into his hammock.

Gilligan nodded as he finished writing.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Wwat a day, Skipper had to diet and I had to gane wait. I ended up eaten die that prafeser made to get us rescud, by mistak. Some shiny junk. It tasted awfil.**_

_**Gilligan**_

He blew out the candle and settled down to sleep.


	33. It's Magic

**IT'S MAGIC**

"Gilligan!" Skipper yelled as he rubbed his aching foot. Gilligan went to run but stopped, he turned and faced his friend.

"Okay Skipper, shall I go back to my cave now or after you hit me?" he asked calmly and Skipper stopped his hand from smacking has hat on Gilligan's head.

"Gilligan…" was all he could say. "Little buddy, you are not going back to that cave, I'm glad you made the table rise," the Skipper said, calmly.

"But you said it was impossible," Gilligan argued.

"Gilligan, sending a child up in a balloon made of raincoats is impossible," Skipper argued back, and Gilligan grinned.

"I guess I am a good pregi... whatever Ginger called it," he said, and with a hearty laugh Skipper put his arm around Gilligan and the two walked back to camp.

"Yes, Gilligan. You are one in a million."

That night Gilligan couldn't sleep. He got out of the hut quietly and went to the bamboo table in the clearing between the huts to write.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I am a magicean. to bad the cast aways hate my tricks. I tooked the table cloth off the tabil and recked breakfist. I never new how much everyune hatid me till then. So I got in Gingers disipering cabinit and disapered. It sur was lonly in the cav. evryun apaligizid. im glad…**_

_**Gilligan`**_


	34. Goodbye, Old Paint

**GOODBYE, OLD PAINT**

He couldn't feel his arms. It was only through his will and his love of pleasing his Skipper that he managed to get to the table for dinner. It had been a long day, painting for five hours straight on four huts. It wouldn't have been so bad, if the Howells not had such a huge hut, but as soon as he finished one hut, he wasn't able to sit more than a full five minutes before he heard, "back to work."

"Oh, Gilligan, you look awful" Mary Ann, cried, the first, as always, to sympathize with him. She was now sitting beside him, stroking his sweaty forehead.

"Hi... Mary Ann" Gilligan choked out the words.

"Here Gilligan - you almost missed dinner. I did save you some fish though," Ginger said softly, walking over to the two with a plate of fish and berries.

Gilligan groaned as he forced himself to sit up straight.

"Oh, here Gilligan, we'll feed you," Mary Ann suggested, picking up the utensils and quickly cutting the fish into small, easy to chew bites.

Ginger let Mary Ann do the feeding. She stood and went behind Gilligan and began to gently massage his shoulders and arms. Gilligan groaned.

"Am I hurting you?" Ginger asked. She stopped quickly and sat down on the other side of him to look at his face.

Gilligan smiled at her. "No Ginger. I'm just sore, Skipper had me paint all the huts," he explained, after swallowing his food.

"Why?" both asked simultaneously.

"Because I messed up the rescue. Dubov's not coming back, and no one knows we're here," he went on.

It had become a thing on the island, Gilligan's homesickness and the Skipper's hunger for something that didn't come from the water.

"It's not your fault, Gilligan. It was Mr. Howell's idea. He should have helped paint," Mary Ann declared. It was starting to get on her nerves how everyone treated the first mate. Admittedly, she got annoyed with Gilligan when he would walk into her clothesline and dirty her clean laundry, but since he had disappeared that one time, she felt very close to him.

"Good work, little buddy. That junk the Professor made should keep the huts watertight. I told you I'd take care of it, ladies," Skipper said, coming by. He noticed Gilligan's exhaustion and the girl's nasty looks directed toward him and his smile dropped.

"You should have helped him, you big… bully," Mary Ann said.

"Wow, Mary Ann, good insult! How long did it take you to think of it?" Ginger asked sarcastically, and the brunette stuck her tongue out at the pretty redhead.

"I'm sorry, Gilligan, I did tell you to take it slowly," Skipper said, with a straight face.

Gilligan rolled his eyes, hoping the girls didn't fall for his lies. "Yeah, I know, big buddy, I wanted to get it done, just for you... Sir," Gilligan said, choking on the 'Sir.' "Thanks, girls, for dinner. It was great, as always," he said much more politely to the women. Standing up, he immediately fainted.

"Gilligan!" Mary Ann was beside him in less than a second and lifted his head into her lap.

"I better take him to bed - excuse me, ladies," Skipper said quickly and lifted Gilligan into his arms - eager to escape the girl's glares.

XXX  
When Gilligan awoke a few hours later, the Skipper was already asleep in his hammock and snoring. He sat up, feeling a little better, and a small package wrapped in seaweed fell off his stomach and into the hammock.

It was a small plaque, like the ones he had made on Christmas for the castaways. _**'To the best little buddy, I'm sorry.'**_ was all it said, but it made Gilligan grin. He got up to get his diary and found a second surprise. A full page was filled in. It was a heartfelt letter of apology that made Gilligan's grin ten feet wide. He felt as though his cheeks were going to burst.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Anothr visater coms and goes. Dubov was interistin. He felt worthless. Must be the iland, she got powers. I fond my talint. Im a gode painter. So gode I paintd all the huts - I do anythin for the Skipper.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	35. My Fair Gilligan

**MY FAIR GILLIGAN**

"You're not serious, Mr. Howell," the Skipper said, backing away from the rich man.

Mr. Howell's grin told him his answer.

"Don't worry, Skipper. We'll do what you did for me, and you'll be a worse son than..." Gilligan started to say, stopping when the Skipper elbowed him… hard.

"You, Gilligan?" Mr. Howell asked with a cocky smile.

Gilligan felt ashamed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Howell. I didn't... Wait a minute…" Gilligan said, and turned around to see the Skipper whistling.

"Skipper how could you?" Gilligan asked, his ashamed look replaced with one of hurt and betrayal.

Mister Howell walked over quickly, and stepped in front of Gilligan. He didn't, Gilligan. I've met a lot of people in my life - I can sense a lie, even a good one," Mr. Howell explained.

"Mr. Howell..." Gilligan started, but his shame crept back, and he had to turn away… Away from the man he learned to respect as another father-figure.

Mr. Howell sensed it was time to leave. Lifting his left hand, he let it drop on the younger man's shoulder and clutched it hard, like a father.

"I'm not angry Gilligan. You have a right to be yourself! I was only expressing my gratitude. Mrs. Howell means the world to me, and you saved her. I thank you."

Gilligan felt like crying. It was just as horrible - perhaps worse - as when he hurt his own father.

"Mr. Howell…" Gilligan turned around, but the man was gone. "Skipper, he hates me, doesn't he?" Gilligan asked; his voice choking as he tried to push back his tears.

"Gilligan…" Skipper crossed over to him and Gilligan's flood gates opened.

"While I was there, I felt like a prisoner - I hated being in those clothes - all I wanted to do was have fun!" Gilligan cried. The Skipper hugged his little buddy.

"We all understand Gilligan. Everyone needs to be themselves," Skipper said.

"Then why do I feel like I hurt him?" Gilligan asked. He wrenched himself away from his friend and before the Skipper could answer him, Gilligan had darted off.

"Mr. and Mrs. Howell - let me in! I want to be your son again!" he yelled, pounding on the large hut's doors.

Mrs. Howell opened the door and smiled at her visitor.

"Mrs. Howell, it was all a set-up - the martini poured on the Professor, the pie - everyone helped me plan it, and I'm sorry, I just..." Gilligan said, his words jumbling together.

Mrs. Howell took Gilligan's shoulders, ordering him to calm down and take a few deep breaths. When he was finally composed, she led him to her bed.

"Sit."

Gilligan sat and waited for her to yell, or lecture him, something to show he had done wrong, but she smiled at him instead.

"I admit, you had me fooled with your act, but Mr. Howell and I talked about it, and it's all right, Gilligan," she answered, gently sitting down beside him. Mr. Howell, who was sitting at his wife's make-up table, glanced out from behind his tattered newspaper and nodded.  
"I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Gilligan said, to the sand floor, averting his eyes.

Mrs. Howell half-hugged him. "We were only trying to show our gratitude. Because of you, I'm alive. I thank you, my dear - now go and catch those silly butterflies, or whatever it is you do," she said, and it felt like a rock had been lifted from his chest.

"Okay. Thanks for making me your son, Mrs. Howell," he replied, and leaving a kiss on her cheek, he hurried out, looking for someone to hunt butterflies with, feeling better than ever.

"That boy did make a wonderful son Thurston. He's a bit strange, but he is… oh so sweet!" Mrs. Howell said to her husband once they were alone. Her hand brushed her cheek, dashing away a tear.

"Yes, the boy does have a heart of Fort Knox, my dear," he agreed.

That night, Gilligan could barely express himself as he wrote:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I got adopted cause I savd Mrs. Howell's life. Funy cause I couldnt save Mary Ann from drownin. The Howells gave me expinsiv cloths, too. Wasnt much fun tho. Nobudy let me have fun, Skipper, prafeser and the gerls helped me out of it, but the Howells saw threw my act. They werent mad tho - funny since I runed there cloths. I hope I stays conectid to these peopl diary, I dunt ever wants to los them.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	36. A Nose By Any Other Name

**A NOSE BY ANY OTHER NAME**

Gilligan! My nose is fine, I just need some cold compresses," Professor said, grabbing the familiar red shirt, stopping the fast man-child from darting away.

"Looks broken to me, Professor. Sure you don't need surgery?" Gilligan asked. The Professor shook his head slightly.

"No, Gilligan! It's the same as happened to you - your nose wasn't broken and my nose isn't broken," the Professor said calmly. _It hurts like hell, though, _he thought.

"But Ginger can show you new noses," Gilligan went on, being annoying, as usual.

"Why would I need a new nose? I like my nose just fine!"

"Even all red and puffy, I'd take the new nose."

"Gilligan I didn't give you a new nose, the surgery was a sham, remember?" the Professor said, getting annoyed.

"Right, I forgot you're a liar," Gilligan said, folding his arms and pouting slightly.

"Gilligan, you were being unreasonable as ever" the Professor retorted, and stormed off, refusing to feel guilty for just trying to shut Gilligan up.

"Why did you have to get him all upset like that?" the Skipper scolded Gilligan.

"Upset? He's not upset, Skipper. I didn't see any tears, did you, Mr. Howell?" Gilligan answered, and the millionaire rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant!" the Skipper growled.

"I don't care. I won't apologize to liars."

"Gilligan, if you had only believed the Professor and quit worrying, he wouldn't have had to lie," the Skipper argued.

"So you admit he lied to me! Don't forget Skipper, I was only following orders. I fell at least twenty feet," Gilligan went on, trying for sympathy. "But, I guess I'll go see if he is okay," he finished, and left.

"That boy has been out in the sun too long," Mr. Howell remarked.

"My poor little buddy," Skipper moaned, guilt swirling in his gut like a bad piece of pie.

Gilligan reached the Professor's hut and hesitated a second before knocking. When Professor told him to enter, he wasn't entirely surprised to see the two girls fussing over him.

"How you doing Professor?" he asked, trying to sound concerned.

"Fine, Gilligan. Girls, thanks for the help," he answered, and the girls took the scientist's hint and left.

"Gilligan, I'm sorry if you're sore at me. It was all I could think of to get your mind off your nose. I would never really deceive you," the Professor said. He sounded so genuine that Gilligan felt ashamed.

"I'm not mad," he said, and the Professor gave him a look that said clearly he didn't believe him. "Okay, I'm not mad anymore," he continued and the Professor laughed as he held the wet sponge to his nose. "It was just... I never fell from such a height before… I guess my fear took over," Gilligan said, sheepishly. "See, when I was a kid, I fell hard from my bike - broke my arm three places," he went on, blinking at the faded memory returning.

Professor stood and holding the sponge with his left hand, his chin elevated so he was looking at the roof he reached out and patted Gilligan's arm.

"Still friends?" he asked, and Gilligan took his hand.

"Sure. Thanks, Professor. Hope your nose gets better, but if you still want the surgery..." Gilligan added, and grinned when the Professor glared at him. Then he laughed, too.

"I need some sleep now," Roy Hinkley added. Gilligan nodded, and then left.

Skipper was pacing in their hut, waiting for him to return.

"Gilligan, little buddy, I'm..." he hurriedly said when the man entered.

Gilligan held up his hands in defense. "Easy, Skipper. Sorry for snapping at you, I was mad at the Professor for the fake surgery, but I'm over it now."

The Skipper sighed with relief. He thought it best not to apologize, knowing Gilligan would only shrug it off. "Good to hear," he said instead, and sat in his hammock. He pulled out a book and Gilligan went to the table where his diary sat.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Look out! just kiden. I fel out a tree and hurt my nose. Ginger made fak noses so I could pik a new one. Prafeser aranged a fake sergury. I got stuk with my nose tho. Oh well no use mesin with my handsimness I gess.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	37. Gilligan's Mother In Law

GILLIGAN'S MOTHER-IN-LAW

The two men watched as Gilligan raced full speed through the island toward safety. Haruki looked puzzled as he paddled back to shore.

"Skipper, you best go find him," the Professor whispered, before going over to talk with the island's latest visitor.

With a small sigh, the Skipper went off to search for his scared shipmate and friend. It wasn't too hard and didn't take too long to find the shaking bush beside their camp.

"Gilligan…" Skipper whispered, and the bush stopped shaking. Out popped a white cap, followed by the young man.

"Skipper, please don't make me go with him!" Gilligan pleaded.

The Skipper didn't know what to say. Part of him wanted to go back home and the other part wanted to keep his little buddy safe. Before he could regret it, he chose the second option.

"Gilligan, how do you feel?" he asked calmly.

The scared man looked up, puzzled. "Fine," he answered, unsure of what was happening.

"You're sure? You feel _warm_ to me," the Skipper responded, touching the man's cool forehead.

"I feel… very, very, sick," Gilligan said, catching on. He moaned and touched his forehead.

"Then… I guess I can't let you go to that island. With your fever, he'd stab you with the dart in seconds," Skipper said, and Gilligan smiled.

"Thanks, big buddy," he said, as he was lifted up and cradled like an infant.

"Don't worry about it, little buddy," the Skipper answered. "Gilligan, do you remember the day you saved my life?" he asked.

Gilligan nodded. "No way that I could forget it; not with that great medal hanging over my mom's fireplace. She was really proud of me."

"Yes, that medal made you a man. I never seen such a scrawny kid do something that brave," the Skipper went on, and Gilligan smiled, proud of his accomplishment.

"Anyway, I made a promise to your family and to myself that I'd keep you safe. Gilligan, I'm sorry you went through that first test, but you are not leaving this island just to get shot with poison," Skipper said, as they reached their hut. He dumped Gilligan into his hammock. "I'm going to find the girls so they can take care of you and that cold," he said with a wink. Five minutes later Ginger and Mary Ann were standing next to Gilligan.

"He seems fine to me, Skipper… what is going on?" Ginger asked, folding her arms.

"The Skipper is trying to keep me safe from the poisoned darts, Ginger," Gilligan answered. Ginger looked at him, and then to her confused roommate, and then back to the Skipper.

"Because Gilligan won the first test, they made him best man," Skipper explained.

"You mean, there's another test?" Mary Ann asked, suddenly worried.

"Poison darts - six paces," the Skipper answered. "Listen girls, I need you two to stay here with Gilligan until I return. None of you are to leave," he went on, having to yell because of the girls screams. Finally both the girls nodded and Skipper left for the lagoon.

"There you are, Skipper, but where is Gilligan?" the Professor asked as he saw the captain.

The Skipper shrugged. "I searched everywhere. He must have gotten too big a head start, Professor," he answered.

The Professor looked at him, and then Haruki. He spoke to him in his language: "Isn't there any way you can stay and wait?" he asked him, and Haruki shook his head.

"Little man not have survived anyway," he said with a laugh. Then he took off in his canoe.

"Well that was pleasant. So where are you hiding Gilligan, Skipper?" the Professor asked.

"He's in our hut, Professor you and I both know he wouldn't have passed the native's test," Skipper said, defending himself.

"I know. It appears we are stuck here… still!" the scientist answered. The two went to camp and opened the door to the Skipper's hut.

Gilligan sat up straight. "Am I safe?" he asked, and the Professor nodded.

"Oh, boy! I'm going to tell my diary about this! Wait until my mom reads her, she'll be so impressed!" Gilligan cheered up immediately and raced out of the hut carrying his book.

_****_

Dear Diary,

Almost got maried tuday. this native gerl dicided she luved me and wanted me to mari her. I had to pas tests ferst. Thes nativs sur got werd tests. By dum luck I noked a guy out with a coconut. Skipper saved me from doin the best man test tho. I dont think I culd surviv a poisin dart!

Gilligan


	38. Beauty Is As Beauty Does

**BEAUTY IS, AS BEAUTY DOES**

Mary Ann and Ginger were doing the laundry, determined to get the Miss Castaway contest out of their heads, but they couldn't help overhearing the three men's conversation.

"Tic-tac-toe! I could've sworn he'd have favored Ginger, she was perfect choice."

"What has she ever done for him? Mrs. Howell has been like a mother to the boy."

"Mary Ann is the one who cooks all our food - she is by far the best choice, gentlemen!"

"Oh, please, Professor! Ginger won hands down!"

"I object! As the richest man here, I say Mrs. Howell is Miss Castaway!"

"As a scientist I can prove the numbers do not lie! Mary Ann is our queen!"

The arguing went on like that, each man convinced their candidate had won.

"Guess Gilligan really did choose that gorilla," Mary Ann whispered, pulling Ginger back, so they wouldn't be seen.

"Please, Mary Ann! My reputation will be ruined if this ever makes it back to Hollywood!" Ginger scoffed.

"I guess it doesn't matter, all three of us are perfect beauty queens," Mary Ann decided.

"Some more than others," Ginger smirked, fluffing her hair with her hands.

"Are you telling me that you think Gilligan should have picked you?" Mary Ann asked, angry at the woman's over-confidence.

"I didn't have to. You said it," Ginger answered, with another smirk.

"Fine, then! I'll just go ask him myself!" Mary Ann fumed, throwing down her basket of laundry. She stormed off with Ginger on her heels.

"Not if I see him first, Mary Poppins," Ginger challenged her, and ran off as fast as she could in high heels.

Both were out of breath when they finally found him, still sitting where the men had left him, gathering up all his papers.

"Hi, Gilligan, sweetie," Mary Ann cooed.

"Hey, handsome," Ginger greeted him with a bit more zest.

"Hi girls, I was just leaving," Gilligan answered, and stood up only to have Ginger push him back into his seat.

"All right, Gilligan, sweetie, tell Ginger who really won the beauty contest," she said breathily, gently stroking his cheek.

"Oh, please, Gilligan, tell me! I'm baking your favorite pie tonight," Mary Ann said, pushing Ginger out of the way. The redhead fell in the sand and scowled. Gilligan helped her up, and then backed away.

"I told you all - Gladys won because she's the only one from the island," he answered.

"Oh, please! People win pageants from states they're not born in all the time, Gilligan," Mary Ann protested.

"They... do?" Gilligan stuttered, anxious to dart off. "Well, I don't care, I voted Gladys to be Miss Castaway."

"You only did that to keep out of trouble," Ginger said, folding her arms over her chest.

"No, she was my own contestant," Gilligan said, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Come on, Gilligan, no one else has to hear your true vote," Mary Ann coaxed.

"Yes, Gilligan, tell these silly girls how you voted for me - the one who treats you like a son," Mrs. Howell whispered in Gilligan's ear, suddenly appeared behind him.

"Mrs. Howell! Girls, please, I gotta go... collect fruit now," Gilligan said, backing away from the rich woman. He darted off quick as he could; dropping his notes.

"Hey look, the backs of his games have letters on them… MA-2 points, G-2 points and Mrs. H-2 points," Ginger said, picking up one paper.

"Maybe he likes us all," Mary Ann said and Mrs. Howell pouted. "Oh, pooh, I was hoping to have lunch as the queen," she said.

"This is silly… we already know who'd have won, anyway," Ginger said, pretending to wave to her adoring fans.

"Yeah, keep dreaming, Ginger. I'm Gilligan's choice. After all, Mrs. Howell tried to set us up before," Mary Ann argued.

"That was before he saved my life. I think Gilligan would have chosen me. After all, I am like his second mother," Mrs. Howell said, and the three women continued to argue.

XXX  
That night, dinner was very silent and the group sat in pairs - Mr. and Mrs. Howell, Ginger and the Skipper, and Mary Ann and the Professor. They all talked in whispers, only with their partner.

"Hi, everyone," Gilligan greeted them when he finally showed up. No one really paid him much attention. He went into his hut instead of joining them and no one said a word. Then he came out again carrying a duffel bag.

"I have something to say," he said. The other six looked at him reluctantly.

"What do you want Gilligan?" the Skipper asked.

"It was my idea to do the contest, and to be completely honest, you all should have won," Gilligan went on, ignoring the Skipper.

"You picked Gladys, though, Gilligan," Mary Ann pointed out, folding her arms.

"Yes, but I picked you for "Miss Talented," since no one else can cook like you, Mary Ann," Gilligan answered her. He opened his bag and pulled out a crown with the word "Queen" written on it.

"So you picked Mary Ann, then?" Ginger asked, feeling betrayed.

Gilligan turned to her and smiled. "Yes. But I picked you as "Miss Gifted," for no one else on this island can sing and dance better than you," he answered, and handed her a crown identical to Mary Ann's, and then he turned to Mrs. Howell. "One more crown for "Mrs. Poise." The Professor gave me the word," Gilligan admitted, handing out the last crown. "For no one can wear a diamond ring like you, Mrs. Howell," he finished. "I'm sorry, but I can't choose one of you. You are all very special to me. I'll leave now…" he went on, but he was stopped as everyone ran to him.

"Gilligan, you did it again," the Skipper playfully bopped him with his hat. "Come on, everyone. Let's eat dinner and forget this. Gilligan is right - we have three wonderful women in this island who all deserve crowns," he went on, and dinner became joyous and festive once again.

Gilligan joined them, but first pulled out his diary. Everyone laughed and talked around him as he wrote.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Who do u thenk shuld be mis castaway? I cant decid ether so I piked them all. Mary Ann, Ginger and Mrs. Howell are all specile to me. If you are wundering whos won the contist, it was Glady's - my 'girlfreind.'**_

_**Gilligan**_


	39. The Little Dictator

**THE LITTLE DICTATOR**

Some things just aren't meant to work out. This was apparent, since their latest crazy visitor was crazy to the rest of the world now.

"Okay, everyone repeat after me: Buenos notches, Good Night," Gilligan said. Then with a sigh, and a bummed out look that matched his six companions, he sat down on the ground, wrapping his skinny arms around his legs.

"Buenos notches, I'd rather study 'Buenos Dias,' or any other way to say hello as long as is to a sailor on a ship," Ginger grumbled.

Professor Roy Hinkley smacked the chalk board he had been writing on with his hand.

"Here I was, positive we'd be rescued! I apologize, everyone, for getting our hopes up again," he said, his back turned to his friends.

Mary Ann got up quickly and went to him. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and he turned around and looked at her.

"No one blames you, Professor. We all hope to get off the island! At least this time our visitor let someone know out there that we were here," she told him. The two walked over to the group together as Mary Ann put her arm around his waist.

"Oh, thank you for those words of wisdom, Mary Poppins! Let's face it, no one believed our crazy dictator," Ginger said, scowling at her room mate.

"Well, excuse me, Ginger for trying to help," Mary Ann shot back, hurt and offended by the red head's tone.

"All right, settle ladies, no need to fight," Skipper said calmly.

Ginger rolled her eyes. She then turned to the Skipper. "I just want off this dumb island," she said, and stormed off - back toward camp.

"Thurston, if we are not going to be rescued, we should change clothes to something more appropriate," Lovey Howell whispered to her husband, and the two disappeared, following the angry red headed movie star.

The Skipper watched them leave and sighed. "Mary Ann is right, Professor, don't blame yourself. If anything I'm to blame for landing us here," he said. He sighed another deep heavy sigh and put his head in his hands. Taking off his cap, he wiped his brow and swept his hands over his hair.

"Skipper…" Gilligan started softly, standing up. He joined the Professor and Mary Ann.

"Come on Gilligan, we better go catch some fish," Skipper answered. His voice, though, was soft - nothing like the booming, commanding voice Gilligan was used to.

Gilligan nodded but held back till his buddy was a couple feet away.

"You all right Gilligan?" The Professor broke into his thoughts, snapping his fingers in front of the dazed first mate.

"Yeah, Professor. Buenos Noches," he responded and ran to catch up with his captain.

Professor and Mary Ann held back as well. They looked at each other once, before starting to trudge in the sand toward camp, following their friends.

XXX

It was a very quiet dinner. Gilligan noticed as he watched his big buddy and best friend hardly touch his meal. The island was depressing them all. He helped clear and then sat and waited till all the hut doors closed.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Anuther visiater. We must be pupuler. He was a dictater and wanted to rul our iland. Almost got reskude when he got piked up. Looks like the werld thout he was craze thouh cuse he lives on a mountin now. Im worried abhhout skipper though, we needd to get off this iland.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	40. Smile, You're on Mars Camera

**SMILE, YOU'RE ON MARS CAMERA**

"Don't look at me like that Professor - he has to learn," Jonas Grumby said, after five minutes of silence. Standing beside him, Professor Roy Hinkley nodded, but still didn't speak of their new 'coo-coo-clock.' "Well?"

"Well what?" he answered as Skipper stared at him, his hands on his hips.

"I don't know - usually you have something to say every time I punish him," the Skipper said, and Roy smiled.

"Skipper, as a scientist I have come across poison oak, numerous bug bites and an assortment of other unpleasant occurrences, but I never spent two hours removing feathers from my body," he answered, and Skipper laughed. Then the Professor sighed. "Let him go to dinner. He can announce it to everyone and while we eat and then he can become human," he said with a smirk.

"That's cruel, I love it," the Skipper grinned. Gilligan, still by the door, frowned.

"Great. When will you ever learn, Gilligan?" he asked himself as he sat to wait for the next hour to pass.

He opened the door and came out. "Skipper, how long before dinner?" he asked.

"I don't know little buddy. Almost time for lunch, though, I might not be hungry again at least five or more hours," the Skipper answered, winking at the Professor.

"Depends on the quantity of lunch, and how much we consume, Gilligan," the Professor added.

Gilligan frowned and started to close the door when a thought occurred to him. It was rather sneaky, but it beat sitting around in feathers, he thought. With a heavy sigh he went back in the hut but let the door swing shut slowly, but not before giving the Skipper and Professor a little guilt trip.

"I get it. I'm stuck like this for a while, but wouldn't it be easier if I just… I don't know… disappeared?" he asked, and the door closed all the way.

The two men looked at each other. "He wouldn't…" Professor started.

The Skipper raised a brow and then turned to the door. "Okay, fine, GILLIGAN!" Skipper bellowed, feeling guilty. He had a feeling the island was making Gilligan smarter. At least, smart enough to know how to make him feel guilty.

"Yes… sir." Gilligan came back out.

"Announce lunch, and then while we eat, remove those feathers and that's an order," the Skipper said and Gilligan grinned behind the feathers he wore.

"Yes Sir. After I clean up, may I eat?" he asked, and the Skipper shrugged.

"I'll make you a plate," he said, determined to still get back at him.

XXX

It took nearly three hours before Gilligan saw Skipper again. He saluted; his body clear of all feathers. Skipper handed him a plate with a banana and some other fruit.

"This is lunch?" he asked, his stomach rumbling as he had only a small breakfast.

"Your lunch Gilligan. I tried to save some fish, but everyone wanted seconds," he said, with a small grin.

"Oh, well… least dinner will be on soon," Gilligan answered.

"Yes, but, Gilligan you have to do your chores for the day, first," the Skipper said, and drew a piece of paper from his pocket, and with out delay, he read out a long list.

"But… that will take all night!"

"Then you'd better get busy," Skipper answered, and sulking, Gilligan turned around and marched to the lagoon to fix the lobster cages which was the first item on the list. He wasn't really too worried though. What Skipper didn't know, was that he was right. Gilligan was getting smarter. He had hidden fruit in empty coconuts in various bushes.

He heard the Professor mumbling once about the heat, and how the fruit could shrivel up, and decided to prepare himself. Little did he know, Professor was just dozing on one of the Howells chairs.

Skipper stood and watched Gilligan the whole time but he didn't notice when as Gilligan picked coconuts as next on list he was opening them quickly and stealing the grapes he had hidden. He did this by purposely dropping real coconuts near bushes where he knew no berries were, but his fake coconuts were. Then he dove in and picked up both leaving one real coconut behind.

XXX

Three hours later, Skipper happily handed him a plate with a small fish and more fruit. Gilligan's stomach rumbled as he knew it would, because he could eat a lot.

"Gee, Skipper, this was the least amount of food I had since we got here," he complained.

"Tomorrow is another day – let's get to bed."

"Sure. Just let me write in my diary."

Skipper nodded, but watched from the window to make sure Gilligan didn't sneak any snacks. He had also refused to let him have any dessert.

Gilligan, though, had snuck something when the Skipper wasn't looking and jammed it in an empty coconut.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Berd peple landed here. Just joken. Tho I did make me and the uthurs berds. Mr Howell had me colectin fethers amd after I fumbled anuther rescue everyone chased me into the fether pils and well… Skipper thenks hes smart tho - tried to starve me all day given me only litle amunts of food. Im gladd I hid those grapes. And Mark says im dum!**_

_**Gilligan**_


	41. The Sweepstakes

**THE SWEEPSTAKES**

It's amazing the things you learn about someone. Their favorite foods, reading materials or even colors can be fascinating.

Gilligan couldn't believe his ears. He had learned a lot of things over the year he spent on the island, but this topped them all. His lottery ticket wasn't worth anything at all, yet Mr. Howell allowed his friends and him into his private club. Of course he banished them first, but who would have ever guessed that the millionaire had a heart?

"Gilligan! Stop daydreaming and find my ball!" Mr. Howell snapped at him for the third time. Gilligan saluted and ran off, not hearing the millionaire's muttering, "Never should have told the boy… oh… if they hear of this, back home, I'm ruined!" he sighed, and followed after his young friend. It took him only another hour before he was tired of the golf game and the boy, and the two trudged back to camp.

Dinner was set in the club area, and soon, everyone arrived. All during dinner though, Gilligan couldn't stop grinning. Four of the six people seated kept pestering him to spill his secret, and finally Gilligan told them the truth.

"I can't believe it. How could you hold on to such a little piece of paper that long, long little buddy?"

Gilligan shrugged. "I found it yesterday morning… Can't remember when I bought it, Skipper," he answered.

"And you still let us join? That's really kind of you, Mr. Howell," Mary Ann said, and everyone nodded their heads.

"Yes, Mary Ann. Until now. But I have just realized how much I have enjoyed the silence of eating alone, with my wife," Mr. Howell said, rubbing his head as though to get rid of a headache. And then, for the second time, he kicked everyone out of the club area except Lovey.

"SO much for that! I'm going back to my hut," Ginger said, disappointed, and wandered off. Mary Ann followed her.

"I have an experiment to finish," the Professor said, and then departed.

"At least we were free guests for a while, huh, big buddy?" Gilligan asked, and the Skipper nodded. The two followed the others else back to their huts.

Gilligan climbed in his hammock and picked up his diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Nerly a miliionare again. Too bad my lotery tiket was two yers old!**_

_**Gilligan**_


	42. Quick, Before it Sinks

**QUICK, BEFORE IT SINKS**

It seems that the bad things in life take over the good. Like when you take the time, as a favor, and clean a friend's room. You could spend all day long and get it really nice. Then, as you finish dusting a statue, it falls and breaks. Your work is ignored and you are scolded for the statue instead of being praised for the cleaning.

At least, that's what it seemed like to the young man in a white cap as he stared at a big mess. He grumbled as he picked up branches and other things that were cluttering the area.

"I got some nice juicy lobsters but do they care? No, just because I moved a stick," Gilligan grumbled angrily. He was sweating like crazy, and his hands were covered in blisters.

"Ouch! Rotten thorns!" he cried out in pain, not watching the palm branch he was dragging. His finger bled a little, and he kicked the branch away with a scowl.

"Stupid branches! How come I get to do this by myself?" he kept mumbling, unaware Skipper had come back to check on his progress.

"Because you're the one who is responsible for the mess, and I ordered you to clean it up," he answered, smiling at his little buddy.

Gilligan clenched his fists in front of him and picked up the branch he kicked, ignoring his friend.

The Skipper shrugged and moved away to a big rock, where he sat down and sat, sipping on a drink he held, watching Gilligan work.

"It's not fair! I always get blamed, even when this was the Professor's fault!" Gilligan fumed. He had stolen a quick glance, and saw Skipper had moved and he decided to continue his rant.

Professor though heard Gilligan's grumbles as he came down as well to see his progress. Since he last saw him, which was about an hour before, that Gilligan had cleaned up most all of the mess. He sighed as he watched his friend mutter angrily, upset and confused. Gilligan threw another branch on to a big pile he made and went for a really big one. But a hand got in the way and lifted the palm branch.

"Why don't you go get some fruit and have a snack? The Skipper and I can finish," the Professor said, trying not to show he overheard Gilligan's angry remarks. Gilligan stared at him until Professor urged him to leave again and then he ran off.

"Gilligan! Professor what did you say to him?" Skipper asked as he looked up to see Gilligan leave.

"Let's finish up, Skipper," the Professor answered, dragging the branch away. Jonas Grumby stared at him, but helped out. It took only half-an-hour for the two to complete the job.

The Skipper folded his arms. "You don't have to cover for him, every time, Professor," he said, annoyed. To him it seemed everyone was now ganging up on him for punishing Gilligan.

"It wasn't his mistake. I didn't tell anyone about my stick in the lagoon, and speaking of not telling, I didn't tell him about that dye a while back," the Professor answered, and the Skipper lowered his arms. "We all made mistakes here at some time or other, Skipper. To err is human, to forgive, divine," he went on. Then Professor Hinkley excused himself and trudged back toward camp, feeling slightly better. He passed Gilligan on the way. He now had a tray full of fruit.

"Good work clearing the brush, Gilligan," he praised him.

Gilligan smiled slightly. "Thanks Professor. Sorry about moving your stick," Gilligan answered, apologizing, but the Professor waved his remark away.

"Yes, its fine, Gilligan," he said, and hurried off, patting Gilligan's shoulder as he left. Gilligan found the Skipper at the lagoon still, shaking his head.

"Sorry for running off, Professor told me to get fruit, but then he changed his mind," Gilligan explained.

"Forget it, little buddy. We finished cleaning… let's just go back to camp," the Skipper answered, and trudged off still shaking his head. "I certainly don't make mistakes," he muttered to himself. Gilligan shrugged, sat down on the sand and started eating the fruit he was carrying. When he finished, he pulled out his book.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**What a werd day. Prafesser is always maken experiments. Wish hed label his stuff. I fond a stick in the water and used it to make sure my cages dont drift off. Eended up maken a mess as usual. Prafesser thught the iland was sinken!**_

_**Gilligan**_


	43. Castaway Pictures Presents

**CASTAWAY PICTURES PRESENTS**

Mary Ann Summers was the kind of girl who could get used to new things but a new odor, especially a bad one, was something else.

"Ugh! What's that awful smell?" she asked, holding her nose with one hand while she waved smoke away with the other. She observed Ginger Grant leaning over something on the fire.

"That bad? I thought it would come out better," Ginger said, sulking. Mary Ann looked in the pot, burned badly of what should, or used to be fish stew.

"Well, for one thing, charcoal is not edible, least not where I grew up," she said, picking up the spoon and sniffing, and then gagging at the smell.

"So much for that," Ginger sulked. She took off her apron and sat down to think.

"Why are you cooking? Don't you like us any more?" Mary Ann teased. The only way she'd ever eat that concoction was if she had a death wish, and that wouldn't be any time soon.

"No Mary Ann. I need a new career! You saw that movie we made, people laughed, and believe me, you don't laugh at a Ginger Grant film," Ginger explained, and then gave a very depressed sigh.

"Look at the bright side," Mary Ann offered, sitting down beside her. She put an arm around her friend and squeezed her shoulder.

"What bright side? My career of drama and romance is done. And one more thing, I don't think that man ever even dated something that wasn't a test tube or a book," Ginger said, sighing once more.

"I agree with you there. The Professor is cute, but not very romantic," Mary Ann agreed. "But I think you should stick with acting," she went on, and Ginger gave her a curious look.

"Why?"

"Because… and I'm not saying this to depress you, but we're still stuck here, and it could be ages before we are rescued," Mary Ann said.

This depressed Ginger even more.

"But here is a real bright side! People will recognize you and know Ginger Grant is still alive and you'll be even more famous," she added quickly and Ginger screamed in delight and hugged her room mate.

"You're right Mary Ann! I need to go practice a scene… I wonder how many fans were smiling when they saw me?" Ginger asked, too excited to wait for an answer, and she scurried away.

"Probably not many… Who knows if the public really saw it?" Mary Ann answered, grateful her room mate was out of earshot.

The other five were worried about Ginger as well. No one else cared about whether their movie was being found funny; they were just disappointed it didn't get them rescued. But that night the redhead put on a dynamite performance and it seemed the movie-making adventure had been forgotten.

Gilligan climbed into his hammock after the show and smiled.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**We made a movee, it was silent… shhh. It got a good revew tho. Were gud acters but not as gud as Ginger. Glad she didn't let it buther her.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	44. Agonized Labor

**AGONIZED LABOR**

"Now what do we do, Skipper?" Gilligan asked. He was still holding the millionaire in his scrawny arms and grunting from the weight.

"Let's drag him back a little and lay him down, Professor," the Skipper answered, and the three men moved away from the edge of the cliff.

While the men cared for Mr. Howell, Ginger and Mary Ann got closer to Lovey Howell as she looked over the cliff.

"Are you all right, Mrs. Howell?" Ginger asked, and Lovey nodded.

"Yes, my dear. I must say this is a relief! What a dreadful experience! Cooking! And with no manicurist around to fix my nails!"

Both girls giggled at each other.

"I guess you are stuck doing that again, Mary Ann," Ginger teased her roommate, who smiled in relief.

"I'll be glad to! At least then I know it's normal around here," she responded as the three stepped away from the cliff edge as well.

By then Mr. Howell was coming around – Gilligan had waved money from his wallet under the millionaire's nose.

"Gilligan those aren't smelling salts! That bill can't possibly…" the Professor started to say, but Mr. Howell groaned, sat up, and snatched the bill from Gilligan's hand, as well.

"Oh, my sweet babies! You're safe now! Poppa has you!" he cooed to the bill, and the Professor rolled his eyes.

"I take that back! On this island anything is possible!" he said, and Gilligan grinned. He did have some good ideas!

As the girls came closer, Mary Ann let go of Mrs. Howell, knelt down next to Mr. Howell, and to his surprise, hugged him.

"I'm glad you're all right, Mr. Howell! When I found your note…" She trailed off, not wanting to think of any of the castaways dead. Mr. Howell patted her on the back with one hand and she slid away from him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Howell, I just don't want to lose any of you," she apologized quickly. Mr. Howell grasped her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"Thank you, Mary Ann, it's nice to know you all care," he said to the group as the men helped him stand up.

"This means things will get to normal again, Skipper?" Gilligan asked, and the Skipper laughed.

"Little buddy, there is nothing normal about this island," he answered, and everyone else nodded. The group trudged back to camp then, grateful that the Howells were unharmed. Gilligan held back, though, sat down and started to write.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**The howells wer nerly bankrupted, but it was only a mistak. Somone namd Powell isnt gonna be happie. I gess muney means a lot to Mr and Mrs Howell cuse they nerly kiled themselves. Im glad there all rite**_

_**Gilligan**_


	45. Nyet, Nyet, Not Yet

**NYET, NYET, NOT YET**

"I guess I'll have to tie the hammock again," Gilligan said, but the look on the Skipper' face told him he wasn't doing that just now. "But… you don't want me to tie it up," he added, and the Skipper nodded. Gilligan stood up and dragged the hammock off the Skipper.

"You can tie it back up in the morning along with mine, and you'll learn to tie it, even if it takes all day," the Skipper growled, and Gilligan nodded.

"I said I was sorry Skipper! I didn't know other places have on different times," he apologized again. It seemed to him that not many days had gone by before he had killed another rescue.

"Just go to sleep on the floor, Gilligan," the Skipper said, and soon he was snoring.

Gilligan stared at him, grabbed his blanket and pillow, and left the hut.

"So I messed up! Not like Igor and Ivan were planning on taking us with them," he muttered, feeling hurt for being blamed for fouling up, again. Gilligan walked into the jungle, and after a while, he found the same cave he slept in after his magic trick and tablecloth fiasco some time before. He settled in, and took out his diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I thenk you ar the only one who liks me sumtimes. Got more visitors. a couple of rusien people. They mised there drop zone and cus of that they werent gunna rescue us, so we got them drunk so they wouldnt leave without us. We drunk water. Good plan huh? To bad I messed time up. Im a falure…**_

_**Gilligan**_

In the morning he trudged back to camp for breakfast. Everyone gave him a sour look, but he knew they'd forgive him… eventually…


	46. Hi Fi Gilligan

**HI-FI GILLIGAN**

"So that Ben guy was someone real special, Professor?" Gilligan asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, he was a very smart, incredible man," the Professor answered.

"Yeah, I figured that."

"What's wrong, Gilligan? You look sad; you're a real hero, today," the Skipper spoke up. Gilligan shrugged.

"I was just thinking, Skipper, if that tree we were hiding under had been hit instead of the cave, the world would have lost six great people," he answered.

"Six? Don't you mean seven, Gilligan?" the Professor asked, and Gilligan shook his head.

"No, I mean six, Professor. You're all much more important than a clumsy idiot like me."

"Gilligan let me ask you something then. Why do you think we all huddled under the tree?" the Professor asked, stunned at Gilligan's statement.

Gilligan just stared at the ground. "I don't know Professor. It just didn't seem right, letting any of you go out there," he answered after a minute.

The Professor dropped what he was doing and went to Gilligan. He lifted Gilligan's chin with one hand, and then planted his hands on the young man's shoulders.

"Gilligan, Abraham Lincoln, our sixteenth president once said in a speech that 'A house divided amongst itself cannot stand.' We seven, no matter what happens, have always stuck together, and acted as family and we will continue to do so until we are rescued," he told him, and Gilligan managed a small smile.

"I agree with the Professor! There was no way I could letting you ride out a storm like that alone. No matter how mad you make me, you are still my best friend," the Skipper said, clapping Gilligan on the back.

"Come on, men, let's finish up. We'll have a party to celebrate," the Professor suggested, and both Gilligan and the Skipper cheered his idea.

XXX  
An hour later, the three trudged into camp and washed up quickly. After dinner, Professor asked Gilligan to pick fruit for dessert, despite the big bowl on the table being full of fruit. Gilligan looked at the bowl, but then shrugged and ran off to do as he was told.

"But we don't need any more fruit," Mary Ann said, and the Professor nodded.

"I know, but I'm worried about Gilligan, I don't think he feels important. He was really going to sacrifice himself for us," the scientist answered.

Ten minutes later Gilligan returned with a bunch of bananas and was smothered by Ginger and Mary Ann as they tried to kiss him.

"Oh Ginger, to think we nearly lost Gilligan - our bravest man!" Mary Ann squealed.

"I'm not that brave."

"Oh, please, Gilligan, we know you didn't have the short straw! You wanted to sacrifice yourself to save us, and that makes you braver than any man I ever met," Ginger said.

"My boy, you saved us all," Mr. Howell congratulated Gilligan, and Mrs. Howell kissed Gilligan's cheek.

Suddenly music blared from the radio that somehow the Professor had managed to fix after all, and everyone began dancing; the girls fighting over Gilligan.

After a bit, the Skipper turned off the music and clinked a glass. "I just want to say how happy I am to be friends with all of you."

"I agree with the Skipper. I'm glad were all safe," Gilligan chimed in.

XXX

That night he was grinning wildly as he sat at the table to write.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I was a radeo for two days. It was really kind of fun till I broke the real radio and stopped bein a radio, when we neded one. I kncked my head agein and saved everyone. Then the prafesser talked abut som guy named Ben. I think he is smartier.**_

_**Gilligan **_


	47. The Chain of Command

**THE CHAIN OF COMMAND**

"Looks like you made her mad, little buddy, what happened? Her orders too tough?" the Skipper commented, wincing first at the blow to his friend's stomach before the monkey hurried away.

"I guess, Skipper," Gilligan wheezed as he stood up, regaining his breath. "I'll go retrieve her," he said, after a moment. "I know how much you all love it when I am being stupid – I'd hate for you to stop being entertained," he added, careful to lower his voice.

He felt foolish; there was no way the Skipper would leave him in charge now, especially with a smart man like the Professor and a brave man like Mr. Howell. Compared to those three, he was the worm on the hook - bait for their rods. He had been so proud too - finally, a chance to prove himself. Of course, he proved himself by leading them to a cliff and falling off it!

Gilligan took off, in search of his friend. He found her not too far away and coaxed her back; his animal skills never failing him. He didn't notice that though. It was just natural talent, like his running ability; these traits he never realized were valuable. He had his moments to shine, but they were mediocre. Willie Gilligan just couldn't match up to his big buddy.

"Here, Gladys, let's try it again," he spoke to the monkey as they rejoined the group. Gilligan bent and picked up the stick and gave it to her. She took it, and he smiled at her. "Come on, girl, do like you did before! It's not that hard - after all, you're the general and I'm the pathetic loser," he coaxed her on, and this time their audience was quiet.

"Gilligan? Come on, little buddy. Joke's over. You don't have to do this," the Skipper spoke up, walking over to the two.

"Why not, Skipper? Go on, join the others! Laugh, have a great time, I'll entertain you," Gilligan said, his voice becoming high and squeaky as he got more and more upset.

"Gilligan…" the Skipper put his hand on his shoulder, but Gilligan pulled away.

"You think I forgotten everything, Skipper? I wrote all our adventures down - I still remember standing there," Gilligan said, pointing at some bushes. Everyone looked to where he pointed. "You know, hearing you all say what a pain I was after I tried learning my magic tricks?" He turned away and continued, desperate to get it all off his chest. "I don't blame or hate you though. I was proud to find you, Skipper. I just don't want to be a kid! I'm not a boy…" he ended. He turned around to see the stunned and ashamed faces of his friends. "Look, I don't know what I'm saying. It's been a long day. I'm… I'm going to lie down," he said quickly, running to his hut, climbing into his hammock and throwing himself face down into his pillow. He fell asleep after a few moments.

"Wow! I admit, I didn't think he'd be a great leader… I mean, he's…" Ginger spoke up first.

"…Gilligan. We know, Ginger, and we all should be ashamed! We've been here too long to fall apart like this… This could have been real…" the Professor added.

"It's my fault, Professor. I agree with him, though. He's not a boy… that's what this test was for… to make him…" the Skipper said, trailing off, as well.

"Oh… I agree with Gilligan, too. This has been a long day. Let's not talk about this… I don't want any more disappearing tricks, not for a long time," Mary Ann said with a sigh.

"Mary Ann is right. Besides, the boy never could hold a grudge! He'll be back to normal… or whatever normal is, for Gilligan, by dinner," Mr. Howell added, and the conversation was dropped.

Mr. Howell was right. Gilligan came out a few hours later for dinner, smiling happily.

"Hi, everyone! May I join you?" he asked, and they all nodded. He sat by the Skipper. "Hey, Skipper," he greeted his big buddy.

"Hi, little buddy."

Gilligan filled his plate and talked like his old self, but his earlier words rang in his mind. He still felt unappreciated, but he decided it was probably better this way. A little while later, after the table was cleared, he found himself alone.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Tuday Skipper testid me in case sumthin happins to him. I gess for evryunes sake I hop nuthin dos. No one lestined to me anyweys. I cant even fullow glady's ordurs.**_

_**I hat this iland.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	48. Don't Bug the Mosquitoes

**DON'T BUG THE MOSQUITOES**

It had been almost a week, but the brunette recognized the tune. Bopping her head, she followed it.

"Gilligan!" She squealed his name, as she found her friend sitting on the stage they had built to boost their movie star's spirit. He was playing the record, the mosquitoes left. The band decided to ditch them, and a record was left as a gift, (as though that was better than leaving their island!) Gilligan jerked up from where he lay flat on the stage, drumming the air with drumsticks.

"Oh! Mary Ann! You scared me!" he said, looking relieved to only see her.

Mary Ann smiled. The Skipper could hold a mean grudge; he had forbid Gilligan to play the group's record.

"Sorry! Don't worry, I won't tattle. Come on, let's dance," she answered, hurrying to the stairs. Not giving the man a choice, she reached him and grabbed his arm.

Gilligan stood and danced with her, smiling as he bopped to the music.

"I guess this means you're still a fan, Mary Ann? I thought I would be the only one."

"Oh, I'm mad at them, Gilligan, but I've got to admit - when I hear them sing, I can't help but love them again," Mary Ann admitted, just before the record shut off.

"I can't help but want to wring their necks! You two should be ashamed, listening to this trash!" the Skipper arrived out on nowhere, scolding them and looking furious.

"It's not trash, Skipper! I like their music!" Mary Ann protested, defending the group. Quickly she lifted the record off the spindle, and held it protectively.

"What's going on?" Ginger asked, as she walked by with the Professor.

"I caught these two listening to those bugs!"

"The Mosquitoes? Why would you two still even like them?" the Professor asked, amazed. He had thought their music was horrible.

"It beats listening to you four," Mary Ann said, before she could stop herself.

"I thought you said we were good?" Gilligan asked folding his arms over his chest.

"I said it was good no one else could hear you," Mary Ann admitted, and Ginger giggled.

"You girls think you were better?" the Professor asked, amused.

"Face it, Professor, the Mosquitoes left because we were a threat to them," Ginger teased, and he grinned.

"Why are we even arguing? Those musicians, though I don't know how you can call them that, are gone."

"The Professor is right! Now I say we let their record swim, too," the Skipper added and went to grab the object, but Mary Ann darted away from him.

"You touch this and I'll cry," she threatened, and he stopped.

"Fine, but play it quietly!" the Skipper said, giving up. He wasn't about to make Mary Ann weep.

"Good job, Mary Ann," Gilligan congratulated her. Mary Ann put the record back on the spindle and the two finished their dance.

Gilligan rested after a while, and then pulled out his book:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I met my faverete band, the musqetoes, but they desserted us. I still lik there musec and so does Mary Ann. Gess she isn't so bad fer a gerl.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	49. Gilligan Gets Bugged

**GILLIGAN GETS BUGGED**

Gilligan body tensed as the small bug landed on him. He didn't want to be bitten again, even if the annoying thing wasn't poisonous. The bug took off again without biting him, though, and then there was a popping sound.

"Skipper? Is it…?" he asked, even though he had a feeling it was.

"Yes, Gilligan. Exactly twenty-four hours after it bit you," the Skipper answered taking his hat off. _He was saluting a bug?_ Gilligan stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Sk… Skipper… I…" he stuttered, suddenly feeling scared. _He had killed the bug without touching it, was HE poisonous?_

Skipper put his hat back on while Gilligan shook nervously.

"Gilligan, relax! Bugs don't…" But he couldn't finish the sentence. Gilligan jumped up out of the tub, stark naked. "Gilligan…" Skipper said his name slowly as not to alarm him, but Gilligan was in full scared mode and he jumped out of the tub and raced off; his "birthday suit" all aglow. The Skipper grabbed a towel and raced after him.

"Gilligan, stop! If anyone sees you…" he yelled, a little too late.

At the sight of the young man, Mary Ann shrieked, dropped the laundry and fainted.

Ginger came to see what the trouble was, but shut her eyes as she was the trouble. "Oh, Gilligan! Put your clothes on!" she scolded, throwing clothes at him blindly.

Gilligan, suddenly realizing he was naked, grabbed his shirt from the clothesline (still wet) and used it to cover his bottom half.

"Sorry, Ginger, I…" he started, but was too embarrassed to go on. He ran for his hut instead, covering himself best he could.

By then the Skipper had run up to where the women were, and stopped, out of breath. He knelt and helped Mary Ann, who was coming around.

"Skipper, you've got to do something about him!" Ginger said, fuming.

"Sorry, girls! It's my fault! That bug that was biting us bit the dust - and as a joke, I took my hat off and told Gilligan it died twenty-four hours after biting him," the Skipper explained.

He got a face full of wet socks as an answer.

"You… You…!" Ginger said, unsure of what insult to use, and the Skipper backed off as both girls picked up wet clothes and threw them at him. He ran for the hut and found Gilligan almost fully dressed.

"Oh, Skipper, I'm so embarrassed!" Gilligan cried.

The Skipper nodded. "Sorry, little buddy," he apologized, as their hut door flew open.

"You two are re-doing all that laundry! We spent all morning washing it, and now the clothes are filthy again!" Mary Ann said. Both thrust their armloads of clothes at the two and stormed off.

XXX

It was a few hours later before the Skipper and Gilligan trudged back to camp where they were awarded the two smallest fish for dinner.

Gilligan climbed into his hammock an hour after that.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I didnt now bugs wer so dangeius. We thowt we was posined but prafeser sad wer not but then bug dyed and I got scard so I ran naked, I thenk the gerls are mad stell…**_

_**Gilligan**_


	50. Mine Hero

**MINE HERO**

They should have been used to it by now. The castaways shook the dirt and grime off them and stared at Gilligan. This time they couldn't really blame him for this.

"At least we've got dinner for tonight - and what a fish it is!" Mary Ann gushed as Gilligan walked over with his new 'friend.'

"Sure, and we get covered in dirt! I thought you dragged it out," Ginger added.

"We can't blame Gilligan this time. The Skipper and I both saw it float out," the Professor added, and Gilligan smiled.

"I guess it floated back. But at least no one got hurt," he said, and everyone had to nod and agree. Dirt could be washed off but broken bones were hard to mend.

Ginger folded her arms and pouted. She wanted to yell at him, and she could see that the Howells felt the same way, but all three stayed quiet.

"All right Gilligan, pick up all the fish and put them in a pile before you go clean up," the Skipper said to please the three, and Gilligan saluted. He had them all scooped up pretty quickly and then sat down to write:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**We get strang thengs that cum in the lagooon. Just between yu and me, tho, I was scared of the mine. I still remembeer the time I climbed in that misle and unarmed it, I had to get under the min and the thawt cam back. Don't tell Skipper tho he may wurry!**_

_**Gilligan**_


	51. Erica Tiffany Smith to the Rescue

**ERICA TIFFANY SMITH TO THE RESCUE**

"I tell you, Professor, I don't know what to do with him," Skipper scoffed as he turned back around.

"I'm surprised he didn't try and pack his duck and frog," the Professor answered with a small chuckle.

"They wouldn't fit, and Gretchen is scared of the dark," Gilligan answered the man as he came back into the hut. "I put Herman and Hilda back in their trough," he told the Skipper, who sighed and turned away from him.

"Good - go make yourself useful, catch some dinner, and leave those animals alone," the Skipper ordered, and Gilligan left. The sailor turned to the Professor. "I do miss Erika… Man, I would do anything to have been her husband! You think she liked me, Professor?"

The scientist shrugged. "Personally, I don't see why you fancy her so much. All she cared about was kissing," he answered, and the Skipper rolled his eyes. Talking to the Professor was worse than talking to the naive Gilligan.

"Are you honestly telling me that in your entire life, you never REALLY cared for a woman? Come on, Professor! There's more life than experiments and textbooks!"

Roy Hinkley stopped, unsure how to respond. He had met a lot of women in his life, but none of them were interested in science, not since HER.

"Once, in the eleventh grade," he said, deciding the truth was best. The Skipper sat down, giving the man his full attention. The Professor sighed, trapped. "Liz Henley; my science fair partner… She was so smart and very beautiful… I wrote her a poem, comparing her to a flower. She was very shy but when you got to know her she was mesmerizing." He sat on the table and sighed deeply. "She was my first kiss, too. It was Valentine's Day. I gave her a flower and the poem and it was like watching an experiment come to life. Her lips were soft and sweet… She moved away after school ended, and I never saw her again. I could never kiss anyone after her." He stopped and turned to the Skipper. "As you saw on that silent movie we made, Ginger reminded me of Elizabeth and I don't want to get caught up in that business. Erika was the same way. It would seem I'll never be free," he added, and walked to the hut door.

"Please don't tell anyone else, Skipper, especially the girls. I want them to think I'm just not interested, not that I'm… afraid," he said, before heading out.

The Skipper stared, stunned, barely noticing Gilligan's return.

"I got some nice lobsters and fish… You okay Skipper?" he asked, and the Skipper nodded.

"Yeah. That was some woman, huh?" he asked, and Gilligan shrugged.

"She was nice, I guess," he said, not seeing the big deal about girls. The Skipper nodded and left, still dazed. "I hope no more girls come, they're so weird," Gilligan commented, picking up his diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Anuther visiater, a girl this tim. Ericka Tiffiny Smith, she wanted a husbind and a vacaten spot. Glad she didn't chose me. she liked the prafesser thou I dunt thenk he even liks wumen. Wer here still tho - girls cant give directuns**_

_**Gilligan**_


	52. Not Guilty

**NOT GUILTY**

Gilligan winced as he was hit by Skipper's hat.

"Guess I should have moved the spear gun," he admitted, with a nervous chuckle.

He helped Skipper to his feet and the two tied the hammock back up. The Skipper made sure Gilligan's knots were firm before he lay down.

Gilligan, though, had troubled thoughts. "I guess were all safe then. It'd be kind of sad if one of them was arrested when we got rescued," he said, as he climbed back in his hammock.

The Skipper, who had closed his eyes, opened them again. "I hope you learned a valuable lesson, little buddy. I know I did."

Gilligan nodded. "Lesson about what?" he asked, confused as usual.

"About trust - you saw how everyone reacted to that newspaper clipping," the Skipper explained, with a sigh.

"Yeah - I'm glad the Professor made us trust each other," Gilligan answered, remembering how the Howells and the others were eavesdropping on the Professor.

"Uh-huh - we really got crazy! You did a good job playing Mr. Blake, little buddy. I'm proud of you," the Skipper said, drifting off to sleep.

"Thanks, Skipper."

Hearing the snores coming from below, he looked down to see the Skipper sleeping soundly. He got down from his hammock, grabbed his diary and a candle and tiptoed outside.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**We ben here a lung tim now but I never thught we didnt trust ech uther. Its all that dum Blak guys fult, he hurt Prafeseer, Ginger, Mary Ann and the Howells and got kiled by a spere gun so we redid what happuned and I plaied him, but no une killd me, instid he was kiled when the dur was slamed causen the gun to fire. I hope nuthin else teres us apart lik this agan. I relly like them all.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	53. You've Been Disconnected

**YOU'VE BEEN DISCONNECTED**

Gilligan broke the surface of the water, his lungs taking in gasps of fresh air. He trudged out to where the Skipper was standing and took another deep breath. "I'm telling you, Skipper, the cable is gone," he whined as he pulled up his mask.

"Time for number sixty-four then, Gilligan. The cable is down there and you're going to find it!"

"Do I have to?"

"No - you could face them, instead, if you want," the Skipper pointed at the others, who were still scowling.

Gilligan sighed deeply and dived back into the water. He was glad the lagoon was still pretty warm. As he looked around, all he saw was fish, seaweed and more fish, and more seaweed.

The cable had just vanished, just like their rescue - all because of his stupidity. He suddenly felt dizzy as he searched, and his muscles ached from all the swimming. He jerked hard, seeing something, but it was only some shiny pebbles. His lungs wanted air and fast - he raced for the surface. He broke through, but his body cramped up.

"Skipper help! I can't find it…" he shouted, trailing off as his body fell back down into the water.

"Gilligan!" The others yelled out, their anger overpowered by their worry. No matter how mad they got at him, no one wished him dead.

"Skipper! Hurry before he drowns!" the Professor yelled, but he didn't have to. Jonas Grumby was already in the water.

The Skipper dove down, paddling the water blindly. The water stung his eyes but he forced them open and saw something red. He swam harder, grabbed at it, and found a hand. With Gilligan safe in his arms he soon broke the surface.

"Help me drag him in… my poor little buddy!" Skipper cried out, and then ten more hands grabbed at the red-shirted boy. They dragged him onto the beach.

"Oh, Skipper… is he breathing?" Mary Ann asked, wringing her hands. _Willie Gilligan may be a pain, but he is still a good man_, she thought.

"I think he swallowed a lot of water; I'll do artificial respiration," the Skipper told her, and opened Gilligan's mouth, tilting his chin up. He blew air in and pumped on his chest.  
It took a few times doing this, but then Gilligan started coughing. He rolled over and spit up water and began breathing very hard.

"Oh, thank goodness! Gilligan, you gave us such a scare!" Mary Ann said happily, and bent to hug him.

"What… happened?" Gilligan asked, after a few moments.

"You nearly drowned. The Skipper saved you," Ginger explained.

"Oh, that's why I'm so dizzy! I'm sorry, Skipper… please, don't make me go back in there," Gilligan pleaded.

"Relax, Gilligan, let's just forget about the cable. What's done is done. You need to change into dry clothes now," the Skipper answered him, and Gilligan sighed in relief. Then he tried to stand up, obeying his Skipper's orders but dizziness over-swept him. The Professor had to catch him.

"Easy, Gilligan. Skipper you'd better carry him," the Professor said, as he held on to his friend. The Skipper nodded and lifting Gilligan with ease. Roy turned then to the youngest woman. "Mary Ann, can you please make something hot for him to eat?"

"Sure, Professor. Ginger and I will cook something up," she answered, and the redhead nodded.

"Why not? It's a great add-on to the Ginger Grant movie, _The Beauty and the Beast of a Kitchen,_" she said, jokingly.

"Thanks, everyone. I'm… really… I'm…" Gilligan murmured, and then he coughed hard. "Sorry… I just… really weak…" he went on, and held on to his big buddy.  
The Skipper just hurried faster and got him to their hut. He helped Gilligan change into dry clothes, ordering him to help, of course.

"Sk… Skipper… I'm not that hungry… can I take a nap?"

"No, Gilligan. You need to warm up! Eat a little, at least," the Skipper said, and Gilligan saluted weakly. Skipper lifted him up and brought him back outside.  
On the table was a hot bowl of goop. "It's fish stew," Mary Ann said. Gilligan nodded and grabbed the spoon but dropped it. "Here, let me help you," she added.

After a few bites Gilligan pushed her hand away. He got up and walked into his hut, feeling a little better. He slept three hours and woke up, feeling normal.

"Hi everyone, what's for dinner?" he asked when he came outside and was presented with more fish stew.

"Wow, fish, yum!" he said, but he managed to feed himself. Then he waited till everyone was gone and took out a small book from his pocket.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Weird thins kep cumin her, we fund a cabil and it was a phon we had to use a shelll for the phon. I got a operator but she want very smert. I guufed rescue agin tho and I thenk I almost dyed, I wunder if they wuld of mised me?**_  
_**Gilligan**_


	54. The Postman Cometh

**THE POSTMAN COMETH**

"Skipper does that mean I have a dead guy's book?" Gilligan asked, staring at the book as though it were haunted.

"Oh, Gilligan – here - I'll hold on to it," Mary Ann offered, and took the book.

"Sure Mary Ann."

The young woman opened the book and sat down beside him.

"See? It's a pretty picture book. I guess mushrooms are smaller…" Gilligan said, trailing off as he looked over her shoulder. Mary Ann nodded, but she wasn't really listening. "Hey, you all right Mary Ann?" He tapped her shoulder, and she jumped slightly.

"Oh… uh… yes Gilligan," she answered, but she was fibbing again. She looked at him then the Skipper and sighed. Sure, the men liked her, but it just didn't feel the same…

"Sorry, Gilligan. May I take the book with me?" she asked, and he nodded.

"I'll see you two later. The stew smells good," she said, and hurried off carrying the book. She went back into her hut and shut the door, then picked up a small framed picture she hidden in a box under her bed.

"I'm such a fool," she murmured to it, and then reached into the box for paper and a pencil.

"_**Dear Aunt Martha and Uncle George,**_

_**You were right; I'm not a very good liar. I don't know how, but I always get caught don't I? For the past few days I conned Gilligan, the one I told you about, to deliver letters to Horace Higginbotham, who apparently got married.**_

_**That led to possibly the strangest dream I ever had. I thought I was dying of poisoned mushrooms, you should have seen how crazy the boys got! The Professor was Cary Grant, the Skipper Marshall Dillon and Gilligan was Charles Boyer.**_

_**Anyway, don't worry I'm fine. The guys aren't madly in love with me; they just care about me like a friend. I actually sort of wish one of them did like me more, but I'll take their friendship I suppose.**_

_**I miss you both – and Mom…**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mary Ann**_

She put the pencil down and stared at her letter. She wasn't sure she wanted to send it. She decided to leave it, and make up her mind later and hurried out to get some water and a snack, just missing Gilligan who arrived at her hut, moments after she had departed.

Gilligan knocked and waited for a second before opening the door. When he did, he noticed the paper Mary Ann had left on the desk.

"I hope this isn't to Horace!" he said to himself, knowing he shouldn't peek. Gilligan looked at it though, telling himself it was only to make sure. The moment he began reading, he saw who it was for, and knew he should stop, but he couldn't, and read it all. "Oh, wow," he murmured, just as the pretty brunette returned.

"Gilligan? This isn't your hut! What are you doing in here?" she asked, angrily.

"Uh… me? Nothing, Mary Ann… I gotta go," he said, and ran off, feeling badly about reading her letter.

Mary Ann stared at the door as it swung shut and turned to see the letter sitting there where she left it, and gasped. She hurried out to find Gilligan who had stopped to pick some flowers.

"Here, Mary Ann… I read your letter and I'm sorry. I'll be your boyfriend, though, I mean… I don't want to see you sad."

"Oh. Gilligan, don't start this up again! It was weird seeing you three like that."

"We were only trying to make you forget Horace, but I guess you don't even like him.

"I know. I'm sorry I tricked you like that. I guess I AM just a silly girl."

"Don't say that… I kind of had fun being Charles. Mostly I just want you to be happy."

Mary Ann, touched by Gilligan's kindness, kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, for the talk Gilligan. I am… happy now," she said, and hurried off, holding her flowers.

Gilligan wiped his cheek and pulled out his diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I nevur gessed Mary Ann could lye.. She told me she had a boy frend but she don't even lik the guy, gess prafesor cant giv bad news ether cus she thawt she was dyen. Glad she is not. I got to be Charles Boyer though, me skipper and prafesser sur actid goofy  
Gilligan**_


	55. Seer Gilligan

**SEER GILLIGAN**

"Skipper?" Gilligan asked.

**"**Yes, Gilligan?"

**"**Do you know what I think?"

**"**No."

**"**That's good!"

"What that's supposed to mean?" the Skipper wondered, he got up and saw that Gilligan had fixed his hat so it covered his face. "Gilligan!" The Skipper shook him.

Gilligan lifted his hat and sighed. "Skipper, let's not get into a fight… its why I destroyed the seeds, I like my thoughts to be just mine," he answered, and the Skipper rolled his eyes.

"All right, fine. I guess its better that I don't know, anyway," the Skipper said, giving up… Or that's what he led Gilligan to believe. He began muttering instead. "I already know what you really think," he said, and Gilligan felt badly. He jumped out of the hammock.

"Say it," Gilligan commanded, gritting his teeth. The Skipper looked up at him in surprise. "Go on, I heard you. I messed up and made everyone fight, didn't I? But you know what? The Professor thought the seeds would help the world, too. You all ate the seeds… I didn't force you," he went on, upset.

"Gilligan, calm down! I never said I blamed you for this! I'm glad you burned them… we were the ones who got power-hungry," the Skipper answered, jumping up, and Gilligan took a breath. However, he calmed down a bit too late. Everyone had rushed in hearing upon the very loud argument.

"Captain… Gilligan… if you must argue, can't it be in the daytime?" Mr. Howell snapped, clutching his Teddy.

"Yes, I mean really, were trying to sleep!" Mrs. Howell added,　snapping just like her husband.

"It's nothing," the Skipper started, but Gilligan cut in.

"Skipper thinks I started all the fighting," he said.

"Skipper? That's a little harsh… we all ate the seeds. It's not like Gilligan forced them down our throats," Mary Ann scolded, first, as always, to defend the first mate.

"I didn't say that, Mary Ann. In fact I'm glad those dumb seeds are gone, it's getting we can't even trust each other anymore, and I want it all to end," the Skipper defended himself.

"I agree, though it was pretty amusing arguing just in my head, I apologize to you all… especially you, roomie," Ginger put in, glancing at Mary Ann.

"Me too. We've put up with living here too long to fall apart. Who knows if we'll ever get rescued? I agree with the Skipper - we shouldn't jeopardize our friendships," Mary Ann added.

"I third that notion. I admit I also got carried away with this foolishness. Gilligan, I'm proud of you for being smarter than me, for once," the Professor said, completely shocking the first mate.

"Th… thanks, Professor," he answered, and shook the scientist's hand. Then the Howell's smiled at each other.

"Lovey, dear, let's not fight anymore," Mr. Howell proposed, and she nodded and kissed her　husband's cheek before the two left for their hut. After they had hugged everyone and apologized, the girls and the Professor left, too.

"Wow, Skipper! We were pretty lucky! We could have had mean, grumpy passengers who wouldn't help us but we got good friends here instead," Gilligan commented, as he stared at the door.

The Skipper nodded, putting his hand on his little buddy's shoulder and squeezing it. "How about tomorrow I help you with the chores and we both spend the afternoon fishing?" he said, and Gilligan grinned. "Now let's get some sleep," the Skipper finished, and Gilligan nodded, but instead of climbing into his hammock, he grabbed his diary off the table.

"I'll be right back, Skipper," he said, and left, too excited to sleep.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I fund a new wey to cumunikat, but dont buther tryen it cuse I distrued evry seed. See I fond these seeds that can let you read minds but it led to every one fighten. I thowt we was nevur gunna stop so I burnt the bush. Im serprized tho, no one yelled at me for burnen the bush, I gess freinshep is mor impurtent.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	56. Love Me, Love My Skipper

**LOVE ME, LOVE MY SKIPPER**

"Boy, what a mess," Gilligan grumbled as he swept sand and trash into a pile.  
"You're doing just fine, little buddy," the Skipper said, sighing comfortably.  
"Thanks," Gilligan responded, and then reached up to his head, making the Skipper feel a bit uneasy.

"Whoa! The world spun there for a second," he muttered, and continued to sweep, but he glanced at Skipper to see if he was looking guilty.

"All right, let's just get this all cleaned up," the Skipper said, rising from his lounge. He fetched a second broom, and together the two got everything cleaned up quickly.

"Thanks, Skipper," Gilligan said, as they sat down after putting the trash away. "I can't believe it, though," he muttered.

"Believe what?"

"We still don't trust them, do we?"

"It was a misunderstanding, Gilligan."

"We still didn't trust them," Gilligan argued, and the Skipper had to agree.

"You're right, but it's over. The Howells are together and were still a happy bunch," he said not wanting to go over his stupidity again, and hurried away.

Gilligan sighed and went in into his hut. He climbed into his hammock with his diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**We had a partey it was the Howells contilleon, a dance I guess, I stenk at dancen. I crashd into the hut tho. It was a dress up danc and I cam as Tarzan, thowt prafesseer was Jane.I dont thenk were dun with this trust thing though Diary, mr Howell dropped skippers invit and we all thawt it was perpus which mad them fight, things are okey now tho but im wuried now  
Gilligan**_


	57. Gilligan's Living Doll

**GILLIGAN'S LIVING DOLL**

The hero can fall and sometimes the villain does escape. Despite what those children's movies and books say, the kind, unselfish, innocent heroes aren't always praised for their good deeds.

He wasn't a bad person. He knew right from wrong, good from evil. Yet his actions always seemed to deceive him.

Gilligan crawled away under the table as fast as he could from the strong hands that grabbed at him. He came out of the other side, crouched, ready to bolt. As soon as he cleared the table he was off, pushing himself through the jungle.

He ran till there was silence. Gilligan paused and listened but the bushes and trees remained still. He had outrun them again. He fell to his knees, leaned against a large tree, and sighed. He knew he'd have to face them eventually, but the sand was comfortable and warm and his eyes were drooping…

"Stupid rabbit's foot! Some luck you are!" he muttered angrily.

"Don't blame me Willie, you were the one who put it in the robot, it's your fault!" a small three-footed rabbit said, sitting on his legs.

Gilligan looked down and then rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times.

"You're asleep, idiot," the rabbit replied, and Gilligan noticed that the rabbit's voice sounded like a cartoon one.

"It was supposed to bring good luck," Gilligan said, deciding to play along with the dream. It wasn't every day he talked to a rabbit.

"Why do you even bother?" the rabbit retorted, and darted off, pretty fast for a thee-footer, he noticed.

"Wait!" Gilligan yelled, but he was alone when he sat up, awake again.

"Why DO I even bother?" he asked himself, holding his head with one hand and drawing small circles in the sand, with a stick with his other.

"Same reason we all do, Gilligan. We all want off this island."

Gilligan looked up to see that everyone had found him. Mary Ann, who had spoken, lowered herself to her knees and playfully fixed Gilligan's hat.

"We heard you yelling," Ginger added.

"I was chasing the rabbit, the one… who lost its foot. He was pretty mad," Gilligan explained. "I just wanted to help get the robot to Hawaii," he went on, and looked down, avoiding everyone's eyes. His thoughts turned to his idea of the night before…

_Flashback  
Gilligan pulled up his hat and listened for a moment to the soft snores coming from below him. With a grin, he quietly got out of his hammock and grabbed two items off the table. Cautiously, he made his way to the robot and opened the panel he saw the Professor use._

"_This will get you to Hawaii safely, little buddy. I know you'll get us rescued and everyone will be proud of me," he said, proudly dropping the small rabbit's foot inside. He closed the robot up and patted his new friend's metal back. The robot didn't reply, but it did make its usual noises, which seemed to satisfy the brave first mate and he crept back to the hut feeling satisfied…_

"Gilligan…" the Skipper's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up and took the Skipper's extended hand.

"I'm sorry…"

"We forgive you," the Skipper interrupted him.

"You mean YOU, Captain," Mr. Howell interjected, and the Skipper glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Howell. I was worried about what Professor said could happen… and I just thought a little luck could help…" Gilligan said, and Mr. Howell turned to the Professor. "I… I didn't mean… Mr. Howell, I'm the one to blame," Gilligan quickly added, and the Professor laughed.

Walking past the millionaire, he clapped Gilligan on the shoulder.

"You're forgiven, Gilligan. This was just a good idea with bad judgment and miscalculations," he said, and Gilligan nodded.

"Bah! Come on, Lovey! They're all bunch of yahoos!" Mr. Howell grumbled, and stormed off.

"He'll get over it," Ginger said, and squeezed Gilligan's cheek playfully. Then she left with Mary Ann.

The three men followed suit, and when Gilligan reached his hut, he got out his diary. Looking out the window, he imagined the robot was still outside.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I fund a robot. He was reely smart too and I got a boat to sale. He buld it but only I lik it I thenk. We sent him to Hawaii and I gave it my rabit foot for good luck. Gess I goofed diary, I thenk the rabit is mad still but everyone forgave me except mr howell. I hop he forgives me…**_

_**Gilligan**_


	58. Forward, March

**FORWARD, MARCH**

The gorilla stood there and clapped his hands; he loved the game and was very happy more humans had shown up to play with him. He went over to Gilligan and grabbed his arm.

"Whoa! Help! Skipper!" Gilligan shrieked, held captive again.

Swinging on vines, the gorilla carried Gilligan to the area of the island where he had found the grenades. Putting Gilligan down, he went to another box, this one different from the grenade boxes.

"Oh wow, you want to play with me?" Gilligan asked the gorilla, and the gorilla nodded.

XXX

"Come on! Hurry up! Get it over home plate! Strike him out!"

Jonas Grumby stopped walking when he heard the voice. He recognized it immediately and followed it to a small area.

"I found him, everyone," he called out before pushing through the bushes to a small area. "Gilligan? What are you doing?" he asked, just as the gorilla threw something, and Gilligan swung at it with a big stick. The Skipper winced as the object came toward him and landed in his hand. "A… pine cone?"

"Awww Skipper! You got me out!" Gilligan whined, and the Skipper understood as he saw the uneven baseball diamond Gilligan scratched out and the leaves he was using for bases.

"The Professor was right - he doesn't want to hurt us Skipper, he just likes to play," Gilligan explained, with a grin. By now the others had joined the Skipper, and they looked around in awe. "Come on everyone, he is really friendly - he was just lonely, I think," Gilligan told them, but everyone hung back reluctantly.

With pleading eyes, Gilligan looked at Mary Ann. She sighed but walked toward him. "I'm in, as long as he minds his manners."

"All right, Gilligan; hopefully this will quiet the beast," the Professor added, just as Gilligan's other friend came over.

"Hi, Gladys! You want to play, too, girl?"

Gladys nodded, and Gilligan put a catcher's mask he had made on her. It was just a small fishnet, but she looked somewhat like a catcher as he tied a leaf glove on her.

"Couldn't find much on the island," he explained to the group, with a shrug.

The two apes plus Gilligan beat the Skipper, Mary Ann and the Professor. The Howells and Ginger went back for chairs and sat to watch, Ginger keeping score.

After the game, the two apes fell in love and ran off.

"Does this mean were done playing?" he called out and his shoulders sunk.

"It's for the best, little buddy. At least now our lives are no longer in danger," the Skipper said.

Gilligan nodded. "I'll miss him, though."

When the apes were out of view, the seven walked back to camp. Gilligan retrieved a small book from his hut and sat at a table.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I made a new frend tuday. It was a big gerella who was throwen grenades at us. Me the skipper and prufesser tried getten them away but he cauht me. I led him to the lagoon and we got rid of grenades by throwen them in the water. Now Gladys has a new boyfrend. Ill miss him…**_

_**Gilligan**_


	59. Ship A Hoax

**SHIP AHOAX**

He looked up at the bright dark blue sky, at its calmness.

"Skipper, I'm sorry for whatever made us fight," he said softly, and the Skipper smiled.

"Come on, help me fix the hammocks," the Skipper said, and Gilligan grinned. The work took less than a half-an-hour.

"I'm going to get me a snack; finish tying your hammock up, little buddy," the Skipper said, and patted his friend's shoulder.

He nodded, and as the Skipper left, Gilligan noticed some twine on the table and had a sneaky thought. As quickly as he could, he attached the twine to a blanket and strung it over the hut's rafters, bringing the end of the string to his top hammock. Just before his big buddy returned, he jumped into the hammock and waited until the Skipper settled into his bunk, happy he didn't notice it. They talked about the séance and Gilligan decided to use his own trick – after, of course, lying about not believing in magic.

"Skipper, I think it might get cold tonight. Do you want me to get some blankets?" he asked, holding in a giggle.

The Skipper sighed. He knew if he made Gilligan get up, somehow he'd fall or trip or something, and land on him. "I'll get it for you," he said, taking the safe approach.

"That's okay, Skipper, I'll get it," Gilligan insisted, trying to remain serious. "Blanket, blanket, on the shelf, come to Gilligan, by yourself!" he instructed, pulling the string in his hand, watching as the blanket flew and landed on him in a smooth motion. Then he watched happily as Skipper sprang to his feet… stunned. Pulling his hat over his eyes, he went to sleep, happy as a clam at the Skipper's bewildered look.

It was peaceful for a while, and Gilligan fell asleep, even forgetting about his diary, he was so comfortable. A little while later, a hut door opened and someone, carrying a candle and a book, went to the bamboo table.

_**The madness seemed to have dissipated, but I fear it will strike again. My plan seemed to have made slow progress, but our faith in each other has lessened greatly. The seven deadly sins are striking; rescue seems to be our only hope for survival.**_

"I hope you're happy now," Ginger whispered, creeping up on him. Roy Hinkley winced, but took hold of her hands.

"Ginger, we had to end it," he argued, and Ginger shrugged_. I liked the attention though, _she thought.

"I suppose - I guess I let myself get carried away. I told Gilligan he'd be captain of his own ship," she admitted, and the Professor shook his head.

"The island madness is affecting us all. Our little trick seemed to help though, Gilligan and Skipper righted their hammocks," he said, and Ginger smiled.

"Mary Ann and I called a truce and I think the Howells did, as well," she added. Then she looked at him seriously. "Seems we been at each other a lot - First those mind reading seeds Gilligan found, then Mr. Howell then drops an invitation…" she said, and the Professor nodded. "I… I can't think about this any more. Thanks for helping with the séance, I'm glad it's over," she said, kissing his cheek, she darted off.

The Professor watched her leave, touching his cheek.

_**By Ginger and me deceiving them we seemed to slow down the madness, but our friendships are in jeopardy…**_

He finished writing and left for his hut, unaware of the first mate crouching below him, under the table. Gilligan waited till he was alone before popping out, holding his own candle, book and pen.

"So I'm not the only one," he murmured, and he too thought about the castaway's trust issue, as well.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Seams trust is a biggier isue then I thawt. Ginger and Prafeser tried calming the iland madniss with triks. I thenk he was under the table now diary from wat I herd. Its over now tho, I think prafeser has a diary too diary!**_

_**Gilligan**_


	60. Feed the Kitty

**FEED THE KITTY**

_Gilligan sat and watched the Skipper fall fast asleep, his stomach happy and full, then took the plate and a few items outside with him. His mind wasn't on writing, though, as he stared at the plate that had been filled with corned beef with a sigh._

It didn't surprise her to see him cautiously walk outside, carefully close the door and sit down at the table. She watched him light the candle as she got fresh water to drink. She started to go back to her hut, but stopped when she heard him sigh. He had opened the book but the page remained blank while he stared at an empty plate.  
"Are you all right Gilligan?" Mrs. Howell asked.

He looked up and nodded but his face looked dreadfully sad.

"Come on, dear boy! We don't keep secrets from each other, least I don't think we do since you found those dreadful seeds," she said, and he smiled.

"Leo is gone, Mrs. Howell, and I guess I miss him," he admitted and Mrs. Howell nodded.

"Yes, you did seem very anxious to do the circus, Thurston was excited, I believe, as well," she remarked.

"Everyone was to be in it when we got rescued. It would be our own show, The Howell Circus, with only us castaways in it," Gilligan said. It felt good to talk to someone about it. He put his head in his hands. Mrs. Howell thought about leaving, but he began talking again, but she disliked rude people, so she stayed.

"I don't know why I feel this way, Mrs. Howell," he went on, and Mrs. Howell was stunned. _He really is just a young, naïve, gullible, clumsy but well-meaning boy,_ she thought.

"It's your gift my dear - your gift with animals. Those brute apes, and even that terrible lion softened only to you."

Gilligan's eyes lit up. He never realized how special his animal friends were until now, and he looked fondly at his sleeping duck, frog and turtle.

"Leo had a thorn in his paw, and when I saw he was hurt, my fears disappeared. I thought it would be like that fable…"

"What fable?"

"You know, _Androcles and the Lion._ The runaway slave, Androcles, pulls out the thorn, and in return, the lion becomes his friend."

"Well then, you were Androcles, dear boy."

"Yeah. Thanks, Mrs. Howell. I'm sorry I kept you awake."

"Think nothing of it, Gilligan." Standing up, she leaned over and hugged him for a second, pretending he was her son again, and hurried off. Gilligan watched her leave and opened his diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**A lion washd up on shor. poor Leo was in a crat and it broke open befor getten to the zoo. I fed him conrnd beef and he becam by frend fer a whil cause I pulld a thorn out his paw. Ill miss him Diary…**_

_**Gilligan**_


	61. Operation Steam Heat

**OPERATION STEAM HEAT**  
From the time he had been a child, Roy Hinkley knew the Earth would offer him surprises, but a young man running top speed and knocking him to the ground wasn't one of them.

_This boy could probably win an Olympic Medal for speed,_ he thought as Gilligan's weight sent them both crashing to the sand. The book he had been reading went flying, landing a few feet away.

"So… Sor… Sorry, Professor…" Gilligan stammered, as he got off the scientist and helped him up.

"That's all right, Gilligan. I'm used to you! What's scared you this time?" Roy asked, dusting himself off. He looked at his clothes while he did so to avoid glaring at the younger man.

"Sorry, Professor…"

"You said that. Are you all right, Gilligan?" he asked, counting to ten silently.

"I… got burned… leftover steam in the ground. I dropped my buckets," Gilligan stammered, feeling dumb. He was worried though - the volcano was pretty scary and he liked life, even if it meant unpleasant chores.

"GILLIGAN! Where's my hot shower?"

"Water boy! I need my bath water!"

"GILLIGAN! We need that water! These dishes aren't scrubbing themselves!"

Gilligan sighed as everyone's voices came shouting at him.

"You better go find your buckets, Gilligan. And relax! The volcano has stopped," Roy said.

The young man nodded. "Yeah, but they won't!"

Gilligan skulked away, but it wasn't long before Roy saw/bumped into him again. The first mate's bucket tipped over and the Professor jumped, narrowly missing the hot liquid as it hit the sand.

"Sorry Professor! I've got to hurry…" Gilligan said, but then four very angry people stormed toward the two and everyone began yelling at once.

"STOP!!" Gilligan yelled, and threw his buckets down on the ground; one landing on Skipper's foot. "I'm tired of being yelled at for trying to help! You want the hot water? Get it yourself!" he finished, and then stormed off into the jungle. After a few moments, Gilligan began to run and soon made his way to his favorite hideout; the cave he disappeared into during the magic tricks disaster. Pulling his legs to his chin he hugged himself.

He sat like that for a few minutes before taking the small book he always carried with him out of his pocket.

_**Dear Diary,  
I dunno wat to do. Everythig I do is wrong. I found a way to get hot water. Terns out it was a vaulcaino urupten. Im tyred of bein here diary, noune treates me rite.  
Gilligan**_

Then Gilligan lay down on the bare ground; falling asleep in his cave that night.


	62. Will the Real Mr Howell Please Stand Up

**WILL THE REAL MR. HOWELL PLEASE STAND UP?**

"Oh, Thurston! Stop being such a baby! I just want to make sure," Lovey Howell scolded her husband and then folded her arms over her chest.

Thurston Howell stared at his wife and then jumped to his feet, throwing off his jacket. "See! It's really me! All me, me, me!" Mr. Howell exclaimed, as he threw his jacket on the table.

"Mr. Howell, calm down; we believe you," the Professor called out, seeing the commotion from his hut. He ran out and helped Mr. Howell re-dress before Mrs. Howell could inspect her husband.

"Perhaps you should lie down, Mr. Howell," he advised, and Mr. Howell nodded. With a scoff at his wife he walked away.

"Oh, Professor! You've ruined my fun," Mrs. Howell pouted, and the Professor raised a brow at her.

"Mrs. Howell, our survival isn't fun! We can't keep going at each other…" he started to scold, but Mrs. Howell waved his words away with a flick of her hand.

"I hate when you use that language, Professor - all that science talk, I just want to be sure the man I married and live with, is the same man. Now, excuse me," she said, and walked toward her hut, as well.

The Professor only sighed and went back to his hut. _Why do I bother?_ he thought.

XXX

Meanwhile, Gilligan was questioning the Skipper. "Skipper, was Mr. Howell cloned?"

"Of course not, Gilligan. That man was a doppelganger. Supposedly, everyone has someone that looks like you, me, everyone," he explained.

"Gee, I wonder if I'll ever meet mine?"

"For our sakes, I hope it's after we leave here," the Skipper muttered.

"What, Skipper?"

"Nothing, little buddy. Go collect some fruit for dinner, or something, and leave Mr. Howell alone."

Gilligan nodded with a salute and ran off. He grabbed a bunch of bananas and headed to a cave where he sat and ate while he wrote.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I thenk Mr. Howell has a clon or a twen. Skipper seys he has a dopilgager I dunno how to spel that word. I hop I meet my twin sun. Wunder why mom never told me I got a twen?**_

_**Gilligan**_


	63. Ghost A Go Go

**GHOST A-GO-GO**

"Here Gilligan – you're good with animals - take that turtle outside," Skipper instructed his loyal friend and first mate Willy Gilligan.

"Sure Skipper. I think I'll call him Alan," Gilligan answered, and took his new friend outside, where a few other animals were.

"Alan, meet Gretchen the duck, Herman the frog and my turtle, Rex, who can't win a race, but is still a good turtle," Gilligan said, petting each animal as he introduced them.

"Sam's a pretty bird!!" squawked Sam, and Gilligan blushed.

"Oh, right! Alan, meet Sam, my bird," he said, and fed Sam a piece of banana.

XXX

A half-hour later, Gilligan hadn't come back to retrieve the clothes from the hut. Skipper walked outside to see him working on a new project.

"Gilligan? Did you forget our clothes?" the Skipper asked, keeping calm, and Gilligan looked at him.

"I don't need any clothes. Willy has clothes," Gilligan said, and pointed to the mannequin in his lap.

"You're making another one?"

"Yeah. I think my animals are lonely out here, so he'll be their friend," Gilligan answered and then stood up and put "Willy" in his chair.

"Gilligan, Willy can't talk."

"I know, but he can sit, and Sam can talk to him."

"Fine. But please take our clothes to Mary Ann, now," the Skipper said, deciding it best not to argue, since he wasn't going to win, anyway.

Gilligan saluted and a second later was on his way to Mary Ann, who was already washing clothes.

"Got our clothes from the lagoon, Mary Ann. Hey, I found another turtle," Gilligan told her with a smile.

"That's great! You have a lot of pets, now."

"Yeah. I think I liked Leo the best - he was a good boy when I had corned beef to feed him."

"If you say so," Mary Ann said, with a shudder. Gilligan smiled and sat down by a tree to write. "Can you give me a hand hanging up the clothes?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Let me write, first, before I forget. I want my diary to know about our ghost. I can't wait till my mom reads this," Gilligan answered.

Mary Ann nodded. _I hope for your sake she does, Gilligan. You're so naïve!_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**We had a gost haunten us. He wanted us ded so we made big dolls and sent them out in a boat the ghost gav us, and they got blowed up. I fund anuther turtle, I thenk I got like sex now!**_

_**Gilligan**_


	64. Allergy Time

**ALLERGY TIME**

"It doesn't matter where you get the shot, Gilligan," Roy Hinkley or "the Professor," as his six friends called him, couldn't hold in his chuckles, as Gilligan rubbed his bottom.

"Yeah, except you guys all got it in the arm!" Gilligan whined.

"Say, Professor, are you sure only one shot will work? I hate for my little buddy to have to leave," Skipper asked as he choked back his own giggles.

Gilligan looked at him and Skipper made his best poker face.

"I-I-I think I'm going to be all right, Skipper," Gilligan stuttered, and turned to the Professor.

When his back turned, the Skipper winked at the scientist, and then, with a quick jerk, he grabbed Gilligan and turned him around. Gilligan was trapped.

"Guys… Come on… This isn't funny!" Gilligan pleaded, as he kicked and flailed his arms in the Skippers iron grip. In a second, it was over as the Professor took a second needle and poked Gilligan with it.

"Ouch!!" Gilligan cried in pain, and glared at his two friends.

"All right, Gilligan. I think you'll be fine now," the Professor said, before bursting into another fit of the giggles. Gilligan folded his arms and pouted.

"All right, were sorry, little buddy, we were only having fun! I mean I had to take two for you, now you took two for me," the Skipper said, and Gilligan unfolded his arms and looked sheepish.

"Your right Skipper, but I still think mine were unfair! You don't have to sit on your arm!" Gilligan said, and with that, he walked away.

XXX

Sitting wasn't easy as Gilligan pointed out. A half-hour later, lunch was served and he continually fidgeted in his seat.

"Gilligan…" Mary Ann started, but Gilligan glared at her, cutting her off.

"Don't ask, Mary Ann. Let's just say I got a couple of shots today," he answered through gritted teeth, and everyone gave an amused smirk.

"Be a man, dear boy. You were once a Howell, and even past Howells show no tears," Mr. Howell said. Gilligan forced a smile and stopped fidgeting.

No one said another word until lunch was over, but then Gilligan shot out of his seat and to the lagoon.

"You got him twice?" Ginger asked, giggling.

The Professor and Skipper smirked like school boys.

"The old phrase works nicely here; Revenge is sweet," the Professor answered.

Gilligan, who really only went far enough out of sight to climb a tree scowled.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**The castiways are mene. Evrywun is upset cus they had to get shot in the urm cus of this dum hair shampuu I used. Prafesseer and Skipper worked together and shot me in the butt. Yeah. The castiways are mene**_

_**Gilligan**_


	65. The Friendly Physician

**THE FRIENDLY PHYSICIAN**

"Skipper, you said you could sail…" Gilligan said as he watched their newest hope of rescue sink.

"Like I told you Gilligan, no one likes a wise guy," the Skipper answered angrily. That was the last thing he said to the younger male. Gilligan tried to make him talk, but all he got was seeing his buddy's fist sink into a tree.

"Skipper, it's not the first time…"

"We failed, Gilligan, is that what you were going to say?" Skipper turned on him in fury, and Gilligan shook his head.

"We… We don't blame you Skipper. We'll get off this island, won't we?" Gilligan said and the Skipper sighed.

"Yeah, sure," he responded.

The other five castaways had similar reactions. Gilligan was right though, no one voiced anything indicating that they reasoned it to be the captain's fault, but Gilligan knew though it bothered all of them. The seven sat together at their table in silence. It was after twenty minutes of awkward silence that Gilligan suddenly had a thought and burst into laughter.

"Our misery amuses you, Gilligan?" the Professor asked first, as all six heads looked at him.

"No… Professor…"Gilligan said, but he couldn't speak further. Every time he looked at the smart man he giggled harder. He finally calmed down and took a breath -- a silly grin still plastered to his face.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking, if we had escaped and not put our minds back into our bodies back, where they belonged, what Professor would look like in Mary Ann's dresses," he explained before throwing himself on the sand, doubling over in laughter.

That seemed to cheer everyone, and even the Professor laughed at the thought.

"That would be crazy! Can you imagine our lives being each other?" Mary Ann voiced.

Mrs. Howell gasped. "Think of all the mess on my dresses," she said, and everyone laughed more as they looked at Skipper, who had been Mrs. Howell.

Then Mr. Howell looked sick. He got up and tripped over his feet.

"I say, Skipper, help me; I'm such a klutz!" Gilligan giggled and joined in the act.

"I say old chap, you can't have that hand in poker! I am the only one who can win!" he said, and in mock anger, he threw down some leaves, pretending they were money.

"Least you guys were each other! I didn't know how to make tall, dark and ugly remotely cute!" Ginger said.

"You think that's bad, Ginger - you should have seen his body walking around like you," the Skipper added, and all four men pranced around like her which made her smile.

"That was pretty funny," Mary Ann agreed, and she got up and kissed Gilligan's cheek. "For a man who messes up a lot, you sure know how to cheer someone up," she said, and Gilligan smiled, too.

"Thanks, little buddy. Come on folks, I say we pack a picnic and forget chores, and just enjoy each other's company," the Skipper announced, and then grinned. "In our own bodies, I mean," he teased, which started everyone laughing again, and everyone was still wearing their smiles as they assembled stuff for their picnic. Gilligan volunteered to collect fruit and coconuts, and expertly climbed a tree:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I became a howell agan, literlly. This crazey guy cam and swished all our budys around and I ended up in mr howell budy. Skipper and mrs howell got swiched and Mary Ann was in the prafesseers budy. I thenk he wuld look funnily in a dress, diary. Ginger got putted in igors budy but then we all got put in our own budy agane. Still stuck here tho. but I luv it here, everyone laffing made me happy.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	66. V Is For Vitamins

**V IS FOR VITAMINS**

"Gilligan, come on!" the Skipper called, and Gilligan finished marking the sign and hurried to catch up to his big buddy.

"I can't believe it didn't work! When I was a kid I made a twelve bucks selling lemonade for only a quarter," Gilligan grumbled, as he took a pole from the Skipper.

"Gilligan, there's only seven of us on the island," the Skipper said,

Gilligan shrugged. "Mr. Howell has lots of money," he offered.

"Yes… but anyway, how did you make that stuff? We don't have any sugar," the Skipper asked.

Gilligan winced. "That explains the girl's reactions," he muttered. "I put coconut milk in it to make it sweet," he said out loud, and the Skipper groaned.

"How did it taste?" he asked, and Gilligan shrugged. "Mary Ann and Ginger didn't tell me, they took a sip, dropped the cup and ran."

The Skipper laughed. "You're too much, little buddy!"

They got to the lagoon and cast their lines. Gilligan sat on a rock while he waited for a fish to bite.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Wat a crzy day, I dint know grape frute and lemin had citrius in them. Skipper lost his strenght cuse we have no vitamens, gess that was wye mum braught all thus vitamins… I hate them! I thote frute just taste good. gess it keeps you healthy.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	67. Mr & Mrs?

**MR. AND MRS??**

"Skipper, I'm scared!" Gilligan whispered. If there was anything the happy kid hated, it was work. Chores were one thing, but being a slave and caring for someone the way they the two of them had to care for Mr. Howell made him want to run for the hills. "I'll see you later, Skipper," Gilligan waved at him, but the Skipper grabbed his arm.

"Come on Gilligan, let's just get these two back together."

The funny thing about the Howells was how easy it was for them to do just that. The Skipper went to find Mrs. Howell, and he invited her back to his hut.

"Mrs. Howell, I am so glad you dumped that rich Neanderthal and decided to live with me," he said very loudly.

"Neanderthal! Why you double-crosser!! Lovey, do whatever you like, just don't live with that pompous…" Mr. Howell said and just like that, the two millionaires were together again.

"See, Gilligan? All it takes is some imagination," the Skipper said, and settled into his hammock. He was soon swaying back and forth.

Gilligan smiled and opened his diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**The howells are ment for each uther, I dunt get why peple get maried it seems a big fuss to be with a gerl. All they lik to do is kiss ya! Yuck! The radeo cant be truted diary. it nerly brok up howells cuse the dummy said wrong name. And they say im dum!**_

_**Gilligan**_


	68. Meet the Meteor

**MEET THE METEOR**

"Gilligan, I can assure you, you're still as young as you were this morning," the Professor said. He lowered the mirror and Gilligan looked at him.

"Are you sure, Professor?" Gilligan asked, and then he coughed. "Maybe I'm not seventy-two - how about sixty?" he asked, and now even the Skipper looked at the young man.

"Gilligan? You don't like being young?" he asked, and Gilligan sighed.

"Skipper, would you force a seventy-two year old man to do chores?" he asked, and the Skipper looked at him a full minute before booming out a great big laugh.

The Professor smiled, amused.

"Are you sure I'm not old?" Gilligan asked, though it was more of a whine.

"Gilligan, go collect some coconuts and fruit," the Skipper ordered, and Gilligan gave the Professor another pleading look.

"Gilligan… you may have aged, actually," he responded, and Gilligan's eyes lit up.

"Yes, you are… a couple of days older now," he said, pausing for effect.

Gilligan folded his arms and scowled. "Ha, ha, ha - you two are sooooo funny," he said, in a monotone voice, and the Professor shrugged.

"Live your youth, kid. We all get old too fast, anyway," he said, and patted Gilligan's shoulder.

"Yeah, because it's so much fun doing chores," Gilligan muttered, and started to walk away, the other two men still laughing. At the door he stuck his tongue out at them and went to visit his animals instead.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**A meeteer lunded on the iland. Prafesser sade it mad a tree get old and wed get older too, but lukey a storm cam and got rid of it. I dunt know much abut eleckteceity eckept it got my lamp worken but it pls a big pol we put irun on destroyed the meetteer. I had a dream we wer here still fifty years frum now it was cuul cus we wer still frends. I kinda huped I had got old cus then I be freed frum chores.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	69. Up at Bat

_**Hi, everyone! Sorry for being gone so long. I guess after my vacation I was bored with Gilligan, and darn those cute Jonas Brothers! LOL! They've been taking over my time! Anyway, I want to thank Callensensei for the idea for **__**Up At Bat**__** and for being such a darn good friend to me, and to Tabitha12 for continuing to be my beta!**_

**UP AT BAT**

Gilligan was the first to get up. He untangled himself from the Skipper, and their hammocks. Then he helped up his friend before looking out the window, a terrified expression on his face.

The bat just continued to hover there, watching the two, as though he was amused by their actions. Gilligan gulped, and slowly backed toward the door. The Skipper followed, just as cautiously. The bat watched them as they exited the hut, then he flew toward them. Gilligan screamed. The bat let out a wail of his own, frightened by Gilligan's terror. Gilligan stopped screaming and the bat calmed down.

"Sk…Skipper…? Make it go away," Gilligan stammered, and cowered behind the captain.

The bat began to fly toward them again. The Skipper took off his hat and used it like a flyswatter to a fly. He batted the bat, and it made a wail again.

"Stop, Skipper!" Professor Roy Hinkley yelled out, running from his hut, having heard the bats cries.

"Professor, stay back! He's trying to bite us!" Skipped advised, but the scientist ignored him. The bat moved toward him, and the Professor put out his arm and the small bat nestled on it.

"How did you do that, Professor?" Gilligan asked, and he smiled.

"From watching you, Gilligan," he answered, and then stroked the bat lightly.

"Me? What did I do?" Gilligan asked, and the Professor walked over to him, the bat still perched on his arm. With his free hand he took Gilligan's arm, and set it out straight. The bat jumped arms. Gilligan flinched, but then smiled. "Oh! He just wanted a friend!" the young man said, as realization dawned on him, and Roy Hinkley nodded.

Gilligan smiled; happy he got it right, and walked away with his new friend, no longer afraid of him.

The Skipper shook his head in amazement. "How does he always do it?" he asked, and Professor shrugged.

"He has a gift, Skipper. Besides it would take years to fully understand that boy," he answered, and Skipper nodded.

The two bid each other good night, the Skipper going to his hut, and the Professor returning to his own.

Gilligan joined the Skipper him ten minutes later, smiling. "I took him back to his cave but I promised I'd visit," he told the Skipper, who nodded, drowsily, and fell back to sleep.

Gilligan shrugged, lit a candle, and returned to the outside table where he had left his pen and his diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Got a new pet diary. Havnt pickd a nam yet, but it's a bat. I thawt it was meen, but the prafesseer shod me he was lonlee. Im glad im his frend then.**_

_**  
Gilligan**_


	70. Gilligan Vs Gilligan

**GILLIGAN VS. GILLIGAN**

"Gilligan, little buddy, you weren't kidding were you?" the Skipper asked, and Gilligan threw off the blanket.

"Skipper, we both know you don't believe this," he said.

"But… the Professor…" Skipper stammered, and Gilligan sighed.

"Skipper… maybe someone flying a plane dropped it, I'm sure it's just a plain pocket knife," Gilligan said. He knew what it was, he knew what it used to have done, but Gilligan was tired of trying to get his friends to believe him. The Skipper nodded, and he smiled. "The Professor says lots of things are mumbo-jumbo, because he wants to believe everything is science junk," Gilligan added, to be safe.

That calmed the Skipper and he lay in his bunk. "You're right, little buddy. I'm just glad you came to your senses and agree with me now," he said, and yawned. Moments later, the big guy was asleep.

"_Yeah, and I think you're an overweight jerk, sometimes,"_ Gilligan thought as he gathered his candle, diary and pen. He went outside, sighing as he walked over to their large table. He put down his things, but stopped himself from sitting. Leaving his stuff, he walked over to the Professor's hut and knocked. "Come in," he heard, and went inside.

"Professor, can I have that knife?" he asked.

Professor looked at him curiously. He hated to give up such a find.

"Why, Gilligan?" he asked.

"It sounded neat and I thought it could help me with my chores. I lost my old one," Gilligan lied. His other knife was in his pocket.

The Professor sighed, but he had to admit he liked having Gilligan to do the chores instead of himself.

"All right Gilligan," he conceded, and Gilligan smiled, thanked him, and left with the treasure. He went back to the table and picked up his pen.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Anuther clon cam to the iland. Remumber mr howells clone? Now thures one of me out there. No on beleves it tho cus no one saw min. No mutter whut im unbeleeved diary but I have Gilligan 2's nive and im keepen it.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	71. Pass the Vegetables, Please

**PASS THE VEGETABLES, PLEASE**

Gilligan laughed as he was covered with his own spit from the bubble.

"Did you see that Skipper? Must have been the world's biggest bubble," he said, with a chuckle.

The Skipper sighed.

"Yes Gilligan! Now are you finished with the soap?" he asked and Gilligan shook his head and took another bite.

"It tastes good," he said, with another giggle.

The Skipper raised a brow. "Come on Gilligan… let's go see the Professor," he suggested.

Gilligan nodded and giggled again. They walked to Roy Hinkley's hut and the Professor let them in.

"I don't think the soap will harm him, I guess. I should warn you that too much may upset your stomach, though," he said.

He took the soap from Gilligan and went outside. Tossing the soap away and walking to the nearest palm tree, he retrieved a coconut from the ground, pierced a hole in it, and drained the milk into a cup.

The milk made Gilligan stop giggling and start groaning. He tipped forward and threw up the soap onto Skipper's shoes.

"GILLIGAN!" the Skipper yelled. Gilligan gulped and jumped up and out of the hut. He was still too fast and quickly outdistanced the Skipper.

XXX  
He waited in his old cave a few hours before heading back. Skipper was sound asleep by then and Gilligan quietly got his diary out.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I becum strung tudey. I fund sum radeo uctive seeeeds and my favourtie one - the speenich mad me strung. I was strunger then skipper fer a while. Too bad the redio uctive seeeeds culd of keeeled us. We ate soap to get red of it. I lik soap, mad a hug bubbel!  
Gilligan**_


	72. The Producer

**THE PRODUCER**

"_And that is the answer that you get from me,"_ Skipper chanted, annoyed at Gilligan, as usual.

Gilligan gave the captain a look, but did not reply. He just settled on the hard ground, and waited till his roommate fell asleep. He stood up a half- hour later and took his pillow, blanket and diary outside with him. Once he was outside, he began to sing again, soft and sweetly:

"_I ask to be, or not to be, a rogue or peasant slave is what you see, a boy who loves his mother's knee, and so I ask to be or not to be. So here's my plea, I beg of thee, and say you see a little hope for me. To fight or flee, to fight or flee, I ask myself… to be or not to be!_ Gilligan sang.

As he finished the verse, a short, very soft sound of applause was heard and Gilligan turned quickly to find Mary Ann behind him. She had awakened, feeling thirsty, and saw Gilligan outside. She had gotten herself a coconut, pierced it, and poured the juice into a cup before going over to listen.

"Mary Ann you scared me!" Gilligan chided her, and she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Gilligan. I came out for a drink and couldn't pass up the free concert," she explained. Gilligan chuckled and a smile stayed on his face.

"I can't stop singing my song… it was so much fun doing that play," he answered.

"Yeah, real fun," Mary Ann muttered. Her smile vanished, and she turned away from her friend and walked to their large table and sat in a chair.

Gilligan's smile faltered as well and he followed her. "Are you all right Mary Ann?" he asked, and she shrugged and looked up at him. She was silent as she studied his young, handsome face with his caring eyes that were far too gullible and trusting for any man.

"I'm fine Gilligan, just tired," she admitted after a moment. She knew she had phrased her answer wrong a second later when she realized Gilligan had picked her up in his arms.

"I'll take you back to your hut, then," he offered, but Mary Ann squirmed.

"Put me down, Gilligan! I don't mean tired as in 'I want to sleep'," she said, and she was immediately set down on her feet again. The young woman fixed her shirt and sat back down on her chair. "I'm tired of this island, is what I meant!" she clarified.

Gilligan nodded. "Oh…Yeah… I see what you mean," he said softly. Then he smiled as an idea came to him.

"Why don't we go butterfly hunting tomorrow, and then maybe we can put that show back on again, and that will make you happy Mary Ann?" he suggested.

She had to smile at that. "It sounds wonderful, Gilligan. I guess I'll go to sleep now - good night," she said. She stood, kissed his cheek and then disappeared.

But Mary Ann found herself humming his song all the way to her hut. She snuck a look back at Gilligan, and smiled. _I wish I could see the world like you Gilligan, how do you always manage to keep your spirits up after all this time?_ she wondered. As far as Mary Ann figured, everyone but Gilligan was only _acting _happy. He always seemed to be genuine. If only I could read his diary again… her thoughts went on…

Gilligan watched his friend leave before lighting his candle.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Anuther man cam to the iland, but he dednt rescu us. Ges we wer too gud at sengen and he gut scard like the Musqeetoes. This guy wus a producer, what evr that mens. Prafesser sad we had to put un a play to emprees, him so we did Hamlet. I was Hamlet and I likd my sung. I shud go unto show busness, diary.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	73. Voodoo

**VOODOO**

Gilligan stuck the pin in the dolls behind, and watched in amazement as a native came screaming out from the jungle and swam away. Gilligan waited till he was out of sight before looking at his big buddy.

"So that was all our imagination, right, Skipper?" he asked. The Skipper took a deep breath and started to walk away. "Well? I was right, wasn't I?" Gilligan continued.

"No one likes a wise guy," was the Skipper's only reply.

_It'd really kill you to admit when I'm right, won't it?_ the young sailor thought, with a small scowl as Skipper departed. He looked at the doll in his hands, sighed, and went back to camp.

XXX

An hour later Skipper walked into the hut to find Gilligan playing with all seven of the dolls he had found. The Skipper saw Gilligan had made four small huts, as well along with a beach area, and everything. Gilligan was so busy making a dress for Ginger's doll that he didn't even notice the Skipper looking at him. Without a sound, the Skipper picked up the Gilligan doll that was on a small hammock in one of the doll house huts and took off his hat…

WHACK! Gilligan fell off his chair, and then looked up to see Skipper laughing at him. He scowled but, decided right then to get revenge. He had the pin in his hand that he had been using to make the Ginger-doll's dress. He stood up, and while the Skipper was busy laughing, he picked up the dummy Skipper.

POKE…

"Ouch! Gilligan! Wait until I get my hands on you!" Skipper yelled, as he rubbed his behind.

Gilligan grinned and took off out of the hut.

XXX

Two hours later, the sailor returned to find all the dolls gone. (He never would figure out where the Skipper hid them.)

With a sigh of defeat he took out his diary and hopped into his hammock.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Thures luts of vooodooos on these iland. I fond dolls that loukied lyke us tuday and a vooodooo guy mad them. Prafesseer was a zumbee for a day whil we wer atticked. My shoe has a hol in it now. I guts him**_

_**bak in his buyheind tho!**_

_**Gilligan**_


	74. Where There's a Will

**WHERE THERE'S A WILL**

It was amazing to him that he was still learning life lessons at his age. But then he, Thurston Howell the Third, had never met five strangers who he became so attached to.

As his wife was helped out of his cake by his friends, the old millionaire couldn't help but smile fondly. He danced with his wife, and then took both of the other two beautiful women on their small island for a waltz.

"Why, Mr. Howell, I don't believe I've ever seen you so happy," Mary Ann observed, as the Skipper cut in to dance with Ginger, and she took her place.

"My dear I never felt happier, in all my life, I've never met such wonderful people," he answered, and the brunette smiled. He then leaned in to whisper to her, like a secret: "Oh, and Mary Ann, my dear, you are like a daughter to me as well!" he said and she blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Mr. Howell… I'm very glad you're alive," she answered. Their song ended and she kissed his cheek.

Mr. Howell covered his mouth to conceal a yawn.

"Oh, my dear friends, you have tired this old man out," he said, and stretched with another yawn. He returned to his seat, smiled and tapped his glass. "I have a toast to make before I retire to sleep, my friends. I would just like to thank all of you wonderful people once again. I know we all would love to get off this island and back to our old lives, but for now I am grateful to be shipwrecked, because I have made the most treasured friendships – ones I would like to keep forever."

Everyone said "amen" to that, and then Mr. Howell bid them all "good night" and walked away with Lovey on his arm.

The rest stayed to clean up and then they all went to their huts for the night as well, but a few moments later, Gilligan came back out with his book.

_**  
Dear Diary,**_

_**I dunt thenk enyune relises hows luckee we are. Mr Howell lerned that tuday. He puts us alls in his will and thens he thawt we wunted to keel him. I guss we all wer huppy we wer rich. Mr Howell pertunded he was ded and put his hat on qwik sand and we gav him a funerail he sad he luved it. Im glad hes aliv. Hes lik my fathr, nex to the skipper. I luv my new famly.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	75. Man With A Net

**MAN WITH A NET**

Gilligan groaned at the Millionaire's feet gave in and he fell toward the scrawny kid. If not for the Skipper still holding the unconscious man's arm, Gilligan would be knocked down onto the sand. The Skipper pulled Mr. Howell toward him and the Professor ran over to lend a hand. Mr. Howell was hoisted up between the three men and carried to his hut and put to bed, Mrs. Howell nursing him protectively.

"I don't get it, Professor, how did he get away?" the Skipper asked, when the three were back outside.

"I guess some men can hold their alcohol better than others," the Professor answered, sighing heavily.

"Then why did Mr. Howell fall down?" Gilligan asked, innocently as always.

"Guess he couldn't hold it like when he was young. I think he and I were last to fall; guess Beasley was the better drinker," the Skipper answered.

Gilligan nodded and then looked thoughtful. "I guess we just should have trusted him then," he said, and both the Professor and the Skipper halted. They looked at each other, and for a moment, it looked like a miracle would take place. The two men would agree Gilligan was right. Least that's what Gilligan buddy hoped, but he was disappointed again.

"Ha! That's the dumbest thing I ever heard! They're all the same; the only way we'll get off is if we con our rescuer," the Skipper said, and the Professor nodded.

"Come on Skipper, lets go figure out another plan," the scientist said.

Gilligan watched them leave and sighed. "It'd really kill you guys to admit I could be right!" he said to the air. He kicked the sand as he turned to his hut. He got in his hammock with his diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Anuther rescu foyled. This guy lerd beslea shood up lukin fer a butterfly - a rar one. We had to help him luk to get of the iland. Afterwile skipper and the pruffesser gut tird I gess. Skipper panted a buterfly but it raned and the pant washd awuy. Pruffesser tried to het him drunk,but that dunt work ether. I thenk we shulded of trusteeed him diary, he semed a good guy to me**_

_**Gilligan**_


	76. Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

**HAIR TODAY GONE TOMORROW**

_**Hi everyone, I can't thank you all for sticking this out with me. Okay, this scene I decided to try a new approach and write Ginger with Skipper. I admit I like Mary Ann a lot more, but I do like how Ginger knows how to kiss up and make a man feel good**_**.**

As the two men were contemplating what to do about their hairy faces, the two single women on the island walked over. They gasped, and opened their mouths wide. The guys braced themselves for the shrieking and fainting part. Instead they got laughter. The girls doubled over, giggling and soon tears swam down their cheeks. When they stood to look at the men again, they couldn't laugh as they took in Gilligan's features.

"Oh, Mary Ann, there is a man inside our scrawny boy," Ginger gushed as the two ran over. She reached out and stroked the beard with her knuckle and Mary Ann stroked the other side. The Professor walked away, rolling his eyes, leaving Skipper all alone and feeling very ignored. He sighed, watching the girls gush over Gilligan.

_Jonas, you are a washed up old man,_ he thought, and began to walk away, but Gilligan noticed and pushed the girl's hands away.

"Hey, did you girls notice Skipper's beard?" Gilligan asked. The Skipper and the girls looked at each other and Gilligan took that time to dart off.

Mary Ann was first to notice the first mate had flown. "That sneaky boy," she said, and Ginger laughed.

"I'm not surprised; he may have hair on his face, but he's still just a child, Mary Ann," she said. Then she moved closer to the Skipper. "Unlike this man here! Our Skipper is a **real** man with hair!" she cooed, and the Skipper smiled.

"Really? You like it, Ginger?" he asked, and the actress nodded.

"I admit it made me laugh at first, but I am getting attracted to it. You know, Skipper, I've always liked you best! You're so strong… you make me feel soooo protected!" She moved in close to the big man and laid her head on his shoulder. "Hold me, Skipper," she whispered, and the Skipper obeyed. It took not even a grunt as he swung the thin, model-like figured girl up in the air, at which point Mary Ann decided she didn't want to watch Ginger flirt, and took off to find Gilligan.

Ginger laughed and then stroked his beard with her knuckle. "Yours is way cuter than Gilligan's…" she said, and then she kissed his lips with a soft, quick kiss before jumping down. "See you later captain, my radio program is coming on soon," she said, and hurried off.

The Skipper smiled and watched her leave before going to back to his hut. He found Gilligan in his hammock, writing in his diary.

Gilligan looked at him and his eyes widened. "Skipper? You okay, big buddy? You're not looking well."

"I'm fine, little buddy… and you know what? I don't care if we ever leave this island!" the Skipper answered.

Gilligan put down his book, jumped off his hammock, and reached down to touch his friend's forehead. "You don't feel sick," he said, and the Skipper smiled at him.

"I feel perfect, Gilligan. I just realized how perfect this island is and how perfect Miss Grant is!"

Gilligan gagged. "Ginger? All she does is kiss!" he said, and the Skipper's smile spread even wider as he continued to lie in his hammock, a goofy look plastered to his face. Gilligan shook his head. He grabbed his book and went outside. Ginger, who was at the large table listening to the radio, waved.

"Hi, Gilligan," she began, and Gilligan yelped.

"Oh, no…you're not turning me into a zombie!" he stuttered, and hurried away.

Ginger shrugged and went back to her program. Gilligan ran to the lagoon and stopped to rest. He saw he was alone and sat with his book.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**This iland is werd. Me and skipper got bald then we gut ours hair back but on ur face, to. I dunt like beards. They itch. Skipper likes Ginger now diary as well. I thenk she cust spells on his er sumthin.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	77. Ring Around Gilligan

_Hi everyone! Wow - guess it's been a while since Gilligan's diary has been out, but I decided to just finish this. 22 episodes remain and I plan to give them my full attention. I'm so glad I own all the seasons, makes this much easier LOL! It's also a good thing these are short one-shots. LOL! Thanks to Callensensei for the ideas, and Mary for the betaing. Sorry I been too busy this year get to them. Also, I have no clue where the Howells were headed, so I made it up. _

**RING AROUND GILLIGAN**

Gilligan remained quiet as he took the Howells to their party. Every time a rescue was ruined they threw a party. 'It's just a nice way to lighten the mood," they'd say. "Besides, who doesn't love a good party?" they'd add. No one ever could argue with the millionaires. I mean how could you argue, when they could then bribe you to be quiet?

When Gilligan stopped again, he let Mrs. Howell out, as politeness and manners was something his mother never let him forget. The other four were already dancing around to the music as the Howells walked over. Gilligan went to move toward the group with them, but at the last second hopped back into his car.

"Gilligan? Where are you going?" Mrs. Howell asked.

Gilligan shrugged. "I guess back to my hut… I'll be back, though, so you two don't have to walk," he answered. The young man figured by now the only reason he was even around was to chauffer everyone.

"I think what Lovey means is you're going to miss the party, my boy," Mr. Howell explained.

Still in the car, Gilligan hesitated. He knew he could just rudely take off, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Mr. Howell saw his hesitation and went to get the help of the other castaways while Mrs. Howell climbed into the front seat to stall Gilligan. A minute later, everyone was by the car trying to coax Gilligan out.

"I told the Howells I'd be back for them, guys… I know that's all I'm needed for," Gilligan said.

"You say that like you're a slave," the Professor remarked. Gilligan only raised a brow as a silent objection.

"Little buddy, come on! Stop this foolishness and join the fun," the Skipper said, hoping to end the discussion.

Gilligan shook his head. "Why? So we can discuss how I screwed up again, which I didn't?" he asked.

"Gilligan…" this time Mary Ann said his name in a coaxing murmur, and the boy only shook his head.

"I don't want to listen to you all yell at me for this! I tried to build that raft but then everyone destroyed it and I get blamed… then these rings appear, and I get blamed… Then that weirdo vanishes and I get blamed, but I have no idea who is he or anything!" Gilligan said in a rush of breath. He started to pull away, but the Skipper's strength kept the car from leaving.

"Gilligan! Stop right now! That's an order!" he bellowed, as he held on to the car and kept his feet firmly planted on the ground, and Gilligan reluctantly obeyed.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving my car," he muttered, pouting, folding his arms like a small child in a temper.

The Skipper opened the door and lifted him out. "Oh, yes you are!" he said as he lifted, but Gilligan continued to pout.

"Fine, but you can't make me have fun!" he answered. There had to be something he could defy.

The Skipper rolled his eyes and took his little buddy to the group had gathered for the party and set him down in a chair. Gilligan kept his arms folded.

"Gilligan… whatever happened today… I think it's best we forget it. Right now, I say we dig a hole, bury these rings, and then have fun," the Professor suggested. Gilligan unfolded his arms; shocked.

"But… the boat… Mrs. Howell and the money… that man…" he stuttered.

"All forgotten. I say we all blame our mystery man and forget this nonsense before we lose our friendship, which may be our one good thing on this island," the Professor said, calmly.

Gilligan nodded. "It must been voodoo or something… We do seem to have a lot of evil spirits around! I heard you shouldn't anger spirits," he said.

The Professor shook his head. "I told you already there is no such thing as voodoo, spirits or whatever else you've imagined, Gilligan!" he scolded.

"But, then, how do you explain Mrs. Howell stealing her own money… Or me hanging on a tree branch, but not knowing how I get there… Or everyone destroying our boat… Or…"

The Professor held up a hand, stopping him.

"We all must have been out in the sun too long… That man we saw must have witnessed our strange behavior and vanished. As for the rings, they could have been around for ages - as yours was," the Professor explained, once again believing in logic, not superstition.

"Okay… Can we stop talking about this? I'm bored!" Ginger whined, and the matter was closed.

Gilligan nodded, dropped from his chair to the ground; and kneeling, quickly dug a small hole with his hands and put in his ring. Six more were thrown in, and the hole was closed back up.

"There… Now it's all forgotten! I say we spend some time in the shade, not the sun, for a few days to cure ourselves from whatever delusions we encountered," the Professor advised, and Gilligan nodded, happiest of all.

"Does this mean for a week we do no chores just relax and have fun?" he asked with hope in his voice.

The Skipper's eyes widened and the Professor chuckled.

"Two or three days, Gilligan, at most… We do have our duties on this island," he said, and Gilligan nodded again, grateful for even the small break. The only one who seemed unhappy was the Skipper, but he never could argue with the Professor. He sighed, nodding, agreeing to the plan.

After that, the seven went back to dancing and everything was soon forgotten – except, of course, that written in diaries.

Gilligan climbed into his hammock a few hours later and picked up his pen:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Tuday we got strang behaver frum us all. I try being guud diary and made a raft but evry budy killed it. I fund a ring - then soun evry one had one! Copy kats! Prafeseer sad we got too much sun and caled a thre day off frum werk. Im happy skipper cant mak me werk for thre days.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	78. TopsyTurvy

**TOPSY-TURVY**

_Hi all, this one was hard for me. I mean, at the end when everyone is hugging Gilligan, I was smiling cause I love those rare episodes Gilligan is hero and not the screw-up. Then the last scene comes, and I sigh. I mean, come on, you had to do this didn't you, you dumb writers? Turn Gilligan back into an idiot just for a laugh. So you know what? I'm going to give an answer as to why Gilligan does what he does, then. I'm sorry if this or anything seems OOC, I am just trying to do the best with what I have. These entries aren't the easiest to come up with. I hope you enjoy them all, nonetheless._

The Skipper sighed, trying not to lose his cool, even with the pie all over his face. It was just so hard not to! Gilligan was a walking, talking, disaster at times. The only reason he was trying this time was because he thought it best to praise the boy when he did something right.

The Skipper had long since taken on the role of second father to Gilligan since the moment he knew they were trapped on the island. He then asked everyone to do the same. But it wasn't just for Gilligan - Jonas Grumby wanted all seven of the castaways to be a family to each other. _Gilligan is just the one who needs the most support,_ he thought.

So it was a long, agonizing two minutes. Then Mary Ann began to worry. She thought the Skipper would hit Gilligan straight off, and was surprised to see him trying to keep his cool.

Gilligan hadn't noticed. Or if he had, he wasn't saying so. Truth be told, he had noticed, and was waiting to see how long his new 'hero' position lasted. Another minute passed, and then another, until five minutes of silence had gone by.

Gilligan wavered and blinked his eyes, trying to focus. He knew what he had been drinking - he just hated change. He didn't know why, he just hated the idea of being rewarded when he did something he thought was correct. So he'd screw it up. On purpose.

It always shocked his parents but Gilligan was careful to make everything he ever did seem like an accident. Most of the time they were accidents, but it was very hard to tell what wasn't.

It was just the way he worked. He didn't understand rewarding someone for good behavior, especially stuff anyone would do. It just didn't seem right, so he'd make everyone angry right away to balance it out. Gilligan wasn't a stupid man. He was taught well. He was just a very good actor.

Gilligan heard shuffling and knew the two had backed away. But not far enough, because he could hear them talking.

"Are you okay, Skipper?" Mary Ann asked, gently, as she pulled him away.

Skipper finally wiped the pie off his face with his fingers. He glanced from her to Gilligan and back again. Then he shrugged.

"I don't know, Mary Ann… I am trying so hard not to get aggravated after he does something good."

Mary Ann nodded. It was like Gilligan was a toddler, though, the way they talked.

"Yeah… So should I get some water to cure our hero?" she questioned.

The Skipper nodded. "But don't give it to him right away. Let him suffer for like, ten more minutes."

Mary Ann nodded again, knowing fully if he couldn't hit him he'd find another way to punish Gilligan.

Gilligan smirked as he closed his eyes, hearing he had ten more minutes before he was cured. He stood up and walked around with his eyes closed. It was not easy being as good as blind again, but he figured he'd be okay as he did it once before. And now there were no head-hunters, so he was safe. Or least, somewhat, as he tripped on a rock and cried out in pain nine minutes in.

Mary Ann came running, or rather walking fast, as she held the water. She made him drink, and then looked at Gilligan's scraped knee.

"Oh Gilligan… Why didn't you wait for me? I went to get some water for you!" she scolded.

Gilligan shrugged. "I was hungry and my pie was all over the Skipper, so I thought I'd get a banana."

She rolled her eyes and Gilligan smiled slightly. His secret was still safe.

"Come on hero… Let's get you cleaned up," she suggested.

Gilligan nodded, and stood up.

"I'm sorry about your pie Mary Ann… Guess I wasn't thinking, but it did look good. That's it's why I wanted five of them." he said.

Mary Ann smiled. "Don't worry, Gilligan, I'll make you two more. You deserve it for that genius move you pulled… I'm impressed."

_That I'm smart,_ Gilligan thought. He didn't speak his feelings though, some things were better left unsaid.

After his knee was fixed he walked to the table, sat down and pulled his diary out of his back pocket.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**We got hed huntures. Even mor shokeng I scarred them off. I mad them drenk this bad stuf that mad you see lots. I hit my head and my eyes wer messed up all day but its what got rid of thos huteers. Evry une gav me stuf. I dunt get that. I dun need stuf fuer saveng my frends. But I thenk im safe agen.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	79. The Invasion

**THE INVASION**

_**Hey all! For all those wondering why I don't update quick, here is my answer. This show is too weird sometimes! I mean, look at this episode The Invasion. In the final scene, the case blows up, correct? Well, after Gilligan gets the case off him I paused it and got a great look at the box. It was empty - and I mean no hidden pockets, so how was there a bomb? And WWI… seriously? How long was that bomb timer? Everything I've written is completely made up. I hope you've enjoyed my creativity because this is not easy, let me tell you, but I do give it my very best here on Gilligan's Isle. **_

_**Thanks again to Mary for betaing. I own nothing. All credit goes to Sherwood Schwartz for his creative mind.**_

The three scrambled back to camp - not stopping till they were safe by the huts. Mary Ann and Ginger were sitting at the table, listening to the radio. They looked up when they saw the men and turned off the radio.

"You three look like you seen a ghost," Mary Ann quipped.

The Professor shook his head. "There's no such thing as ghosts, Mary Ann, but I do believe in bombs and that case definitely held one," he answered as he caught his breath.

"Really? Oh, wow, well, thank gosh it didn't blow up with Gilligan still attached!" Ginger said and Gilligan paled.

"She had to say it, didn't she Skipper?" he said before he fainted at the thought.

"Way to go," Mary Ann said sarcastically as Skipper caught their friend.

"He'll be fine, Ginger. You know Gilligan; he just needs to sleep it off and he'll be back to his annoying self," the Skipper said quickly, as the redhead put on a guilty face. She didn't mean to upset the boy, he knew, she only said that because she was grateful.

The Skipper had another reason for defending the star, but never voiced his crush on the beautiful movie star.

"Yeah… I say this is another adventure best forgotten," the Professor agreed.

Gilligan had stirred by then, but no one noticed as they were all still a bit shaken from their newest near-death experience.

"I agree, Professor… Can you imagine if you had let us open it and we somehow triggered the bomb?" Mary Ann quipped.

Professor sighed. "It did open twice… but we probably did with it being tossed around" he said honestly. "Only the wiring and accoutrements were so old the timer took a long time to go off," he added quickly.

The others could only nod, speechless. They were getting too good at almost getting themselves killed.

"We should have listened to you, Professor…" Skipper started and Professor held up his hand to silence him.

"It's forgotten Skipper… Why open an old wound to allow re-infection?" he asked, walked away.  
"He's upset… We should throw him a party" Gilligan advised suddenly, letting on he was wide awake. Before the Skipper could reprimand him for eavesdropping, he went on. "I mean, we always throw parties to lighten a mood, but I don't think the Professor has ever been the subject… We've done me, and Skipper, and the Howells' and you girls."

The Skipper put Gilligan down, and nodded - deciding to skip the reprimand. The four discussed the plan and then went to clue in the Howells, who, of course, were delighted - provided they only came, and didn't have to work.

"Can't you bring some wine, or something, at least?" Mary Ann asked. _It was hard enough getting the two to work - so they could least bring something. _She thought, and the Howell's nodded and left.

"Gilligan and I will get firewood so we can dance after dinner and into the night," the Skipper said, and he and Gilligan left also.

"Good. I guess that leaves us with cooking something for our guest of honor… I the Professor's favorite is halibut with kumquat sauce," she mused, and Ginger nodded. "We can make pie for dessert… I think Professor enjoys your pie, too, when Gilligan doesn't eat it all," she added. Mary Ann chuckled, and agreed.

The Professor stayed in his hut the rest of the day, but came out when his stomach grumbled. By then, everything was ready and the six were already seated at the table.

"There he is, Skipper," Gilligan said as Skipper stood to greet him, going over and shaking his hand.

"Welcome to your party, Professor," he said, and the Professor raised his brow.

"I don't understand… We're having a party…for what?" he asked, bewildered, and Gilligan laughed.

"For you - like the Skipper just said."

"I know, Gilligan, but why?" he asked.

Gilligan only shrugged. "Because you deserve it," he said, and refused to say any more. The others nodded, agreeing with Gilligan.

"Just sit back and enjoy our gratitude, my dear boy. I mean honestly - to ask why you're being served, then to live in it, is beyond me." Mr. Howell said.

So the Professor enjoyed the party, though he had no idea why there was one.

Everyone else knew. As Gilligan said, the Professor did so much for them and they paid him back by disobeying and trying to take the case. The Professor really deserved the party, they knew. Soon, Roy Hinkley was having fun and he quickly got into the act. He saw it was guilt, and decided to go with it.

Gilligan had a peaceful smile that night when he wrote:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Yesttaday I fund a breefcas and I drumt I wus a spy. Evyune but Prafessseer tryed to kill me. Turns out Prafesseer says the cas was frum war une, wheveeer that mens. We threw him a parteee but he dunno why. Guud.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	80. The Kidnapper

**THE KIDNAPPER**

_**Hi all, I guess you noticed I used parties as my theme for a lot of my tags, but then again, there is nothing much to do on this island… lol. This ends disc one of season three and that makes only eighteen tags to go. **_

_**I really hope your enjoying these as much as I had fun writing them. At first I thought only Callensensei liked these, so I am very pleased with all the new people on the island. I own nothing. Still I wish I did! These guys were cool. RIP those we lost on the island. This is one of the few rare different ones based on another character. I blame Ginger entirely for this blown rescue don't you? Well she has her first entry here. Before this ends I will make a snippet of everyone getting least one entry in their own journals, just so you can see what the other six are thinking. **_

Everyone but Ginger shook their head, turned, and started walking back to camp. It was useless now to even try and catch Wylie. The seven split into groups of two leaving Ginger out. Though no one spoke it, the movie star could tell she screwed the rescue this time. She allowed her friends to move ahead before following a short distance behind them.

_I thought for sure he was fine,_ she thought angrily, to herself. She knew the group would forgive her soon, but the guilt still clouded her mind. _We have definitely been on this island too long now… I'm starting to trust everyone… something I never did before,_ she realized. Living in Hollywood, the young actress was used to people coming on to her. _I used to never trust anyone… I used to be smarter than this._

"That girl has to get her head out of the clouds, that or stop spending time with Gilligan," Mr. Howell muttered to his wife.

Ginger gasped slightly. It wasn't the words, but the anger behind them.

"I blame myself for this," Ginger then heard the Professor mutter to Mary Ann.

"Oh, Professor, it wasn't you - We all thought Wylie was good after Ginger told us what she learned," Mary Ann responded.

That also stung; the words more this time. She HAD been pretty convincing to her friends. She then glanced to Skipper and Gilligan, who were also whispering.

"I tell you, little buddy, if I didn't like her so much, I'd yell at her for being so naïve… It's like I always tell you, you just can't trust a stranger… especially people who are crooks."

Gilligan nodded. "Yeah… I'm just glad I'm not the one being blamed for this! I'm not am I?" he asked, and the Skipper shook his head.

"No, Gilligan. Trust me, if I thought you were guilty you'd know it," he answered.

Ginger had heard enough.

"Stop! Just stop it, already!" she pleaded.

Everyone stopped and turned around. "What do you mean Ginger? We're just walking back," Mary Ann asked, and Ginger folded her arms.

"Talking about me… I heard everything you all said just now." Everyone looked away, sheepishly. Ginger sighed and shook her head. "Now what I know how you feel when we're mean to you, Gilligan. I'm sorry I screwed this up, guys," she added. Ginger had tears running down her cheeks by then, and hurried past them – sobbing softly.

"Ginger… Aw, guys, she didn't mean this… I know it's like when I mess up… It's all an accident," Gilligan voiced.

"Gilligan's right! We can't turn against each other… She didn't just go unlock him herself… She told us, and we all agreed," the Skipper said.

The others nodded, realizing they were just being mean, and the six ran after their friend.

Ginger didn't get far. She was ten feet away, standing by a tree when they caught up with her.

"I can't do anything about Wylie, but here, Mr. Howell, this is yours," she said handing him a sack. "It's the ransom money."

"It's still here?" Mary Ann asked, stunned, and Ginger nodded.

"I saw it hidden as I ran by this tree," Ginger said with a smile. I guess Wylie forgot it." Then her smile vanished. "Well… We better get back home," she said quietly.

Mary Ann grabbed her arm, quickly. "Wait, Ginger… Please don't cry any more, we're sorry for hurting you… We all were fools" she said, and everyone nodded.

"But, I…" Ginger started, but the Professor held up his hand, stopping her. He lifted her hands and looked into her eyes.

"You just believed what we all hope… That all humans can live peacefully like the seven of us, but I'm afraid the world we came from doesn't live like that."

Ginger nodded. "It should."

"That, my dear, would be a miracle. Come on – Let's head back to our home away from home. We'll get rescued, someday," he said, walking past her.

Mary Ann put her arm around Ginger's shoulder and Ginger's arm circled the brunette's waist.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their respective huts and went inside. Sure enough, a moment later, Gilligan came back out carrying his diary - only he wasn't alone - Ginger came back outside, too, also carrying a small book.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, as Gilligan had reached the table first.

"No, there is plenty of room," he said, confused as to why she'd ask. C After all, he didn't own the table.

She smiled and sat beside him and the two wrote in silence. Ginger kept her arm around her book so Gilligan couldn't peek. The first mate chuckled and opened his journal.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Anutheer rescu foyld. A guy wus here and he took the gerls fer ransum that mistier Howell payd. We cught the guy but Ginger tulded us he was guud so we freeed him. He stole my liter and other stuf then ran off. Gess cant trust peepil lik skipper says.**_

_**Gilligan**_

Ginger watched Gilligan write, knowing everything was probably misspelled. She loved watching him though, he truly was like an innocent child and she loved him for it.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Well, were still here and this time it is thanks to me. Mrs. Howell, then Mary Ann and then I were kidnapped by this crook named Wylie. Luckily Mr. Howell paid the ransom!**_

_**Like I said, it's my fault were here still. See, we found the guy and found out guy has a boat. We should have kept the roach here and behind bars, but I was sure I could help him. I convinced everyone to free him. We did, and guess what? He stole our stuff and his boat WE helped him fix and went back to civilization without us!**_

_**The wolves apparently attack here, too - I thought it was only Hollywood that such things happen.**_

_**Luckily, Diary, the six people I'm with are the best, because no one is holding this against me. I think their afraid to, but I'm not complaining. If something fails you make do with what you got and right now all I've got is them.**_

_**Until I shine back on Hollywood, yours forever,**_

_**Ginger Grant. **_


	81. And Then There Were None

**AND THEN THERE WERE NONE**

_**Hi, all! I love the tag for this one. Gilligan is too funny coming out with that mask. I'm not sure, but I believe it's the same one from the "It's Magic" episode, so I'm using that as a reference. As usual, I own nothing but the computer this is being written on. Thanks a ton for reading these tags - Almost over.**_

Gilligan ran all the way around the hut and then dropped to his knees. The girls had picked up a fruit each and carrying them like weapons, snuck to the side of the hut. Keeping a hand over his mouth to suppress his giggles, Gilligan crawled under the table, and slowly eased up a side and took all the fruit on the table.

The girls had by then peeked by the hut and frowned. They turned back to the table knowing Gilligan was too fast to catch. Gilligan was still underneath the table, though, and the two saw his hand come back up for more fruit.

Mary Ann grinned at Ginger and set her hand on the table as Gilligan grabbed a banana. The hand returned, and touched hers.

"Uh oh…" he murmured, and got up, sheepishly. He smiled at the girls, who folded their arms and glared at him. Gilligan folded his arms, too, but gave the girls a cocky smile. "What's wrong girls? You weren't scared of this thing were you?" he asked holding up the mask.

"Of course not… You just surprised us! Where did you get the ugly thing, anyway?" Ginger asked.

"From the supply hut. This is one of the masks the guys used to scare me when I ran away. Remember the magic props?" Gilligan asked, and the girls nodded. They almost forgot they were mad at the boy but that quickly returned.

"Okay but you didn't have to scare… I mean surprise us," Mary Ann said.

"So you were scared… Just like the balloon monster that one time, too" Gilligan said coyly.

Mary Ann glared at him hard. "Fine… You want a confession? Yeah, we were scared, but we still can defend ourselves!" she answered angrily.

Gilligan raised his hands in defense. "I never said you couldn't, Mary Ann… But there is no shame in being scared! I mean, I know I was today." He took the fruit from under the table and put it back, and then began to walk away. "Look, I'm sorry for the dumb trick - I was just trying to lighten the mood." The girls rolled their eyes, but went after him.

"Okay fine… We forgive you, Gilligan. It was pretty funny," Mary Ann said, winking at Ginger.

Gilligan smiled; happy he got away with his joke. The girls, however, were forgiving - but not without payback.

Gilligan left them to do his chores and didn't see them again until dinner and was relieved when they still gave him a healthy serving of dinner.

_Guess they aren't going to get me back,_ he thought, relieved, but underestimating his friends yet again.

After dinner, the girls left to do the dishes. Gilligan went to his hut for his diary and sat at the empty table alone.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**This ilind is guud at serprzng us. Ferst Mary Ann fals into a hol then Ginger then misses Howell the misteer Howell and Prafesseer. Then Skipper falls and I thot I keeled them diary. I bumped into a treee and had a werd drem. I was misteer hyd. you no the monstier. When I woke I got cught in Mary Anns streng she uses for our wash and fund the trap door. I scareeed girls with a mask. I hopeee theres not to mad.**_

_**Gilligan**_

As Gilligan put down his pen something tapped his shoulders. He turned to see two monsters and screamed. He started to run, but the monsters grabbed him and forced him back into his chair.

Gilligan looked at them and then groaned as the 'monsters' laughed, and the masks fell, revealing Ginger and Mary Ann.

"Girls! You scared me!" Gilligan yelled, and the two high-fived.

"Now we're even, you silly boy," Ginger said bending to kiss his cheek. Mary Ann kissed the other side, knocked his hat off and ruffled his hair playfully.

Gilligan scowled, but then smiled and picked up his pen again.

_**I shud hav nown diary, thos gerls can never tak a jok.**_

…he wrote with a chuckle.


	82. All About Eva

**ALL ABOUT EVA**

_**I gotta say, these doppelganger episodes were amusing. I just wish all seven had an episode rather than just Bob, Jim and Tina. Oh well. Still own nothing, never have and never will. **_

_**All credit goes to Sherwood Schwartz and my brilliant beta - Mary.**_

After the Skipper scolded Gilligan for saying "Grub," the five were quiet on the walk back. The only sound was Ginger softly sobbing the whole way home. When they got back to the table, Ginger sat in a chair, leaned over, and putting her head on the table on top of her arms, sobbed a bit harder.

The others shrugged, not knowing what to say, or if there was anything they even could say to her. They all decided to leave her alone for a while and went to get breakfast started.

Ten minutes later, the food was all set out and everyone sat to eat. Ginger was still in the same position, tears noiselessly cascading down her eyes, across her cheeks and pooling onto the table.

"Ginger, sweetie, you should eat something," Mary Ann said, and Ginger finally sat up and wiped her eyes. Mary Ann put a plate of food in front of her and Ginger picked at it with a fork.

"For what reason, Mary Ann? Face it; I can't leave the island now! I may as well just die here," she answered in a depressed monotone voice as she dropped the fork on the plate not bothering to eat.

"Oh, Ginger - don't say that… I'm sure that evil girl won't be able to take over your life," the Skipper said, to be helpful.

Ginger cocked a brow at him. "And what will stop her, Skipper? She has my look and the courage to pull this off."

"I'm sure someone will recognize she's an imposter," the Professor added in, and Ginger shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, but who knows when that'll happen? I'm sure she has this already figured out… She has no idea where she was or what happened to you all, and everyone will just welcome her home with open arms!"

"I'm sure…" Gilligan started.

"Oh, just stop it!" Ginger snapped, silencing Gilligan who snapped his mouth shut.

"Ginger, we're only trying to help!" Mary Ann protested.

"Oh, stop being the perky Mary Poppins! Face it, she didn't leave here looking like boring old you, she looks like me! The queen of Broadway - not the queen of dirt and mud!" Ginger snapped.

"Well - excuse me for trying to be your friend! Lord knows how impossible that's been!" Mary Ann huffed.

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Hasn't been a fun ride for me either, Poppins," she answered, and Mary Ann stalked off in the direction of her hut. When she was gone, the other five gave Ginger a disapproving look.

"Oh, don't start!" Ginger whined. She pushed her plate of food away, sulking again.

"Ginger…"

The movie star groaned. "Don't start, Professor, please… None of you will ever understand the stage is my one and only life," she begged.

The Professor, who had seated himself beside her, gently stroked her hair.

"I'm sure that isn't true… There are so many other things you can do once we get rescued."  
"Are you trying to depress me even more?" Ginger asked giving him a look.

"No, I'm just trying to keep your hopes up," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't bother… Like I said, only the stage is my home… Since I was a year old, I've been in beauty pageants and talent shows and now Eva stole it all from me." She stood up. "I just need to be alone for a while… I'll apologize to our perky farm girl later," she said, and walked away.

She was back a second later. "Anyone seen the radio?" she asked, and Gilligan got up and went into his hut.

"I like the fairy tales," he said, and she smiled at him.

"Thanks… I'll see you all later," she said and walked off again. She was hungry, though, and grabbed a banana from the table.

XXX

Ginger walked till she found herself at the lagoon. She sat in the sand, despite hating sand, and leaned against a big rock. It wasn't very comfortable… as she rather have a chair, but it beat staying at camp and listening to everyone try to convince her everything would be okay.

She turned on the radio, and the station played soft music. It was a pretty sound, and she listened to the instruments sounds as they blended perfectly together. It was so pretty and soft that after she finished her banana, she fell asleep.

She woke a few hours later to someone shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see Gilligan kneeling by her.

"We're all about to eat lunch, but we wanted to see if you were still not hungry," he said, and Ginger shrugged.

"I'm okay, Gilligan, but can you help me stand? I think my legs are asleep," she answered, and the boy helped her up. "I'll be back for dinner, I promise," she added, walking away. Gilligan nodded, and jogged back to camp to give the news.

XXX

Four more hours passed before Ginger appeared, as promised, carrying the radio.  
She put it on the table and turned it off. Mary Ann gave her a cold look as she passed out the food. Ginger smiled at her and the other girl turned away.

Dinner was quiet, and after, Ginger left for their hut, not wanting to sit in the sand any longer. Mary Ann followed her in and ignored her, sitting on her own bed. Ginger shrugged and turned on the radio, as she had taken it in with her. She lay in her bed, ready to listen to more pretty music.

Instead of music, though, a man's voice was heard.

"It's been four hours now since Miss Ginger Grant appeared in Hawaii…" he was saying, and Ginger scoffed.

…"Yeah, great… Bet their still throwing a party," she muttered.

Mary Ann rolled her eyes.

…"Immediately she was flown to Hollywood to determine if she was the real Ms. Grant, as the other six castaways she was with weren't with her. Miss Grant claimed that she has no idea where they are," he went on, and Ginger rolled her eyes.

"Of course not! Why would she want to help us out?" she said to the radio.

Mary Ann chuckled softly from her bed.

…"We now have our answer, ladies and gentlemen! The woman is an imposter!" the announcer went on, and Ginger clicked off the radio, not needing to hear any more.

Ginger's eyes widened. "She… she couldn't pull it off…" she murmured, looking at Mary Ann who held the same stunned expression.

"Mary Ann – I've still got my Hollywood name!" she said, and Mary Ann jumped up and they hugged, cheering loudly. The two then ran outside.

"Everyone… She couldn't pull it off!" they yelled, running out. They kept yelling it till everyone was huddled outside.

"What are you two carrying on about?" Mr. Howell demanded, and Ginger told them about the bulletin.

Everyone cheered and smiled at Ginger.

"That's wonderful Ginger… At least you're not a "boring nobody" like me now," Mary Ann said and Ginger looked at her.

"You're not a boring nobody, Mary Ann… You're the best roommate I ever had and the best friend," she went on, and Mary Ann smiled.

The two girls went back to their hut, and soon the island was quiet again, except for the pen scratching paper as the young man in his brother's shirt sat at the table to write in his diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**We met a new gerl but she was nut nice. Her nam waz Eva, and she was sad wen we fund her. So gerls mad her ento Ginger and then Eva left us but she is in trubl fer bein Ginger. I dun get une theng diary. Eva was nut ugleee so why cheng?**_

_**Oh well I dun eveer get gerls eneweys.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	83. Gilligan Goes GungHo

**GILLIGAN GOES GUNG-HO**

Skipper watched in amazement as Gilligan dug. The sand flew everywhere as the first mate couldn't throw it out fast enough. He had gone down about half a foot when Jonas Grumby got bored.

"Good luck, little buddy. It'll take you a week to get out," he said with a chuckle, and walked away. He was gone for a while, as he went to check on everyone else, before he returned to his prisoner. When he came back an hour later, he saw a huge hole in the bottom of the cell. "Gilligan, can you still hear me?" he called out; not worried, but more amused.

"Yeah… I got too tired and now I can't get out of my hole. I think I dug nine feet, Skipper," a voice called out, echoing his words and how tired he was by the pain in his voice.

The Skipper only chuckled. "Well, it serves you right, Gilligan." The First Mate didn't answer. "I'll see you later, little buddy," he said, after a moment.  
"Yeah, sure! By then, I'll probably be dead… We skinny guys need food, or we'll shrivel up, Skipper!"

The Skipper rolled his eyes. He was determined not to fall for any guilt trips this time. He walked away so he wouldn't be tempted. "The kid's too smart for his own good," he muttered.

Gilligan managed to get himself to the top of his hole and sighed seeing the Skipper was gone. "He's catching on to me… I gotta think of a new plan" he muttered, determined to appeal to Skipper's soft side. He didn't have to think, though. The sand in the hole shifted, and he fell back into the nine foot pit. Gilligan sat on the bottom and gazed up, as he shook the sand off himself. He turned to the left, and started lightly digging away at the dirt. "Maybe I can still get out of here, myself - I'm healthy - and young! I should be able to tunnel out!" Of course Gilligan was sure of a lot of things - but usually his plans failed, just like the castaways hopes of rescue. He had to try though. That, or sit in his hole till Skipper freed him and knowing him, that could be a day or two, and he was already starving. Gilligan got a tunnel going, but as he moved into it, it collapsed and he was stuck inside. It only fell at the back, end so he still could breathe, but it wasn't much.

Panicking, he wiggled a bit, but sand got heavier. "Oh no!" he muttered. Then he tried to scream, but his new prison was too heavy. If anyone came by all they'd see were two white pant-legs kicking.

Gilligan was stuck for nearly a half-hour and decided to claw the sand in front and go up, hoping to make tiny air holes but had only managed to made a couple...

Meanwhile, the Skipper had gone back to camp and told everyone about Gilligan's hole as they ate lunch. Mary Ann had snuck away after, and went to his prison with food. Skipper had followed her and started to scold her, but she gave him puppy eyes.

"Come on, Skipper! We can still leave him in his hole... I just want to help him keep up his strength," she said.

Skipper nodded, finally and opened the cell. The two walked in and peering down in the hole, saw only Gilligan's legs, moving slightly.

"Gilligan! Little Buddy, are you okay?" the Skipper yelled, as he stepped on Gilligan's air holes. Gilligan poked the shoes with his fingers and the Skipper moved his foot.

"Almost wasn't, Skipper, you were on my air holes… I guess that picture was fake, or something, because my tunnel collapsed on me!"

The Skipper didn't need any more information. Though he was often angry with his First Mate, he never wanted the boy to die. With the same speed Gilligan had used earlier, he dug into Gilligan air hole till Gilligan could gulp in fresher air. He hoisted up the very sandy man, and Gilligan smiled sheepishly. When the Skipper moved them both away from the hole, Mary Ann brushed the sand off Gilligan's face.

"If only you'd just sit still!" she scolded, and he only smiled.

"Where's the fun in that? I thought I could be like in the movies and get myself out," he answered.

Mary Ann shook her head. "You're just lucky the Skipper and I were taking pity on you and bringing you lunch," she said.

The Skipper looked at her, astonished. It was only Mary Ann who had, as usual, taken pity on him.

She shrugged not bothering to clarify her actions. Truthfully, she was just tired of the blame-game and thought Gilligan could use the comfort that the Skipper still loved him.

"Really? Skipper… I thought… I mean… I thought you just finally gave up and decided it was easier just to hate me and lock me away forever," he stuttered.

The Skipper's eyes widened. He looked at Mary Ann quickly, who nodded, and stood up. He gave her a small smile, and saw why she had fibbed.

"Oh, Gilligan, trust me! No matter what you do, we're all still your friends," he told him.

Gilligan smiled - comforted by his friend's words. Out of all six of the castaways, Gilligan knew he could live without everyone, but the Skipper. Not that he'd want to - he just knew he could. If the Skipper ever gave up, totally, he was sure he would die from the rejection, so it felt nice to hear forgiveness yet again.

"Thanks Skipper… So am I done in the cell yet? Or you want me to live in that hole again?" he asked. Gilligan looked at the hole as he spoke. His eyes danced with fear at his second time almost dying.

The Skipper shook his head. "Why? So I can worry about you killing yourself in that sand? Forget it, and that's an order," he said.

Gilligan saluted. "Yes, Sir! Can we also forget me being law man? I don't think I'm cut out for it!"

The Skipper nodded.

Mary Ann watched with a peaceful smile as the two walked past her and out of the cell. She didn't follow - too entranced by the two's strange, but beautiful, friendship.

"Are you coming, Mary Ann? Because, trust me, digging out is harder than it looks!" Gilligan asked, and the brunette nodded, and hurried to catch up to them. She took off Gilligan's hat and tousled his sand-filled hair.

"I'm glad you're not the law any more, because now I can mess with you," she whispered.

Gilligan yelped and took off with her right behind him. "Come back here!" she called, and he shouted "no." The Skipper only chuckled, watching the scene. The island was back to normal again.

Gilligan was tired from all his digging, so he couldn't run as fast as he normally could, so Mary Ann soon jumped on him. She was glad, for once, she was wearing slacks and not a dress, as Gilligan gave her a piggy-back ride back to the huts. Gilligan let her go at his hut and she tousled his hair again and ran off. He shook his head, and went into his hut to find his diary. He went back out and sat at the table.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Law and ordur is nut fun on thes ilind. I aristid evry une fer braking ruls. Cuz evry une was braking ruls. the skipper and prafessier blam me caus they culdnt set roks for a signil. Meybe they shulld of obayead laws. They loked me up and I allmust tunealed out. Skipper stupped me tho. I no I wuld of made it.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	84. Take A Dare

**TAKE A DARE**

_**Hi, everyone! As promised here's Mr. Howells thoughts. Now I've got the Professor's, Ginger's and Mr. H's glimpse at their own journals. I will do Mary Ann and the Howells before this ends. Only 14 left now! Oh, I almost made this a Skipper's diary, but then I thought he deserved to take the next episode. I mean, poor Skipper!**_

"Oh no!" the Skipper moaned, as he turned and the followed the now-richer man. _If only I had gotten my hands on it! so many boats I could have owned!_ he thought.

Gilligan shrugged and went to his knees to look for his ring. He picked it up from where it lay in the sand and dusted it off. "Oh, well, money isn't everything..." he murmured to the ring, walking quickly to catch up to the other men.

"It is, if you don't have any," the Skipper replied, hearing him.

"Aw, come on, Skipper, money can't buy happiness," Gilligan answered, and Mr. Howell laughed, hearing him. He stopped, turned and smiled broadly, still clutching his money. "That's where you're so wrong my boy! Look at me! I'm full of money, and happiest man alive," he gloated. The Skipper rolled his eyes and marched off in a different direction to get away from the rich man.

"He doesn't even NEED more money! It should have been mine," he complained.

"Skipper…"

"You try and scold me once more, Gilligan, and I'll…,I'll…,Oh, forget it!" he yelled, and stormed off.

Gilligan only shrugged. He couldn't deny not wanting the money, too, but he also knew it wasn't the most important thing.

_Getting off this island and still keeping our friendship is,_ he thought with a small smile. He had a feeling the others would never agree, though. Friendship couldn't buy all the stuff they desired, and Gilligan wished he had the money so he could make them happy. "Oh, well," he said with a sigh. He walked back to camp and climbed in his hammock deciding to write while the Skipper cooled off.

_**Dear Diary,  
I thenk I got the anser. My frend Skinny Mulligan onc askied me what secrit to happennies wus. I thenk I no now. It gutta be mony. I men this man was her fer a week pretenden he was alon to win 10 thusan dolers. He stol our stuf cuz he obveasly cant surviv alon. Bad theng fer him, the monyies was with him hole the tim. In tran mitter. Gess greed hit evry une.**_

_**Gilligan**_

The Skipper had come back into their hut and ordered Gilligan to do his chores. Gilligan jumped out, and put his diary away in its special place.

"Why are you still hiding it? We know about it now." the Skipper asked, and Gilligan shrugged.

"I'm not... it's in its home," he answered. The Skipper shook his head and followed Gilligan outside.

Mr. Howell was at the table writing something.

"What are you doing, Howell?" the Skipper asked.

"Oh, just counting my new money before I show it off to Lovey, I like to keep records of how much money I have. Can't be too careful, Captain," he answered.

The Skipper rolled his eyes and walked away with Gilligan.

Thurston Howell the Third smirked as he picked up his pen to write in his journal. Since he burned his old one, his new once was a secret. He mostly wrote about his money though!

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I, Thurston Howell the Third, outsmarted yet another man. This blasted traitor named George Buckley was on the island trying to win a contest. He called my money phony! Well the old chap now has lost that, and the money he won. The treacherous scandal was lying about being alone on the island. He was eating with my silverware - the fiend! The stupid man should have inspected the transmitter before he smashed it but I'm glad he did not...HA! To never being poor...**_

_**Thurston Howell III **_


	85. Court Martial

**COURT MARTIAL**

"Gilligan, little buddy, I gotta admit it, when I say abandon ship, you REALLY abandon ship!" Skipper said, laughing, as he pulled Gilligan to his feet. Gilligan laughed, spitting out sand.

"Yeah… did you see me up there Skipper? I bet when we get back I can get my own boat!" he said, and the Skipper shook his head.

"How can you do that, when you work for me?" he asked.

Gilligan tapped his chin. "Well… I… I think I can handle it," he stuttered. The Skipper only shook his head and patted his shoulder.

"Trust me, little buddy, you're better off just listening to me." Gilligan nodded realizing he'd never agree.

"Okay, but can I still practice?" he asked, and Skipper nodded.

"Sure… In fact, I say this boat is yours."

"But that's not a boat… It's like a ride at a fair," Gilligan argued.

"Boat, ride, whatever you want to call it, its yours."

"But Skipper…" Gilligan whined, but the other man just walked away. Gilligan sighed and went back to the 'boat.' He sat on it, getting his diary out of his pocket first. Then he started to write.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Som peepil thenk we sunk the minnow so Skipper and I tryd keeling our silves. I had werd drem about piraties I was hero of curse. The Skipper wont let me have my own bot but I no I can run one. I don mak mestake two tims. **_

_**Gilligan**_

Skipper had stopped at a tree to watch. He chuckled as Gilligan scrawled in his diary and then stood and went back to ordering himself around. He shook his head, sat, and took out a small book from his pocket.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I couldn't believe it - people actually thought I was responsible for the Minnow crashing. I suppose I am, with Gilligan as my crew, but it's been confirmed it wasn't, thanks to our storm that was wrongly predicted by the weather predictions. I'm glad I'm innocent, and only the castaways know the truth - at least I can trust we'll never rat each other out. I'm watching Gilligan man the pretend boat he, the girls and the Professor made. The four were determined to help, God bless them. I hope if Gilligan does get a boat he doesn't do anything stupid!**_

_**Jonas Grumby the Skipper**_


	86. The Hunter

**THE HUNTER**

_**Hey all I bet this is the one you all been waiting for. Well here it is, I just hope none of you are disappointed. This was another challenge for me. I guess it's because I don't get the writers. Which is probably why the tags are so short, sometimes, and like this one, very long. It takes sometimes little, because the episode was good, and a lot because I didn't like the original tag. So many of GI episodes are about death and suicide, yet they're all jokes. The only thing I love is that when the topic comes up, the seven band together strongly and keep each other's hopes up.**_

_**But anyway, yeah, this episode was tough. I didn't appreciate Alan's humor in this at all. He jokes as though Gilligan almost dying is amusing. Poor Gilligan. I'm going to just guess no one talked about that awful night in the month between Kinkaid leaving and them hearing the report on the radio, which is why this is starting from tag and Gilligan finally talks about it and the six help him to move past it. I hope this note explains this. The reason I'm doing these tags is first, because I was dared, but now I just want to do justice to every episode and I like my endings better - LOL. Okay, ending long note.**_

**STILL OWN NOTHING. ALL CREDIT TO SHERWOOD SCHWARTZ THANKS FOR THE GREAT SHOW. **

_**Oh, one other thing, this tag is dedicated to Callensensei, because I think her story of The Hunter really inspired me. I was so moved by it and I have to recommend you read hers because she is awesome. I hope she doesn't mind, but I took a few ideas of hers for my story. Try and find them, Hon!**_

Gilligan tried to smile as the men laughed. He couldn't, so he tried to force a laugh and it came out nervous and very much forced.

"What's wrong, little buddy? This is great news! When we get off the island you'll never have to see Kinkaid again," the Skipper said, looking at him.

Gilligan winced reluctantly at the name. He then nodded and this time forced a smile.

"Yeah… Skipper… he's gone," he stuttered. But then Gilligan was gone. He fell off his chair and put his knees to his chest repeating the words over and over as though in a trance.

The three glanced at each other before hurrying to him. The Professor was the only one to squat. He grabbed at Gilligan's chin, with his hand, forcing the other man to look at him. But all it did was focus the unfocused Gilligan onto him. The jerk didn't seem to snap the gaze as Gilligan continued to repeat the four words.

"He's completely out of it… Gilligan, can you hear me?" the Professor asked, but only got the four words... _"Yeah… Skipper… he's gone," _over and over. The scientist quickly got out the pocket watch he had used to hypnotize the castaways. He concentrated, and Gilligan slowly shifted back to reality.

"Whoa… How did I get on the floor?" he asked still slightly dazed.

"You fell there after the report finished about that blasted Kinka…" Mr. Howell began, and the Professor put his hand over the millionaire's mouth. It was a bit too late, however as Gilligan froze again, this time in a standing position.

"Gilligan…" the Professor said, softly motioning the men to keep their voices down so as not to frighten him. To his relief Gilligan shook his head not falling into a trance again. To their shock, though, he fell in the sand and shook slightly, breathing heavy, like he was holding back tears he needed to shed so badly. As the Professor went to comfort him, Gilligan jumped up with his usual smile.

"Why are you all staring at me like that? Did I do something again?" he asked, confused at their astonished looks.

"No little buddy… You just slipped off your chair, that's all," Skipper replied, said and Gilligan shrugged.

"Oh, that's all… You all worry too much. I fall all the time."

"Yeah… Why don't you go collect fruit, or something, if you're all right," the Skipper suggested, and the first mate nodded.

"Okay. I feel fine, Skipper," he said and hurried away.

The Skipper gave the Professor a nervous look.

"Professor what just happened?" he asked.

The Professor look clouded. "He's blocking his memories as he has been the past month. That news must have shaken him. It appears that if he hears "Kinkaid," he fall into a trance, but not realize it," the Professor answered.

"Well, then, we'll just never mention it, and everything will be fine," the Skipper answered, relieved. He started to leave the hut but the Professor grabbed his arm.

"No, Skipper. I think we have to make Gilligan talk about this."

"You must be joking, Professor, you saw that poor boy…" Mr. Howell objected, but the Professor shook his head and folded his arms.

"I'm afraid I am very serious, Mr. Howell," he interjected: only to get a scoff.

"That's funny, coming from the man who keeps telling us to forget what happens on this treacherous place!"

The Professor sighed.

"And I was wrong," he admitted, and the other two raised their brows at the confession, which amused Roy Hinkley.

"Just because I have six degrees doesn't make me less a human! I have made plenty mistakes in my life, gentlemen."

"You have a point, but I don't see why the change now. Gilligan hasn't spoken of that night in the past month," the Skipper interjected.

"I know, and that makes it worse; because he's bottled it up… When he was kneeling, he was shaking like he was trying to not cry," the Professor explained, and Skipper gasped.

"And all we been doing is trying to make jokes out of this to lighten the tension," the Skipper said, "getting it" and he smacked the table with his hat in anger.

"Now you understand why I'm concerned for our young friend. All this time I thought it'd be best for all to try and forget the bad stuff, but I don't think Gilligan ever has!" the Professor agreed, hitting the table with his hand in frustration as well.

"So shall we throw a party for the boy then? We're getting quite good at that…" Mr. Howell asked, but the Professor shook his head.

"No… For now we'll just tell the women about Gilligan's trance… We need to get him to break before we can help," the Professor replied, and the two nodded and left to each locate one of the female castaways.

Mr. Howell went to his hut, while Skipper went to the girl's quarters, where he found only Ginger inside.

Professor jogged to where Mary Ann was hanging the wash and individually, the three men explained the situation.

XXX  
They all met up at the table ten minutes later.

"So now what do we do, Professor? I really don't like the idea of upsetting Gilligan even more… He's been through so much already," Mary Ann asked.

"I know but…" the Professor began, but stopped as the missing castaway appeared, holding a bunch of bananas. He put them on the table and then noticed the six worried faces.

"Is something wrong? Are we in trouble again?" he asked, getting worried, and the Professor stood and led Gilligan to the empty place beside him.

"No Gilligan, we're safe," he said, and Gilligan sighed in relief. But the looks were still there and he became puzzled.

"You all look scared though… Should I be?" he asked, and the Professor shook his head again.

"We're just concerned about you."

"Because I fell off my chair? Professor, I've fallen out of plenty of trees, and a missile… I'm okay, really."

The Professor had been severely taken aback Gilligan's earlier his freak out. Now he realized why. He also saw why Gilligan never seemed to be scared, or show any feelings. He wanted to impress his friends… and cowards don't impress people.

"No, Gilligan, it's because you went into a trance a bit ago because of… JONATHAN KINKAID," the Professor answered slowly, remaining quite calm.

Gilligan winced at the name. "Why… Why would… Why would that name bother me? He's gone now…" he stuttered, and the Professor saw that he was breaking.

"But the memory isn't, is it?" he asked.

Gilligan saw that as a sign he was in trouble.

"Of course it is, Sir… Like you tell us; it's best forgotten, so I forgot him, like all the other scary things," he protested, really not wanting to be yelled at for this.

"Oh, Gilligan, you don't have to act so brave! It's okay… It's only us - your friends," Mary Ann said, the others voicing their agreement.

"I'm not acting… I'm really okay," Gilligan said again, but by now, everyone could see he was lying.

"Gilligan…" Ginger spoke, going to him.

He jumped up before she or anyone else could touch him.

"No… Please… Don't make me… I can't relive it!" he stuttered and took off running as fast as he could, feeling the sand slide as his shoes smacked every grain. He ran all the way to the lagoon and then grabbed rocks and threw them at the water angrily.

The castaways all followed him - some faster than others, but they all managed to find the now emotionally breaking man. Gilligan turned as his name was called by the Jonas Grumby. The Skipper went toward him, motioning for everyone else to move slowly. Gilligan only stared, warily, but then the Skipper shocked him by putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Its okay, Gilligan, you are safe now… Son," he said, emphasizing the last word.

It appeared that small three letter word did the trick, because Gilligan finally allowed his tears to fall. The Skipper pulled him to his chest and Gilligan wrapped his arms around the man's strong shoulders and cried. For the first time in the month since Kinkaid came to their island he let it all out. Like a child with a nightmare, he cried on his best friend's shoulder. Jonas sank to the sand, not breaking the grip. Everyone watched for a moment, but then added their own hands and rubbed the boy's back and arms. Gilligan could feel all six of his friends love and he did feel safe. He held in to the Skipper for a few more minutes though, until his tears stopped. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep, his head resting on his strong friend's shoulder. The Skipper noticed the sudden release and moved his First Mate slightly and he fell into his arms like a limp rag doll - too exhausted to awaken. He easily lifted him, and cradled his body like a father with as child and led the group back to their camp. Disappearing into their hut, he laid Gilligan in his hammock and covered Gilligan with a blanket.

The Skipper came back outside again to where his other fellow castaways were not sitting at their communal table. He had a small book with him.

"Gilligan hasn't written since right before Kinkaid," he said, opening the diary to the last entry. No one was surprised at Gilligan's diary writing, but they were surprised when Skipper sat and began to write in it, making his own entry for that horrible date.

"What are you doing Skipper?" Ginger asked as she went over and leaned on him to see.

"I'm going to help my little buddy write that out… Its least I can do," he answered. Everyone smiled at that, and let him write - each wandering off quietly so not to wake Gilligan who slept peacefully still. Skipper finished and passed the book. The entry was short, like a paragraph, but unique.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today a new visitor arrived. Too bad he wasn't friendly, as he tried to kill me. I survived though because I'm smart, strong and fast. But I know by morning if my big buddy hadn't come I'd have died. I sure am lucky I have someone like Skipper. And I think he sure is lucky to have me, Diary.**_

_**Gilligan**_

Skipper chuckled at his last line. "I really am, Gilligan," he murmured, and went back inside the hut. He put the diary back in what Gilligan had called its "home," and left again.

XXX

Gilligan slept until dinner. He got up, washed his face, and got out his diary, but stuck it in his back pocket.

"Hi Gilligan… Are you feeling better?" Mary Ann asked, and Gilligan nodded.

"Yeah… I'm super hungry, though," he said and she laughed.

He ate in silence, but when his plate was clean he picked up his glass and stood. "I just want to make a toast to all of you for not making fun of me, for crying," he said.

"We never would do that, Gilligan… I'm glad you let it out, now maybe you can heal," the Professor said, and Gilligan shook his hand.

"Yeah… Thanks, Professor… everyone. I guess now I don't have to be afraid of anyone, because you all will protect me," he said, and they all nodded.

"Of course… You may get on our nerves, but we all love you," Ginger supplied, and everyone toasted to that.

As dinner was cleared off, everyone hugged Gilligan, or least the women did, but the men's handshakes were filled with love. Gilligan smiled a genuine smile for the first time since Kinkaid and opened his diary to finally write. He noticed the entry and read it, chuckling after. "Aww, Skipper…" he murmured. He decided not to add another, and so, wrote the day's date.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I gess from Skippers enttree which he ded writ last munth a hunter tryd to keel me. I was so scareed but I new for my frends I had to mak it. I had to sav them and myself. Tuday I herd the man - his nam was Kinkaid - went crazeee. He got taken away and I lust it I gess. Prafesseer wuntid me to cry so I did on Skipper but he unly held me. Evry une tho was guud at careng fer me im glad I got them.**_

_**Gilligan **_


	87. Lovey's Secret Admirer

**LOVEY'S SECRET ADMIRER**

_**Hi everyone, I guess radioactivity doesn't sit well in vegetables. I know this because end of this episode Gilligan says he likes spinach and lie detector goes off. I'm just guessing but maybe he did like spinach in the vegetable episode and now does not. Oh and here is Mrs. Howell's diary. I hope you all like everyone's thoughts. Mary Ann's will be coming up in one of my favorite episodes of hers… the second Ginger Grant.**_

Gilligan smiled sheepishly as he took off the now broken detector.

"I guess I broke it," he said, and Mary Ann chuckled.

"Maybe that's why they say the truth shall set you free," she said, and he nodded.

"Yeah… Are you mad?" he asked, and Mary Ann shook her head.

"No, I'm glad you enjoy my pies Gilligan, just try and leave some for the others next time."

"Okay. You know, this thing was fun while it lasted, before you came in I said I liked ice cream, hotdogs and spinach, and it only beeped on spinach," he answered.

Mary Ann gave him a puzzled look. "I thought you loved spinach? When he had those radioactive vegetables, you couldn't eat enough!"

Gilligan shrugged. "I did, Mary Ann, but after Professor said eating them could kill us, I am no longer a fan of any vegetable!"

"Oh, Gilligan, it was only because the vegetables were bad! You can eat spinach, now, and it won't harm you."

"Yeah, but why take the chance? I like living, and if I never eat a vegetable to live, I'll be fine with that!"

"Oh, you're just being ridiculous!"

"I guess its good the Howells are back together," Gilligan interrupted. Mary Ann smiled at that.

"Oh, yes, and to think it happened by midnight like in Mrs. Howell's dream…" She swooned, remembering how the two told them the dream at breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm just glad they're together! Mr. Howell is too demanding - I hate it when they fight, because then he comes to stay with us and the Skipper and I don't like that at all," he agreed.

Mary Ann chuckled. "Same here! I'm just glad another of their silly fights is over… The two do seem happiest when they are together." She got up to leave. "Oh, and Gilligan… Trust me - when we get off the island, you can eat vegetables!"

Gilligan shook his head. "No way! I'm never touching them again!" he said, and she rolled her eyes and left.

Gilligan left the broken lie detector and went for his diary and sat with it in his hammock.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Auntherer fite brok out beetwean the howells. Misteer howell wrot missus howell lettears and she gut mad fer sum reasin. Gess she wantied us to lik her. I dunt understand but im glad its ovier agen. Missus howell told us of her drem and she was Cindyrella - that fary tale girl. Misteer howell was her prince while I was her god fathier. I hop they don fite no more diary.**_

_**Gilligan**_

He got up and put down the diary and went outside to get a snack, where he saw Mrs. Howell alone at the table. As he got closer, she suddenly stood up and did a small waltz.

"Are you all right, Mrs. Howell?" Gilligan called out, nervous at the woman's moves.

"Of course, my dear child - and you would be, too, if you knew the sheer love of being in love," she answered.

He had no idea how to respond to that. "Sure… If you say so," he stuttered, and ran off. He hated it when the group talked about mushy stuff - he didn't like it at all.

Mrs. Howell only smirked at him and lifted a book from the table and cradled it. She went back to her hut and opened it to read it over and realized she didn't sign her name.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I almost thought there was another reason to love this island today. I received these love letters that weren't signed and thought one of the other men was in love with me. As it turned out, it was only Thurston who wrote them. I got mad because I thought it was a joke, but then I had a dream I was Cinderella and he was the Prince. He chose me over the stepsisters, and I know now it's because he truly loves me and I love him!**_

_**Mrs. Eunice Wentworth Howell…**_

_**Married to the loving man: Thurston Howell the Third!**_


	88. Our Vines have Tender Apes

**OUR VINES HAVE TENDER APES**

**_Hi, all you GI fans! I'd like to dedicate this one to Sparki for her genius fic about Tongo joining the group. Yes, Sparki, my friend, Tongo is so cute! I'm guessing not a boat, but a helicopter was on other island lol. _**

**Gilligan ran screaming through the jungle till he found Jonas Grumby, known to him as the Skipper. "The… The ape… She's in… She's in my bed!" he shuttered, fully panicked.**

"**Gilligan, calm down! Why don't you just coax her out?" the Skipper suggested, and Gilligan looked at him as though he had gone mad.**

"**Coax her? Skipper I can't do that!" Gilligan protested.**

"**Why not, Gilligan?" the Professor asked. The two had been hanging the net Gilligan had groken two days before, and now the Professor had it back in his hands… once again destroyed.**

"**Because… She's… She's an ape!"**

"**What about Gladys and all the other monkey relatives you've befriended?" the Professor asked.**

**Gilligan opened his mouth to argue but had no dispute in mind. "I guess I did act like a chicken… She just scared me," he admitted, a grin coming to his face. "Hey, Professor, Skipper, you think with Tongo gone, the ape was looking for a new friend? Maybe she likes me," he asked, and they both nodded.**

**Gilligan ran off, excited. The other two gave it an hour before they went to check on him. They found the two in the hut playing patty cake.**

"**I named her Mabel, and soon I'll show her off to the others… We sure do have lots of new ape friends here," Gilligan said, seeing them.**

**The two only smiled and nodded. They waved and backed out.**

"**He really does have a gift," the Skipper said, amazed, and the Professor nodded.**

"**Too bad he never seems to realize it. I think only reason we're still alive is because of that boy's gift with nature; he seems to truly be able to live peacefully with animals," the Professor said, truly amazed still at their friend's gift.**

**Gilligan waited till they left then took Mable's arm and the two went out. He found Gladys's and the two became immediate friends.**

"**You two be good, and leave my friends alone," he said, and left them.**

**Gilligan didn't go far, but climbed a tree and watched the two play around, glad they were friends. Thjen he took his diary and a small pencil from his back pocket. Opening it, he began to write.**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Gess no one outs there trusts us. A guy cam and pretendered he was an ape man namd Tongo. Relly he was jus a jerk in disgize. He wantd to be an acter like Ginger only to me was a jerk. He left us cuz he thot wed tell on him for bein a baby cuz an ape took him. Wed never but no une beleves. If no une ever dus diary I dun thenk well ever leve.  
Gilligan _**


	89. Gilligan's Personal Magnetism

_**Wow! I'm sorry for three month hiatus… again. It seems weird… I get back into writing, do half a dozen then leave again. But now we are down to last ten and soon all 98 episodes will be posted, and the seven castaway's will be a treasure on here as well as on the three seasons of DVDs. **_

_**I have to thank the two authors who inspired me to do these tags. Callensensei and Tabitha12 you two are dear friends to me. Thanks! But I do thank every reader who clicked on my stories and I truly hope it brought a smile and laugh. I also thank all my extra reviewers, it truly is special when someone gives a few precious minutes of their time to tell someone they're special.**_

_**I was actually thinking of posting the final episode on April second - the day I started this two years ago, but I will do the next nine, unless you all want me to post the last entry . I just thought it would look cool.**_

_**Okay… ending my note. Ali is back on the island now. Enjoy. Oh - I finally added a note to Chapter One… please read that if you'd like.**_

**Gilligan's Personal Magnetism**

It took only ten minutes before the Skipper got over his anger and sentenced Gilligan to chores. No matter how angry he got, the Skipper really did love his friend. Gilligan just made him so angry sometimes. Of course, the Skipper always got his revenge.

The Skipper was walking to the hut he shared with Gilligan when he saw his first mate going inside with a jug of water. He got to his knees and crawled to the window… holding in a giggle. "Oh, Jonas, you are a brilliant man," he told himself. He knew he'd never be as smart as the Professor, but he did have his moments.

Gilligan had set down the jug by now and grabbed the mirror. He tensed himself for the horror but was relieved to see he was still visible.

"I guess the Professor's stuff still works! We sure are lucky to have him around," he murmured, stroking his cheek.

"Hey, Gilligan?"

"Yes, Skipper?"

"Will you give me a hand with this fish net?" the Skipper asked, trying to keep his voice natural. It wasn't easy. He knew there was a net right by the window and Gilligan would soon be next to it.

"Where are you?"

The Skipper let out another small giggle before answering. "Why, I'm right here!"

"Where?" Gilligan asked.

"Over here, near the window," he called.

Gilligan walked over to the window, still holding the hand mirror. His face looked concerned.

"Oh, Skipper, I'd hate to say this, but I think you're invisible!"

"What do you mean… I'm invisible?"

Gilligan held out the mirror. "Look… See? You can't see yourself!"

Jonas jumped up and the noise scared Gilligan. "Well don't sit on me!" Jonas laughed as Gilligan almost sat down.

Gilligan jumped up – frightened, and stared at the Skipper in shock.

"You're all better Little Buddy!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Then… Why do I… feel so sick?" Gilligan moaned, and clutched his stomach. Gilligan went to his knees, throwing up on the sand and the Skipper's laugh ended and he picked up Gilligan and put him in his hammock. Then he kicked hand over the contents of Gilligan's stomach before running off to get the Professor.

The Professor was in his hut but responded immediately. He grabbed his makeshift first aid kit and followed at the Skipper's heels. Arriving at the hut and going inside, they discovered that Gilligan had fallen asleep, but the Professor tested Gilligan's heartbeat and then felt his head carefully so not to awaken him.

"His heartbeat is a bit rapid, and he seems flushed… Did Gilligan have a bad scare just now?" he asked.

The Skipper looked sheepish as he explained his prank.

"I think you almost gave the poor boy a heart attack, but I think he should be okay," he answered.

The Skipper frowned. "It really was just a joke, Professor!"

"I know.. Come on – let's just let him sleep. I think he overwhelmed himself," the Professor answered, leading the Captain outside.

XXX

Word quickly got around about Gilligan's condition. The girls shot dagger looks to the Skipper, and he was given the smallest portion of dinner that night.

When Gilligan woke a couple hours later, he was treated like a king. He didn't question it, though, as he still didn't feel that well. The Skipper told Gilligan to skip his nightly chores, making the first mate very happy, and he crawled back into bed a short time later. He reached for his journal…

"_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Yestoday I gut a ball stuk to my hend. We gut it off today but then I wuz envisiabel fer a wyle. Prafesseer spoyled my fun efter maken me a mumy. Wiched it ben halowen I luked kool!**_

_**Gilligan**_


	90. Splashdown

**Splashdown**

_**Well this was a fun ending! Mr. Howell having a tantrum… He sure had a lot of those during the series! This tag starts right after the explosion and will lead into the tantrum, but I'm not posting Gilligan and the Skipper's conversation. So with this, now there are eight to go, I really don't know what to do when this ends. Well, except, finish the reunion. Does anyone have an idea what the Howell's life was like at home? I also need the Professor's, Ginger's and the Skipper's story as well. I've got lots to think about. Anyway, I am so glad my reviewers are still with me and now soon anyone will be able to see these any time. Thanks for sticking with me!**_

"I can see now why you tell me to never interrupt, Skipper," Gilligan said shakily, being the first to stand up.

The other six castaways were still crouched by the plants; staring in shock at the wreck both in the lagoon and on the beach. The Skipper nodded and stood, putting a shaking hand on Gilligan's shoulder.

"Yes, Gilligan… I just never knew being polite would save lives!" he answered, said and Gilligan smiled.

"Hey! I guess I did save everyone!" he said, and everyone smiled as they stood up.

"Yes - great job Gilligan! I guess someone didn't like the idea of us traveling in space!" Mary Ann quipped.

The Professor nodded. "Whatever the reason, that bomb destroyed our rescue, but Gilligan saved us all, and I believe we should celebrate!"

Everyone nodded and cheered; everyone but Thurston Howell the Third. He had been the last to stand, but his eyes never left the lagoon.

"Come on, Thurston, we should pick out our best clothing for this celebration," Lovey said, grabbing his arm.

Mr. Howell blinked and reluctantly turned away, following the castaways to their huts.

"Lovey, my dear, you should stay with the girls for now. I need to be alone," he said, when they had arrived at camp. His wife let him go, and he walked as though incapacitated, even without his brandy. His hands slowly clenched into fists when he got into his hut. He knocked everything off the bed and started tearing up the room like a madman.

Maybe if the man had heard the Captain and Gilligan talking, he'd have skipped his tantrum, but he was too angry to listen. When he grabbed his old worn out teddy bear from the top of his cupboard, he almost punched it. Instead, he whined and hugged it tight.

"Ruined, Teddy! Those blasted mongrels ruin everything! My money, my brandy… and no one cares!"

"Maybe because they are too busy celebrating their life."

Thurston turned to see his wife and the girls in the doorway. Ginger, who had spoken, gazed the room with a look of horror. She was never the one for sympathy. Least not for those who didn't deserve it. But even Mary Ann didn't seem to sympathize with him.

"Are you all right, Mr. Howell?" the perky farm girl asked.

Thurston shrugged. "Oh, sure, Mary Ann; I only lost some of my most prized possessions, but sure I'm fine!" he said, testily.

Mary Ann and Ginger folded their arms as Lovey gasped. Mrs. Howell ran to him and hugged him, fondling his head like the baby he was.

"Oh my poor darling! Losing all that good brandy and all that money must have upset you so… no wonder you wanted me to leave!" she cooed.

The two other roommates quickly exchanged a look of disgust.

"You two should be happy to even be alive! We all should!" Ginger cut in.

"See, Lovey? I knew these people would never understand us, even after all this time together! No one ever sees the importance of money and good brandy!" Thurston whined to his wife once more.

"Maybe because you can't take it with you when you die," Mary Ann answered.

Thurston cocked a brow. "Not even the _special people?"_ he asked, and she shook her head.

Thurston huffed. "Well I am not dead yet, but all that precious money and brandy still is…" he muttered. He went to his wife's bed, as it was still neat, and laid down with his arms folded; still in his five-year-old pout.

The girls stormed out as they both knew it was useless to argue. All seven castaways were quite stubborn, when they wanted to be. Mary Ann and Ginger walked past their huts and saw the men still sitting on chairs, relaxing.

"That Mr. Howell… he makes me so mad!" Ginger fumed.

"Why? Isn't he taking his loss like a man?" the Skipper asked, and winked at Gilligan.

"Oh, he's taking it like a man all right…" Mary Ann said, but before the Skipper could smirk, she added "…A man… child!" He raised a brow and the girls told them of the mess he had made.

"He was acting like a five-year-old," Ginger said, and Mary Ann shrugged.

"You act what you are taught. It is how the expression "Monkey see… Monkey do" was formed. Mr. Howell must been taught all his life that money and alcohol and a good wife were all you need."

All four looked up as Roy Hinkley -the Professor- exited his hut and walked over, to them, catching their conversation.

But the Skipper said…" Gilligan started to protest, but he was smacked by Skippers hat.

"No one likes a wise guy," Jonas Grumby said firmly, and he got up and walked off with the others.

Gilligan shrugged and went back into his hut, got out his diary, and climbed into his hammock.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Anutheer dey her on are islend. Wes almust gut off tho. A spac shutl cam down frum the sky. It cam on ar beech. Too bad it went boom. Lukeily no une wuz hert. Misteeer howell tho lust muney and his brandeee I dun thenk ill go ner him fore a wyle.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	91. High Man on the Totem Pole

**High Man On The Totem Pole**

_**Give you a cookie if you name the episode I'm referring to! LOL.**_

_**Question: what is your favorite episode from each season? I love It's Magic, The Postman Cometh, and The Producer.**_

_**One more thought; I just have to thank you all again for reading, I forgot to mention it but reason I was on hiatus for so long was for two reasons. One: The Jonas Brothers and Two: My grandma. Reason One is I been writing for Jonas a lot, and reason two, My grandma died New Year's Day so I hadn't written till like a week ago literally… I was that shaken and broken up, but I am okay now.**_

Mr. Howell stepped closer to his look-alike and the three men.

"But what did you do with your look alike, Gilligan?" the Professor asked.

"Yes… Please tell me you didn't destroy it," the Skipper begged, and the Professor cocked a brow at him.

"What? I just think it's a nice statue!" Skipper said, and Roy Hinkley folded his arms and gave him a look.

"Oh good! I thought you were going to say it was haunted, and if I destroy it, more voodoo will come," Gilligan said.

The Skipper put on a pained look and the Professor sighed. "There is no such thing as voodoo and never will be!"

Skipper leaned into Gilligan. "'Course he says that! He was the only one who turned into a zombie and didn't see all the voodoo!" he whispered.

The Professor rolled his eyes. "You're safe, Gilligan, maybe the thing is better gone so you won't have to worry."

"But I'm not worried, Professor, because my mini-me is in my hut!"

"So then why use me as new statue?" Mr. Howell asked, turning around.

"Because I didn't want the job, and I thought you would," Gilligan answered.

"Yeah… look at this way, Mr. Howell, if anyone can civilize a Kupaki it's you and Mrs. Howell," the Professor said.

"Yeah, plus you would only have to teach them English and how to do a job. Then you'd never have to pay them," the Skipper added.

Mr. Howell tapped his chin and turned. But the other three ran off before he realized he had been tricked.

"But I don't… Hey! No one leaves a Howell while he is talking!" the millionaire protested, and stormed off himself.

Gilligan hid in the cave he had used since the magic fiasco, and chuckling, he settled down to write.

_**Dear Diary**_

_**We fund a totim pol. This islind is prity big. We kep finden new stuf. This totim was specil. It had me up on top. I thawt I wuz a hed hunteeer. The prafeseer mad me reliz im nut. I did nut no he kared fer me tel he put his hed out fer me to chop with a hend ax. What a frend. I tuk the hed of me. ill show mum it when we leve alung with all my animel frends and you diary, I jus hop misteer howell can take beyen a kupeki. **_

_**Gilligan**_


	92. The Second Ginger Grant

_**Well, almost to the end and we are at one of my favorite episodes. This episode and **__**The Postman Cometh**__** really explain Mary Ann. I think she is a lonely young woman who is very beautiful and would make a wonderful mother and wife - that, and lots of MAG here. The end was so cute, as Gilligan is first out of his seat. This also shows the real character of Gilligan, he pretty much saves everyone during this show and they still mistreat him… poor guy! I love bath scenes. Too bad the actors never fully undress. You can tell in the murky water when he as Mary Ann figures out he's in the boy's hut, that his zipper is flapping… LOL! This show is too amusing, and it is too bad I'm almost done… sigh. Oh, and I think Dawn actually sang in this episode. She isn't that bad! She is so adorable. Sorry for my notes. I love to chat, I guess! I hope I don't annoy you all too much. OK - on with the tag. I'm taking it just before end scene.**_

**THE SECOND GINGER GRANT**

As Mary Ann danced she could feel the castaways watching her. They didn't seem enchanted, though, like before. She suddenly lost her footing and fell in a crumpled heap on the stage.

Quick as a flash of lighting, Gilligan jumped out of his seat – holding onto his hat as he ran to her. He didn't bother with the stairs and took a leap – making a perfect landing on the stage. Mary Ann was groaning by the time he knelt by her. Gently, the first mate took her wrist.

"Hey, here let me help you up. Are you all right?" he asked as he gently pulled her to a sitting position. He put his other hand on her shoulder-blade, and soon had the girl standing, keeping hold of her hand he moved his other arm to her waist and guided her to the stairs and off the stage where the others crowded around.

"Are you all right, Ginger?" Gilligan asked.

Mary Ann blinked at him, confused.

"Gilligan, I'm not Ginger, I'm Mary Ann," she corrected him, and shook her head a little. "My head hurts. What was I doing on the stage?"

The Professor grinned. "Did you hear that? _**Mary Ann**_ wants to know what she was doing on the stage!"

"Yes, _**Mary Ann**_ wants to! Oh, that's wonderful!" the Skipper agreed, with a grin of his own. He then bent over. "I could kiss her… and I think I will!" he added, doing just that.

Mary Ann was shocked at his sudden affection.

_Everyone has gone island happy, _she thought, as she heard the Howells also speaking nonsense. _This is a bad version of __Alice in Wonderland__, _her thoughts continued, andthen she blinked as she realized the look-alike of her was Ginger.

"Professor?"

"Yes, dear?" the Professor answered.

"Look at Ginger… Something must be the matter with her! She's wearing my clothes! She must think she is me!" Mary Ann answered, and everyone laughed. She folded her arms. "I don't see the humor in this… the poor girl must be sick," she added.

Ginger shook her head, took off the wig and let loose her gorgeous red hair.

"Nope, still me, Mary Ann." she said, and Mary Ann gaped at her.

"Okay, maybe I'm the sick one… I feel faint," she said.

Gilligan gasped. "Don't do that, Mary Ann, I don't think we need two Gingers again!"

"Two…. wait… I…" Mary Ann stuttered then turned back to the others, who nodded. "And you all played along?" she asked.

"Of course! You must have struck your head pretty hard on the sand when you tripped on that rock two days ago," the Professor answered.

Mary Ann nodded. "I guess I hadn't been watching my step… I was cheering on Ginger and walking backward because Gilligan was hungry… Oh, I am a fool, huh?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Its fine, Mary Ann! We've been through too much to give up on each other now, and besides… you should have seen the men trying to teach me to walk like you!" Ginger answered.

Mary Ann smiled. "I guess so. I guess I just wanted to be important."

Ginger chuckled. "Are you kidding? All I have is my acting career. In fact, if we didn't have you, I think we'd starve!"

The others were quick to agree. "I think we've established just how much we all need each other, the way we were born," the Professor interjected.

Mary Ann smiled wider. "True… I think I'm over my fantasy! It is fun being me," she admitted.

"Good, because we all love you being you," the Skipper said, and kissed her cheek again.

Mary Ann nodded. "Is it all right if I go and rest now? I'm a bit winded, still, from that fall." The Skipper bent and lifted her up.

"You should definitely rest," he said, and soon Mary Ann was asleep in her bed.

Ginger took Gilligan to help do wash as to not disturb Mary Ann. When it was all hung Gilligan sat and took out a knife. Ginger watched in amusement as he cut his pants into shorts and then made suspenders out of old belts.

"There," he said, and Ginger raised a brow at him. "What? You can wear short dresses, so I can wear short pants," he retorted.

"If you say so, Gilligan," was her reply. Ginger picked up the basket and went back to her cabin where Mary Ann was awakening.

"I know that's the latest style back home Ginger but that is ridiculous," Mary Ann said, gazing at the movie star's extremely short mini-skirt.

Ginger smirked. "Ridiculous or not it's all I have since you went scissor happy - and besides, it's not as bad as Gilligan!"

"What do you mean?"

"Gilligan?"

The first mate walked into their hut.

"Hi, Mary Ann! Well, I figure if Ginger can wear short dresses I can wear short pants!"

"I didn't know we were creating a fashion line," Ginger answered.

"I think I started it but you two pull it off!" Mary Ann giggled.

Gilligan smiled. "Yeah Maybe I'll be a model!"

The girls glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"No way" they replied together.

Gilligan stuck out his tongue at them and left their hut, walked out to the communal table, sat down, and pulled out his journal.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Lest fue deys has ben werd. Mary Ann fell and thawt she wuz Ginger. So Ginger had two be her. Im glad she iz bak tho she iz my bestest frend.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	93. Secret of Gilligan's Island

**THE SECRET OF GILLIGAN'S ISLAND**

_**And back with another episode. Just these last six episodes on disc three and GI is done. I think this end is cute, as it really proves how innocent Gilligan is. He realizes now they are never getting off that island. I guess cave people write like the animes - most anime's are read right to left as well. I think my favorite part of the series is the dreams. Most hilarious things ever! Gotta love the dumb professor. Anyone notice his little grin watching Ginger leave and Mary Ann is slightly jealous? LOL.**_

"Yes Gilligan. Now we have instructions if we ever get off!" the Skipper retorted.

Gilligan shrugged. "Well, at least we'll never starve here, and we never have to pay for food."

"Just go pick some of the free food, Gilligan!"

Gilligan shrugged again, but left to do the chore. He picked a few fruits to fill the bowl then tripped slightly over a large rock. "Hey, maybe this will cheer them up," he murmured.

Going back to the communal table, he put down his fruit, went back to the rock, carrying, it to the table also, and then went to get a hammer and cold chisel from the supply hut. Returning, he sat down and began his task.

XXX

As he was finishing, the Skipper and Professor wandered in from the jungle.

"I see, so in other words, the cave people didn't get off the island either?" the Captain asked.

The Professor nodded. "Exactly, Skipper; they were stuck here - just the way we are," the Professor answered.

The Skipper nodded, then, looking around, he noticed his only crew member hammering on a rock.

"Gilligan, what are you doing?" he asked.

Gilligan stopped and put down his tools to explain.

"Oh, I'm leaving a message for anyone who might be shipwrecked here in the next million years, in case they wanna get off," he explained.

"A message?" the Professor asked, curious.

"What message?" the Skipper grinned.

Gilligan picked up the heavy rock and holding it steady, pivoted it till it was facing them, upright.

The loose rocks fell, and revealed a short simple message. Roy Hinkley's mouth cracked into a grin along with Gilligan as the Skipper read the rock.

"Home Sweet Home," he said, and chuckled.

"That's very thoughtful and considerate of you, Gilligan," the Professor said, and Gilligan nodded.

"I hope that means I did good and it is spelled right! I asked Mary Ann and this is how she spelled it," Gilligan answered, interrupting him.

The scientist nodded. "You did just fine, but you make it sound like a rescue is impossible."

Gilligan shrugged. "I guess," he answered gloomily. Gilligan pivoted his rock message back so it faced him and rubbed the words absentmindedly with his fingers.

"Gilligan…?" the Skipper started.

"I didn't say it wasn't possible, but if people have luck like we do when they come, they should know this island is home till they get off, if they do," the young man tried to explain.

The Skipper nodded seeing the conversation was upsetting his little buddy.

"It's a fine message Gilligan; I'm just relieved for once you didn't totally mess up this rescue. All you did was drop a stone, which we fixed," he said.

"Thanks Skipper, maybe we can put my message up on a wall or something as this is still our home, for now."

"I think it's a bit too heavy, but we can prop it in a tree or something," the Professor suggested.

Gilligan did just that – climbing up in a nearby tree and Skipper handed him the stone. Gilligan placed it carefully on a stump of a branch that had broken off, then dropped down to the ground and smiled at his work.

"What are you all doing?"

The three men turned as Mary Ann and Ginger walked up.

"Gilligan made a message for future castaways," the Skipper said, and Gilligan pointed. The girls looked and then smiled slightly.

"I guess we are stuck here then," Mary Ann sighed.

"Just a setback - I will get us home" the Professor answered. He squeezed both women's shoulders and disappeared into his hut.

"I guess we should do the wash, as we are still here," Mary Ann said, and the two disappeared.

"Come on, Gilligan, let's go fishing," the Skipper suggested.

Gilligan nodded. "Sure. I'll meet you at the lagoon - I want to do something first."

The Captain agreed, and left his mate to write:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Prafeser sur gets crazee wen he thenks wer reskude. We fond thes roks with drawens. Prafeser thawt theyed get us off. The drawens toled how to com to ilend tho. I hed werd drem we waz cavmen and I run into a dinuser.**_

_**Gilligan **_


	94. Slave Girl

**SLAVE GIRL**

_**Hi!**_

_**Oh, sure, Gilligan - carry out the beautiful stranger from the water, but you can't save  
Mary Ann. On second thought, this girl was easier: Mary Ann is a beast when she is drowning… LOL!**_

Gilligan saw her coming through with the heavy buckets.

"Here, Mary Ann," he said, and took both buckets, and Mary Ann sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Gilligan, I'm exhausted. You saved my life!" she exclaimed, and he groaned.

"Don't say that!" he pleaded.

Mary Ann put on a teasing smile. She stepped out and in front of her best friend she knelt on the soft sand and bowed to him. "Master…" she said, and Gilligan dropped the buckets making some water spill out. Mary Ann chuckled as she watched him run off, but then realized she was stuck with the heavy buckets of water.

"Gilligan? Come back, I was just teasing," she called. As she stood she grabbed the buckets. Grunting, she carried them to where Gilligan ran off. She only got ten feet before another man came to her rescue.

"Here, Mary Ann - you shouldn't be carrying these, why didn't you ask Gilligan to help?" the Skipper asked.

"He was, but then he ran off," Mary Ann replied once again, relieved the buckets were off her hands.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I don't need any more slaves!"

The two looked around and then up in a tree. Gilligan stared down from his perch.

"I'm sorry, Gilligan, it was just a joke," Mary Ann apologized and the mate climbed down and took a bucket from the Skipper.

"Okay, I just hope this is the end of this hero thing," he said, and both nodded.

"It's funny - I finally got what I wanted and didn't even want it," he mused. Both gave him a puzzled look and he sighed. "You two remember when Mary Ann was drowning, I tried to save her but then the Skipper had to save us both?" he asked, and both nodded.

"Well, now I HAVE saved a woman, and she even wanted to do all my chores, but it felt weird. The Skipper was treated like a hero, and all I got was a woman working her fingers to the bone," he added.

The Skipper chuckled. "You're the only man I ever known who can complain about anything! First you don't like chores, but now you don't like someone doing them for you."

Gilligan shrugged. "Slavery doesn't seem right Skipper, I didn't do it for a reward - I did it because I didn't want her to die."

Mary Ann smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well I think it was very brave, and I'm glad you scared them off, if it makes you happy."

Gilligan shrugged. "Yeah, now I get all my chores to myself. You know it IS good exercise."

Both just laughed. "You're too much little buddy! Come on let's get this water where it needs to be" the Skipper said.

Gilligan nodded and the three brought the water to its spot. Then Mary Ann and the Skipper left him to do other chores.

Gilligan sat at the table with a small book.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I savid a womin and gut a slav. She wuld nut let me do nuthen. Prafeser sayed I had to dye to gut rid of her so I dyed for mysteer howell to take Kilaneee. Anuther man wuntid her and it gut messee I gut burnd. Hop this hero theng is dun!**_

_**Gilligan**_


	95. It's a Bird, It's a Plane

**IT'S A BIRD, IT'S A PLANE**

_**Four left, this is making me sad. But I am glad to be finished and now the entire series has better endings, I think. I still need ideas for the rescue movie. Don't put them here but please PM me if you know any more about the Howells, the Professor, Ginger and Skipper's back story. I'd like to finish this and then I don't know what I'd do for GI. Guess I am no longer useful on this site. Oh, well, I hope you have enjoyed these tags and Gilligan's silly misspelled diary entries. Oh, I just had to destroy the jet pack. Come on, everything blows up so why can't a jetpack? We had a shuttle and briefcase blow up!**_

"Gilligan, wait!"

Gilligan shook his head. "Don't worry, Professor, I haven't forgotten one single thing you told me about the jetpack. Not one single, solitary thing!" he exclaimed.

Gilligan then hit the start button and the jetpack sailed off without him before Mary Ann, the Skipper or the Professor could grab it.

"Except to buckle it on!" he added, sheepishly.

"Nice going, Gilligan!" the Skipper said, angrily.

"Skipper - give me a boost…" Gilligan suggested.

The Skipper nodded. "Certainly… Give you a boost? I'll give you a boost" he said realizing just how stupid Gilligan's idea was, and he smacked Gilligan with his hat. "Professor - is there any way to recover that thing?" he asked.

Roy Hinkley shrugged. "Without anyone steering it, should return go straight up and down and return to us, but I doubt it'll be very useful anymore."

Gilligan sighed. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make up for my goof with the clouds, and since I was only one who could go up… I guess I just forgot the buckle," he said.

The Skipper glared at him and Mary Ann moved to protect Gilligan.

"Oh, don't be so hard on him Skipper; at least he tried to do the right thing!"

The Captain sighed. He knew there was never any way he could yell at the young farm girl.

"You're right, Mary Ann…. keep a lookout for it Gilligan. Maybe that'll keep you out of trouble!" walked off muttering and mumbling to himself.

The Professor shrugged. "Tell us if it lands back down Gilligan," he said.

Gilligan nodded. "Can I still fly in it?" he asked.

The Professor shook his head. "I don't know. Just tell me if you spot it," he instructed, and walked away.

Gilligan smiled at Mary Ann. "Thanks for covering for me, Mary Ann; I guess I'm still useless."

Mary Ann smiled. "You're human Gilligan, we'll get rescued eventually," she answered, always the positive-thinking castaway.

Gilligan nodded. He sat down and waited for the jetpack to return. Soon he fell asleep, but awoke to a loud splash. It had to be the jet pack landing! He had reached the lagoon when suddenly the jet pack made a loud buzzing noise and blew up.

"Whoa"!" the first mate yelled and took cover - blocking his face. Professor and Skipper had come back to check on him and now hurried to their friend.

"Is it just me or does everything blow up on us?" Gilligan asked, still a bit dazed.

"I'm just glad you're all right, little buddy!" the Skipper said.

Gilligan nodded. He stood but his step faltered. "Yeah just a bit dizzy" he said and was immediately picked up by the Skipper.

"Come on, let's get you into bed and forget that jetpack" he said, and carried Gilligan to their hut.

Gilligan stretched out and took out his diary to write before going to sleep to clear his pounding head.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Fund a jet pak. I had to were it as I waz only une to pas the asronut tests. It was werd cuz I fale test in skool but nut here. I waz lik buck rogers up in jet pak . I mad it rane so I tryd agyen I gess sete beltz r usfulls cuz jet pak left me. It blewed up tho so wer stuk her forevr.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	96. The Pigeon

**THE PIGEON**

"But I don't understand, why would Mr. Birdie not write back?" Gilligan asked after getting whacked by Skipper.

"I'm guessing our mystery friend moved, Walter came back to us," the Professor answered.

"Does that mean we can keep him?" Gilligan asked.

"Hey, we can make squab stew," the Skipper said, and Gilligan grabbed Walter from the Professor's hands.

"Skipper, you can't eat friends!" he said, and stroked the bird lovingly.

"Aww, come on little buddy, he's useless now if Birdie won't write back!"

"Then he'll join my other friends! Herman, Emily, Gretchen and all the others love new friends!" Gilligan insisted.

"Give up, Skipper. You know Gilligan has a strong bond with animals, there is no talking to him when it's about a new pet," the Professor said.

Gilligan smiled triumphantly.

"Oh, fine - but keep him in that cave or something, if he ain't useful, he can just stay away from me!" the Skipper said, and stormed off.

Gilligan stuck his tongue out at the Skipper's his back and sat with the bird. Walter perched back on his head as he opened his journal.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I gut a new pet. We fund a pigen who waz lik a male man with fethers. He waz ownered by a guy cald birdey but aftr a whil birdey did nut writ bak so Walter is mine now. I luv my pets!**_

_**Gilligan**_


	97. Bang! Bang! Bang!

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"No wonder you two are such good friends," the Skipper muttered.

"What's that mean?" Gilligan asked, as he got stood and picked up the monkey.

"You two must been born from the same mother - always breaking stuff and getting into trouble," the Skipper said.

"But if it weren't for him, we all would be dead!" Gilligan protested.

"And who found the plastic?" the Skipper questioned him.

"I didn't know it'd explode!"

"Of course you didn't, and besides we always go along with the finds. It was good material if you didn't drop it," Mary Ann said, as she picked up the broken plate.

The Professor nodded. "Your right Mary Ann, it was a good find – it's simply that it would seem everything we find just explodes!"

"Yeah, well, why don't you take your little friend somewhere else and keep him busy," the Skipper suggested.

"Sure, Skipper, I'm sorry about the plastic. I really thought I did good," Gilligan answered, and left.

The Professor and Mary Ann gave Jonas Grumby a look, and the Skipper sighed. "You did fine Gilligan – it's not your fault everything we find blows up!" he called out after his retreating friend.

Coming back toward them, Gilligan smiled. "Thanks, big buddy," he said and ran off with the monkey.

He sat down under a tree the monkey sat in his lap.

"You did real good Jimmy - I like having you around," he said, and the monkey almost seemed to smile at him.

Gilligan took out his book and with Jimmy still in his lap, he began to write.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Nuthen guud eveer coms to us. Found clay stuf but wen it gut hard and droped it blew up. My munkey frend savied us by blowng all it up I almost dyed cuz it was alsoe fellengs in my moth but im ok now.**_

_**Gilligan**_


	98. Gilligan, The Goddess

_**Okay, I taken a long time, but I kind of quit writing for about half a year and now I'm back in it, and I knew I had to end this (finally.) It's been too long, and for that I apologize, but sometimes strange things happen and you have no strength or will to do what you love but you always hope it'll return. Anyway, here is the end of my GI series: After the Credits.**_

_**First, though, my thanks. To Tabitha12 for betaing every chapter and giving me some sound advice. Next to Callensensei, not just for all the beautiful reviews, but for challenging me to do this project. Last, to everyone who read and reviewed, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**_

"It was a joke, Skipper!" Gilligan cried as he ran around the small hut and then disappeared out the door.

"I'll joke you, Gilligan!" Skipper yelled and took chase. As usual, though, Gilligan was faster. Skipper gave up a few minutes later and watched the young man tear through the jungle.

Gilligan ran for another five minutes, and then collapsed against a very tall banana tree to catch his breath. The run made him hungry, so he scampered up the tree for some of the fruit. He ate a few, dropping the skins below, but his fifth one hit a person rather than the ground.

"I seen falling bananas before, but usually they had the fruit attached," she said as she took it off her head. Gilligan chuckled and she looked up to him. "Should have guessed it was you," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, Mary Ann," he answered, and climbed down. He took the peel from her and threw it in the bushes.

"It's okay - so what are you doing out here?" she asked, and Gilligan looked sheepish. She smirked at him and folded her arms. "When will you learn Gilligan?" she scolded. Gilligan shrugged in response.

"Hey, I thought royalty wasn't supposed to live with 'commoners'," he said, and laughed at her confused look. He quickly explained and she rolled her eyes again.

"I think the rule only applies to real royalty, not young men who play dress up," she said, and Gilligan laughed. "Well, it was worth a shot," he said sheepishly.

Mary Ann giggled at her naive, funny, sweet and very handsome best friend.

"Well since you are in hot water again, want to hang out with me?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Sure, are we doing chores?" he asked, and she shook her head. "I've got everything done, I was just taking a walk." she answered.

"I guess I'll walk too," Gilligan said, and they began to walk. He took in a deep breath, admiring the clean sweet air. The island was nice when it wasn't in a storm or trespassed by unwanted and often cruel visitors.

"You know it's funny, I do want to get off this island, but…" he started, and trailed off.

"I know, I feel the same way," she answered to his surprise. When he gave her a shocked look she shrugged.

"I do want to go home, I do Gilligan, but this place is just so calm and pretty when it's not so crazy," she confirmed.

"I think we've had more crazy then calm."

Both turned at the new voice, who blushed. "Sorry, didn't mean to kill the mood," Ginger apologized.

They both stopped; realized they were holding hands for some reason, and let go.

"What mood, Ginger? Can't two friends just take a walk?" Mary Ann asked, in an accusing tone, and Ginger held up her hands.

"Hey, I'm not pointing fingers!" she defended herself, and Gilligan raised a brow.

"I'm confused - I thought we were just taking a walk, now were in a mood?" he asked.

Ginger chuckled and patted his cheek. "Forget it, Gilligan, I shouldn't have interrupted, I'll leave."

Gilligan grabbed her arm. "Why, Ginger? There is enough room for us all to go walking!"

Ginger nodded. "Okay, well then, I'll come, I guess," she agreed, and Gilligan nodded.

The three walked for a bit in silence and then Gilligan started to whistle. By the time the three got back to camp they were singing a silly song they made up.

"Well if it isn't the royalty? I though you weren't hanging with commoners anymore?" Skipper quipped as he saw the three come over.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but a famous movie star is no commoner," Ginger said, and walked away in a huff.

"I didn't mean that Ginger! Gilligan!…" Skipper called; he hated it when the beautiful redhead was angry with him. "Oh! See what you caused!" Skipper yelled at Gilligan and stormed away as Ginger ignored him.

Mary Ann shrugged at him. "Well, I think you were sweet to walk with me – thanks," she said, and walked off.

By dinnertime, the Skipper had managed to get Ginger to forgive him and everyone was chatting gaily.

Gilligan stood and tapped his glass. "Look, I'm sorry our rescue failed again, but I do want to say I am glad we're all still friends, and hope till we get off this island we will always be friends," he announced.

Everyone agreed to that, clanked glasses and continued to chatter happily. It was just the way they handled their disappointment. They may not be off the island but least they were together and safe.

XXX

That night, Gilligan was restless and he slid out into the cool air to write and clear him mind.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Almust got of the ilind. Cours we did nut. I wus ruyultee tho. A wite goddis und I tryd to keek skipper out. He dud nut lik my ida. But lest I steel got my frends. I hop we get rescued, diary, but tell we dooo I hop we nevr stup beng frends.**_

_**Gilligan **_

_**XXX**_

_**That's it - the chronicles are over. Wow, it took a longer than I thought it would, but then real life took over, but they are done now, and I couldn't be prouder the way it all turned out. I really hope everyone enjoyed each and every tag written from my heart. I hope I kept your favorite castaways the way they were on screen. Above all I hope that you keep coming back whenever you want to see what I think what should have happened the end of your favorite episode.**_

_**Thank-you, and God bless you all - and everyone who was a part of GI. **_


End file.
